Black Dragons
by psychicfiredemoness
Summary: A Makai princess is put under Reikai protection, but the detectives find out she's part of a dark plot involving one of their own. And Hiei finds himself tangled up in something far worse than he could have imagined. HieixOC R&R Bad Summary, I know.
1. Ryuko

Psychicfiredemoness: Ok first- damn you Kaji damn you for making me write my own story! Well…I guess that's not so bad. Damn you for making me realize this! But please, do well in your classes for the love of god! Well I hope all my readers like this fic because I actually do!!! I own nothing.

**Chapter 1 Ryuko**

Rain pounded on the roof of the large compound as the five girls continued playing cards with one another; every so often one or all of them would be anxiously looking out at the open door in hopes that Yusuke's team would be returning soon. The team leader let out an impatient sigh glancing at the door once more.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon," Yukina smiled gently as she place a pair of Jacks down.

"Yeah I know, just rainy days are boring," the blonde sighed in aggravation, her short temper wearing very thin at both the wait for the boys and at the gloomy weather that as a fire demon she detested almost naturally. "And Sapphire if you so much as try to go outside again I'm going to nail your feet to the floor." She didn't even need to look back at her friend to know that she was trying to sneak out to play in the rain for what she counted as the tenth time that hour. The hanyou laughed nervously and drew a card from Jewel before cursing loudly in Spanish as Jewel drew the last card from Sapphire and grinned at having not lost for the first time that night.

"Damn you Jewel!" Sapphire tackled the girl and the two started wrestling around the room, Kayori and Yukina retreating to the couch while Alex stayed in place to watch the door; the rain was becoming a downpour very quickly.

The two wrestling fools managed to have bumped her and both received tire sized lumps on their heads before being forced to sit quietly in opposite corners of the living room while the light hanyou flipped through the channels of Genkai's new television set while Yukina went to go boil a pot of tea.

"Are you two going to behave now?" Alex questioned now laying on her side and propping her head with her left arm as she stared out the door.

"Maybe…" Sapphire replied rubbing the large welt that stuck out of her long ebony hair, "Bitch that hurt!"

"I think it was supposed to," Kayori sighed clicking the television off having found nothing, "This is boring! If the guys were back we could at least watch Alex and Hiei try to kill each other or something!"

"Hey!" the blonde turned around to glare at the violet featured girl, "I'm not for your entertainment! Besides, I'd probably be killing Yusuke by now," she added playfully with a grin.

"Can we come out of the corners-" Jewel began making the mistake that Alex's foul temper may have waned a tiny bit from her change of tone.

"No!" the fire demon snapped before she could finish.

"But-" she began.

"Jewel go to bed!" Alex ordered turning back to the door.

"But!"

"Go to bed!"

"Fine!" The younger girl shot up and stormed down the hall now intent on sleep. The three heard her slam the door and then Genkai scream at her for having done so. Alex smirked evilly at the events.

"You can come outta the corner now Sapph," Alex remarked, "But don't go outside!" She again didn't turn as the hanyou tried slinking down the hall.

"Damn you and damn the Jagan!" she fumed but nonetheless sat next to her best friend to wait for the guys.

"What was that about?" Yukina asked bringing a tray in with a teapot and nine cups. She clearly hoped that the other detectives would return soon.

An hour had passed and they still hadn't returned, but luckily the rain had let up enough to let the demon and hanyou have a visual of the forest. Yukina was trying not to doze off while Kayori had fallen sound asleep on the floor after sucking down half the pot of tea. Something moved in the distance, a large, dark object. It came into focus better after a moment and the two spotted the closely grouped Spirit Detectives and a girl that was roughly Hiei's height in a tattered kimono.

"They're back!" Sapphire cheered running out into the rain to greet them and successfully roused Kayori from her slumber. Alex shook her head in annoyance as Kayori ran onto the porch thinking it had been dry in the very wet weather and slipped and hugged a pole so she wouldn't fly out into the mud.

"Do you know who is with them?" Yukina asked walking over to the doorway and peering out.

"Some girl," Alex yawned, "Must be a new mission."

"Yes actually," Kurama answered at the group entered the room, the fox closely the door behind them all, "This is Ryuko, we'll be protecting her for a while."

"Why?" Jewel walked back into the room sleepily, her shirt white hair sticking up in places from a serious case of bed head.

"Her country is currently in a war, and she is heir to their throne so we had to bring her here," Kurama informed, "We weren't let in on the details but they're Koenma's orders." The fox covered his mouth as he yawned.

"Alright, you guys should get to bed we'll talk later," Alex said, "And Jewel…didn't I tell you to go to bed?" The girl squeaked in fear and fled towards her room.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that was chapter 1…hope you all liked and I hope to at least get three reviews before updating again and I'd like to hear any suggestions.

Alex: Can I send them?

Psychic: No…

Alex: Please?

Psychic: No.

Alex: Please!

Psychic: No! Review people that aren't Alex!


	2. The Mission

Psychicfiredemoness: Oh, ah, only one review.

Alex: …

Psychic: Shut up Alex!

Alex: I didn't say anything!

Psychic: And now you did, so shut up! Well I own nothing.

**Chapter 2 The Mission**

_Ryuko…Ryuko…why is that so familiar?_ Alex sat up in frustration after an hour and a half of pondering; she knew the name somehow but she wasn't sure where or when she'd first heard it.

It had started raining again harder then before and she opted to stare out the window; it was open and letting a cold breeze in that she'd barely noticed before.

"Hiei," she growled darkly closing the pane with the help of her third eye; the lid not even having to open from use. She heard the slight chuckle of amusement from the corner closest to the window. "What do you want?" she snapped, "And you're dripping." She could tell he was glaring as he dried himself with his own yoki before she threw a pillow at him knowing full well he was going to stay in there that night. It was not unusual for him to do this on a rainy day seeing how close the two were.

"Took you long enough to notice me there child," he retorted tossing the pillow down next to her and laying down on the black futon. "What was your read on the Dragon?" He questioned.

"Is that what she is?" Alex asked with a yawn, cursing the calm feeling that she now felt in the demon's presence, "I dunno. What are we protecting her from exactly?"

"It's like Kurama said, she's an heir and there's some assassination plot going on in and around her country; she's from some mountains," he remarked turning over to show he was going to sleep and if she knew what was good she would stop talking despite the two being in _her_ room. She rolled her eyes before lying back down and drifting off still wondering about the dragon and the mission.

**Next Day**

"Get up," growled the rough voice beside her. Whoever it was, they were nudging her none too gently. However she owed them some thanks for rousing her from a rather vivid and painful nightmare that seemed all too familiar.

She groaned sitting up and the black bedding fell off her shoulders as she stared at the demon next to her, eyes still half glazed from the rough sleep. "What?" she yawned rubbing an eye, "Time to train?" He nodded and stood up and strode over to the door.

"It's still raining so when you're done with whatever it is you do, go to the living room; we're going back over the mission," He grunted peeking into the hall to make sure none of the others were around to taunt both the Jaganshi's. He stepped out and slid the door shut behind him before retreating down the hall making almost no noise.

She sighed and lay back in her futon, stretching her body and feeling the faint warmth left by the demon on her right. Giving another sigh she got up and changed into a pair of black sweats and matching sneakers. Stretching a bit more she stepped into the hall and nearly rammed into their new guest.

"Oh sorry," Ryuko stated with a slight sneer; Alex merely figured living the life as an heiress might have given her a bit of an ego. She certainly looked the part of royalty with long straight black hair and deeply purple eyes; there was a certain malice and superiority behind those eyes.

"No, my fault, I'll try to be careful," the fire demon didn't so much as smile while she apologized, "Do you need help finding the living room?"

"No, it's just down this hall and to the left," the dragon said and started off with grace behind every step. Alex twitched at her retreating form, very much wanting to hurt the heir but knowing it would most likely land her in Spirit World Prison for the second time in her life. Not a very promising prospect at all.

**Living Room**

"Ok we're all here so what's the deal?" Jewel asked tiredly from the couch, leaning on the ice hanyou seated next to her for support. Sapphire looked vaguely tempted to lower the temperature either to wake the wind demon up more or to cause just a bit of mischief.

"Reviewing the mission," Alex stated from the arm of the couch next to Sapphire. "Or at least the details I'm pretty sure," She added.

They all saw Kurama nod before he started to speak. "As we all know we're protecting Ryuko; there was an assassination attempt on her life a few days before her father contacted Koenma. Apparently there is growing unrest between her clan and the one south of her lands in a desert known as the Badland's." Alex's eyes widened slightly at the news. Kurama continued, "We aren't completely sure as to why they would attack other then Ryuko being heir to the throne of the Mountain Dragons." There was a long silence as the tired detectives took this in.

"Holy crap you're a princess!" Jewel jumped up and pointed at the dragon. She turned to her team, "We're protecting a princess!"

"Er, actually I'm an heir," Ryuko corrected quietly from her spot on the floor; legs tucked under her and sitting with near perfect posture.

"But that makes you a princess!" Jewel declared. She was still freaking out at the noble rank of the demon in front of them.

"I…suppose," Ryuko replied, sweat dropping at the girls antics.

"You totally are!" Jewel stated as though she'd known it all along, "Guys why are we protecting a princess?"

"Were you _not _listening to the explanation just now or are you stupid?!" Kayori demanded with an angry vein pulsating on her brow.

"I'd say a little from column A, a lot from column B," Alex shot back with a smirk. Jewel glared at the Jaganshi and looked ready to lunge if Yusuke hadn't started to speak.

"Alright, since we can't exactly go outside we'll be training in grandma's evil room of eternal darkness," Yusuke grunted irritably.

"Or we could just skip it altogether," Jewel added hopefully.

"I second the motion," Yusuke agreed quickly as he shoved the girls over and slumped onto the couch.

"You two are just lazy," Alex grunted and swiftly kicked their shins.

"But it's raining! I don't wanna train!" Jewel lunged at and hugged the short girls legs, throwing off her balance and they would have toppled over had Kurama not helped in removing the white haired demon.

"Too bad," Alex hit her this time, "We'll just go to the dark room like Yusuke said."

"Or we can skip it altogether," Sapphire chimed in.

"Hm, I'll have to agree with Sapph on this," Yusuke said

Several minutes of arguing later the group decided that Kayori and Jewel (Although they coerced the wind demon) would train with Ryuko for a few hours in the dojo at the back of the temple, sadly they had just learned of its existence from the elderly psychic that resided there. When the rain eventually stopped they would take up training outside again, this time with the dragon.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: And there you have it. The second chapter, hope more people liked it. So please, please review people.


	3. For A Princess

Psychicfiredemoness: New chapter. Please enjoy, own nothing.

**Chapter 3 Fit For a Princess**

"That was one of the _most_ barbaric things I've ever had to endure!" cried the dragon as she, Jewel and Kayori entered the living room some hours later; the rain was still pouring outside.

"You'll get used to it," Jewel tried to reassure rubbing her eyes and when she pulled away the blue and purple irises were swimming in seas of red, "Well goodnight everybody." She yawned and started off towards her room.

"Jewel, it's only eleven am," Alex stated pointing to the clock, the minute hand just reaching the one.

"Damnit!" she groaned tiredly as she slumped onto the couch, spreading her body across the cushions despite Yusuke already sitting on it to lounge. "Do you mind?" she asked him irritably.

"I was here first!" he stated indignantly.

"No you weren't," she lied trying to shove him away and found herself on the ground having been pushed roughly.

"Is he like that with all women?" Ryuko asked sounding slightly upset at Yusuke's actions.

"Oh don't worry Jewel always has it coming," Sapphire grinned from the floor having been playing, and beating, Kuwabara at video games. The boy then stormed from the room indignantly.

"Are…are you sure she does?" asked the dragon seeming unsure.

"Trust us, the bakakaze _always _does," Hiei glowered striding into the room. Ryuko's face tinged pink in embarrassment having not believed the hanyou over the full-blooded demon. But then again, it was probably how she was raised, to look down at half-breeds and humans.

"Stop calling me that," Jewel glared from the floor, seeming content to just lay there.

"Make me," He shot back and she jumped up to tackle him, successfully missing him when he dodged and slammed herself into the wall.

"She'll be out for a while," Kayori giggled at Jewel's dazed expression as she and Sapphire set the unconscious girl on the couch, Yusuke _still _on it. He twitched glaring at the two who merely grinned as though telling him to deal with it.

"Don't shove her this time," Alex sighed angrily staring out at the rain as the grounds of the temple looked ready to flood.

"You can't stop me…" he muttered darkly, clearly the dismal weather was getting to him as well. There was another few minutes of silence before he exploded from pent up energy and boredom. "That's it! I'll train her for a while!" he declared jumping off the couch and knocking Jewel back onto the floor where she remained dazed. He then strode over, gripped Ryuko's wrist and dragged her away much to her discontent.

"This is not proper conduct!" she raged quietly as she was taken from the room.

"Jeez is she ever loud," Jewel sat up rubbing her ears.

"…Weren't you knocked out?" Kayori asked curiously as the wind demon slumped onto the couch in a cat-like manner.

"Maybe I was maybe I wasn't," She smiled trying to look sly.

"And maybe you're just an idiot," Alex and Hiei stated in unison before glaring at one another for the same track of mind.

**Dusk**

Both fire demons were nearly on the verge of homicidal rages due to the perpetual rain that fell all around the temple; apparently one so more than the other because Alex was chasing Kayori, sword drawn because the light hanyou had continuously made a popping sound with her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Kayori wailed having run into a nearly closet and barricaded herself inside it for safety reasons. Sapphire had joined the chase as well but her reason was to make sure Alex didn't kill their teammate. She quickly grabbed the blonde and started dragging her away from the door with pitiful ease.

"This isn't over I know where you live Kay!" Alex raged, her small figure being carried into the living room where Kurama sat reading a book while Kuwabara was beating Jewel at a Playstation game much to her apparent displeasure. Yusuke and Ryuko (Who looked much worse for wear) had also appeared.

"Hey Jagan-girl," he stated, "We've decided that Ryuko needs to have a constant eye on her cause of the whole assassination thing going on."

"Good for you Yusuke," she snapped being set down, "Why are you telling me besides the obvious fact that we work together?"

"And, we've decided that you're the one that's gonna do it," he grinned obviously thinking himself clever until he found himself on the ground, the small demon strangling him in pure rage.

"I don't think you should have broken it to her quite like that Yusuke," Kurama sweat dropped staring at the scene and closing his book to watch.

"Dinner!" came the soft call of Yukina only a moment after Yusuke started gagging for breath. Alex finally got off him to feed on whatever scrumptious meal the Koorime had prepared.

"Oh no you don't!" Yusuke coughed, "You're Dragon-girl's body guard now so you have to treat her wounds first."

Alex turned a glare on him and walked with the Dragon to her bedroom where a multitude of medical supplies lay.

The princess sat as Alex pulled out a kit of bandages and antiseptics; the blonde wondering why on Earth Yusuke had taken to beating the royalty.

"You're really banged up you know that?" she said trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen, "You should tell Yusuke to go easy on you if you aren't used to taking a beating." She sighed wrapping gauze around the left limb.

"Hm," she replied sounding thoughtful, "Beatings you say?"

"Yes…" That old familiar suspicion fell over her as Ryuko turned a malicious smirk her way.

"Sounds like something fit for a slave as is the job of medic, wouldn't you say so?" she asked slyly and the realizations finally hit her.

She finished the bandages and walked out to the kitchen, eating in silence.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yep that's all you guys are getting for the time being, because I have to work more so on Geometry because it's being a bitch to me with it's little triangle forms and trig tables and things...

Hiei: ...What?

Alex: Silence traitor!

Hiei: How am I a traitor?

Alex: I dunno... Uh...Gem

Hiei: (Glares)

Psychic: Right well next chapter you'll get to see how Alex and Ryuko know each other so please review and guess how if you'd like. Later.


	4. Things That Haunt

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay Alex's past.

Alex: That isn't a yay! No part of that should even remotely be described with yay!

Psychic: I meant…yay a new chapter?

Alex: The hell you did!

Psychic: Heh, maybe I did!

Alex: But you didn't!

Psychic: How do you know!?

Alex: Because I know!

Psychic: You know nothing! (Attacks)

Alex: Ah! (Fights back)

Hiei: Since those two idiots are otherwise engaged… psychicfiredemoness owns nothing aside from her pathetic blend of characters.

**Chapter 4 Things that Haunt**

The Jaganshi lay there in the dark staring at the blank ceiling panels with the dragon she was to guard sleeping several feet away in a futon much like the one she currently resided in. She sighed and rolled onto her side trying to sleep, assuming the damned rain ever let up they'd be training tomorrow; she needed the sleep! And still it didn't come, leaving her to lay there and think about the comment Ryuko had left her with.

She tossed some more before finally falling into a restless sleep.

_The tiny blonde continued to scrub at the dried blood that stained the stone flooring of the large palace. The brown stain stayed in place as it had for the past five minutes and a cold chill of fear spilled over her. The fear that the guards would see her lack of progress in the days scouring and that they would again break the rules set by the King and Queen and beat her as they did every chance they got._

"_Alex! Hey Alex!" came a happy voice and the eldest child ran over, her short reddish hair frizzed out as it normally was._

"_Yes?" she asked still trying to get rid of the stain._

"_You don't have to work today!" she gripped the younger girl and dragged her out leaving the bucket and rag there._

"_What? Why?" she questioned._

"_The princess, from the mountains, cause they're in a Civil War and all, is down here for a while till it cools down and you have to be her personal attendant until mom and dad say otherwise," she explained and pulled the girl down several flights of steps and out into the courtyard._

_A small girl of about Alex's age was waiting there with a bandage around her head where it seemed someone had ripped out a chunk of her ebony hair. She was glaring at the dirt and several guards from the North were milling around her. One regarded the older fire demon for a moment._

"_Highness," he said slightly nodding his head to her and showing off a set of gray horns, "Is this slave you've brought to attend our princess; Ryuko?"_

"_Slave I don't see any _slave _I see a _servant _but definitely not a slave," Adora spat out at the guard._

"…" _He said nothing and stared at her._

_Adora let out an annoyed sigh, "Yes, this is Alex; she'll be attending the princess if she needs anything." With that she walked away grumbling something foul in her native tongue and Alex tried to block it out._

_The guards hissed something in their own strange language to the princess before they took flight and headed north._

"Alex wake up!" Yusuke screamed opening the door to the room. He slammed the door as he left leaving the Dragon princess to hiss angrily in his wake.

The Jaganshi groaned as she woke up; the images were still in her minds. She vaguely wondered how long ago that had been, it must have been nearly a decade since the first time she had met this manipulative brat. The only consolation she took when they were younger was that like herself, Ryuko had been an outcast for not being of the country of Fire Demons. However the taller girl had faired better than Alex ever would.

"Are you awake? I need to get my clothes on for whatever Koenma will be having us do today," stated the dragon who lounged in her futon still.

Had she not been royalty and her assignment Alex would have ripped her throat out in more of a literal manner. So instead she narrowed her eyes as she got into a pair of sweat pants.

"Dress yourself princess," she shot back slipping into a baggy shirt.

"Do you honestly expect me to do such a task when you yourself are so well suited for it slave?" she snapped and a small spurt of flame escaped her mouth. She only narrowed her eyes more at both the nickname and the spurt of fire which mocked her own race. "I mean I'm surprised you're even a Spirit Detective with your history."

Alex's eyes widened slightly and she knew the Dragon must have seen it because of her next words.

"Wait, you mean Koenma doesn't know about your past?" a cruel smirk formed on her pale face, "It would be a _shame_ if someone were to inform him of what your prior obligation in Makai is. You'd have to leave your little human friends and that attractive demon." She gave a dreamy sigh at the last part. It was short lived and her malicious tone returned. "So what are you waiting for? I need to be dressed."

The demon stood and strode to the dresser that had been placed inside for Ryuko. She took out the outfit the Dragon would wear that day before dressing her in it.

**End Chapter **

Alex: I hate her!

Psychic: It's alright sweetie just go eat some chocolate.

Alex: I don't want chocolate I want-!

Yusuke: Hiei.

Alex: …I do not!

Yusuke: Sure…

Alex: I don't you asshole! I want to kill Ryuko!

Psychic: Ehehe… Please review everyone, suggestions are more than welcome.


	5. Extra Task?

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes I'm finally updating, so enjoy it! Because I'll probably be grounded come report cards.

Alex: Why this time?

Psychic: Because I do not, nor will I ever- understand circles.

Alex: Well, you just need to remember that the Area is Pi r square and Circumference is d Pi.

Psychic: Thank you Alex, you've been a _load _of help, just for that I'm sending you back to school with Sondai.

Alex: Ok.

Psychic: …You're not supposed to be fine with it!

Alex: You were gonna make that the plot this chapter anyways!

Psychic: Shut up!

Hiei: (sighs) Since they are again arguing, psychicfiredemoness owns nothing, aside from her idiotic characters.

Alex: Hey!

**Chapter 5 An Extra Task**

"Took you guys long enough!" Yusuke fumed as the two finally entered the living room.

"Yusuke shut up," Alex grunted, "Why are we out here anyways?" She looked around. Save for Hiei, all the other detectives were out in the room; most of which occupying the couch as usual.

"As we all know, spring break ends today," he said crossing his arms over his chest. He almost looked like he was pouting.

"What's your point?" she questioned.

"We have to do something fun today," he declared and there was then a very long silence.

"What!?" fumed Jewel who tackled him from behind and knocked him to the floor, "You woke all of us up at seven in the morning and we aren't even going to train!? What the hell is wrong with you Yusuke!?" She would have continued yelling at him had he not just pinned the wind demon under him with pathetic ease.

"Well, you guys have any suggestions for what to do today?" asked the teen struggling with the demon. He looked up and the group had dispersed, save for Kuwabara who had fallen asleep on the couch. "Hey!" he cried indignantly jumping up and ran off to find the rest of the group.

**Kitchen**

"Man, the one time Yusuke's right it _had _to be about school," Kayori sighed from the table.

"School?" Ryuko asked curiously. She looked generally puzzled at the word.

"It's a place that humans, and in our case, demons and hanyou's attend so that we can learn but considering our group the only people benefiting from the experience are Kurama and myself," Alex stated from the stove, "I guess you would have had tutors or something. And Sapph since you don't like eggs you can fix yourself something."

"What!" cried the hanyou, "Please make me something Alex?" She only received a glare from the girl working on breakfast. "Hehehe….or not."

"So what happens at a school?" Ryuko seemed intrigued now.

"We take several classes. Math, English, Sciences, Social Sciences, Physical Education and some electives," Kurama explained. She seemed to understand.

"Hey! What the hell is the deal with you all walking out on me!" Yusuke had found them. He stormed into the room menacingly while the fox and dragon continued their conversation.

"Breakfast," Alex called to the group and the teen shut up and sat down instantly. They also heard hurried footsteps and Jewel ran in taking her seat next to Kayori at the end of the table leaving all to sweat drop.

The Jaganshi set down a large platter of scrambled eggs and handed them each a plate and fork. She walked back over to the counter and returned setting down a plate of toast in front of the ice hanyou who looked downright ecstatic that she wouldn't go hungry. The blonde plopped down next to the Hispanic and served herself.

"Seriously, what are we doing today?" Yusuke asked with a mouthful of eggs.

"Horrendous," Ryuko stated staring at him. He gave her a cold stare and swallowed.

"Well Yusuke, seeing as it's _still _raining I'd say, nothing," Alex stated with a sarcastic cheerfulness as Kuwabara entered sleepily and sat by Yusuke.

He narrowed his eyes at the girl's statement. "Shut up Alex," He said shoveling eggs into his mouth again.

"Your friend is a complete and utter barbarian, I hope I will not be attending with him," Ryuko stated.

"Attending what?" Yusuke asked giving her a glare and helping himself to another serving.

"She wishes to attend school," Kurama seemed to almost sigh the words.

"Well, how old is she?" Yusuke asked.

"I'm seventeen you barbarian," she stated snidely to him.

"Well she's too old for our school Kuwabara," Yusuke didn't sound too torn up about the ordeal.

"Guess she'll have to go with Kurama and me," Sapphire stated.

"Kurama and I," Alex stated.

"Kurama and you what?" Sapphire blinked in question.

"No, it's not 'Kurama and me' it's 'Kurama and I'," Alex corrected.

"Shut up you Grammar Nazi," both hanyou's stated.

"She is right you know," Kurama added and received two dry looks, "Ahem, seeing as Alex is the one in charge of protecting Ryuko I think it would be best if she were to attend Takashi with her."

The tiny blonde visibly twitched. "Clear it with Koenma," She stated and started in on her food.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Well that's all I got for now.

Alex: So please stay tuned for the next chapter of hell in which I live.

Psychic: Ah come on, get happy Alex.

Alex: Make me.

Psychic: Ok. (Throws Hiei plushie at her)

Alex: How does that help!?

Psychic: Dunno, please review everyone. And a few characters are gonna appear, and slightly complicate things perhaps yes.


	6. High School

Psychicfiredemoness: Well despite some characters. I love this story to bits! Too bad not more people do though. (Sighs)

Yusuke: Uh-oh I know this monologue- You're deleting the story!

Psychic: I'm not deleting the story! I'm just a bit irked that when I finally write something I like- no one else cares! Well save maybe Zeke…

Yusuke: Oh so you want reviews?

Psychic: Yeah, pretty much... Very badly. Well thank you lectaelf and Celedeen Tachibana, my few reviews for the last chapter.

Alex: Ah hell…

Psychic: Yep! Well I own nothing but as Hiei says; my idiotic characters. So I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 6 Human High School**

Alex could have _killed_ Koenma, she really could have. He was allowing Ryuko to attend school with her and the girl pretty much wasn't allowed to stray from the Jaganshi's primary means of sight. It was barely seven a.m. and she was already unbelievably pissed off; she nearly pitied the first human to irk her that day. Nearly.

"Are we almost there?" Ryuko asked sounding more civil then she had any other time the two were alone.

"Nearly," Alex sighed lugging her dark backpack with her. She was glad that handbags weren't the standard unlike Meiou but felt rather the opposite about Takashi's other lax regulations.

"Alright," the dragon stated almost happily. It seemed the mandatory uniforms of Takashi suited her tastes well. A black skirt cut above the knees with a matching long sleeved top that was supposed to have a white kerchief around the neck and under the collar in the same fashion as Keiko's. Ryuko's wore hers according to the dress code while Alex's was wrapped around the wound she'd received from Hiei just before leaving the temple for her house some time around five a.m.

_Does she have to be so damn cheery about all of this?_ Alex's mind bit out as she stalked just behind to guard the girl.

As they continued up the sidewalk the school walls came into view; a fresh coat of paint was applied to them in certain areas to cover up the graffiti of the local gangs. It would be back soon enough.

"This is it?" Ryuko stopped dead in her tracks to glare at the school, "You learn at this…this _dump_?" Petty as it was, Alex was very pleased to see the appalled look on the girl's pale face.

"I try," she breathed out stopping as well and unwrapped her bloody kerchief from around her dominant hand. It had stopped bleeding but it was still tender and sighed. She would have trouble holding her pencil and if any religious zealot saw her hand they'd think she had stigmata or something. She rewrapped the wound with a sigh.

"About time you got here, I thought you'd gotten another mission or something," came a voice, the tone level without showing any real emotion behind it. From behind the wall stepped a boy of average height. He pushed a pair of sunglasses with crimson lenses back to his eyes; he didn't need them except for the purpose of fashion.

"You aren't far off," she bit back, "I'll be protecting her while she attends school for a while."

"So…" the boy bent down eye level with the dragon and examined her so closely that his unkempt black hair brushed against her forehead, "What kind of demon are you? Or are you some special human?"

"How does he know about-" Ryuko gave a startled cry.

"It's a very long and involved story," Alex sighed, "Come on the bell's going to ring soon." Ryuko started off ahead again with Alex following.

"Whoever was that rude boy?" She huffed pompously.

"Sondai Hokori. He shares our classes," Alex explained with a yawn as they entered the main hall, "We go up here," She instructed the girl up a flight of stairs and into a classroom.

Few students were milling around as the bell rang moments later. Not many more filled in within the five minute passing period. She showed the princess to the cleanest desk in the room, her own, and allowed her to sit there while she took Ren's desk behind. Sondai and three others filed in several minutes later and took desks; the dark haired boy taking Alex's right and Ren now behind her. Still the teacher did not arrive.

"Where is the educator?" Ryuko asked.

"He usually doesn't show. Has a hangover after the weekends you know," yawned a boy with scruffy blonde hair. His steely eyes were glued onto the dragon in a cold manner.

"Really?" Asked the boy from behind Alex, a slightly short and amber eyed version of the boy in front of Sondai.

"No Ren not really," Alex sighed exasperatedly. She knew it would be a very long, painfully annoying day.

"Hey are you a foreigner?" asked another boy, the one to Sondai's left. He had stretched himself over said boy's desk to get a better look at her.

"How rude of you to ask that," she hissed serpent-like.

"Hey…you're not human are you? Unless you're wearing contacts- are you wearing contacts?" he suddenly closed his light eyes in a grin, "That is so hott if you are!"

Sondai literally shoved the boy off his desk making his legs fly up as he hit the ground. Sondai went about his business of putting his bag on his desk and rummaging through it.

"Slav- I mean Alex, who are all these odd, foolish, rude humans?" demanded Ryuko glaring at the boy that now tried to look up her skirt. The blonde kicked at him until he returned to his seat.

"The perverted one is Syo Takahate, the twins are Ren," she pointed behind herself to the frantically waving boy, "And Akashi," she pointed to the bored blonde in front of Sondai; he was still examining the dragon, "Mizuko. And as I said, this is Sondai Hokori." She turned serious and regarded the three in front of her knowing that Ren would be paying attention. "This is Ryuko, she's my mission. And if any of you guys do anything to screw it up…" she gave a feral growl and glared at them in turn, "The outcome will not be pleasant."

"Not pleasant like a visit from an Aunt or not pleasant like you're going to rip out our internal organs then show them to us making sure we are still conscious enough to register what they are before you cauterize the wounds and we pass out then die?" Akashi asked as casual as any normal conversation would be. The princess looked appalled once more though this time it was at the human's vivid description of their demise.

"Hey…I only used that threat on you guys once… well except Syo he gets one of those every month or so," she replied and stomped on something on the ground. Said perverted brunet shot up holding his smashed spy camera and looking very put out.

"Syo you try that again or on the dragon and I'll tear out your intestines, hang you by them from the school rafters and then proceed to beat you with a sharp blade," Alex growled out.

"Fine, fine," he said in anguish and slumped in his seat as their Language teacher finally greeted them holding a pack of ice to his throbbing head.

**Lunch Period**

"Hey Sondai," Alex yawned lying her head on her folded arms, "Will you do me a favor?"

"Sure what is it?" he asked picking at his lunch.

"Watch Ryuko for a few minutes, I need to rest my eyes for just…a bit," she said.

_The tiny blonde was older now, wiser and more distrusting of humans and demons alike. She sat going over her math work to make sure it was all done correctly and that her work was shown. She set it down with a smirk of pride and proceeded to lean on one arm that was propped up on her desk. Closing her eyes she let her mind wander about trivial things._

"_Hey," she felt a poke on her forehead._

_Her other eyes shot open and she shot back against her chair, glaring at the offended._

"_Whoa, you're just a little skittish aren't you?" he remarked. It was some boy that sat ahead of her with a pair of sunglasses that he didn't need. "You always get down with your work fast, can you help me?"_

"_No," she snapped back and forced her head back down on the desk._

_Day after day the same boy would ask her for help or try to strike up a conversation with her always having a sort of amused smile of his face as he did so; as though annoying her had become a personal enjoyment of his or something. She still didn't cave and her temper was growing thin as she stormed up the steps to Genkai's ready to train her little heart and all of her pent up aggression out._

_Reaching the final steps she saw that same boy, the same annoying, pestering boy speaking with Master Genkai about something._

"_Oh what the hell!?" she let out pointing accusingly at him._

_He turned and looked just as surprised as she did. "I uh," he said, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I'm here to train what are you doing here!? Are you stalking me or something you creep!" she accused him._

"_No I need training too you…you non-math helping girl!" he shot back._

"_Ok what the hell is all the yelling about?" Yusuke came out to worsen the situation because that's what the dimwitted boy does. He looked at the two. "Alex you might be a demon but you're supposed to protect the humans not kill them," he stated seeing her posture and went back inside._

"_You're a demon?" her classmate asked._

"_Great now we have to erase his memories," Genkai said sarcastically taking a drag from her cancer stick, "Or better yet, you two work it out on your own." She walked away._

_In all reality it had turned out that Sondai had only been there to harness his Spiritual powers which had become a nuisance to him of late. So he found out about the Makai, Ningenkai and Reikai seeing that in Alex's opinion the truth was better than a memory sweep. He took it well and stated his opinion on not caring whether someone was human or demon and then again made a reference to Alex's math skills. She took the hint and tutored him in class from that point forward and was slowly integrated into his group of friends at Takashi which included Ren, Akashi and Syo. Needless to say she didn't take to them very well at first._

Something solid hit the dozing girls head waking her abruptly and whatever it was hit the floor loudly. She shot up and glared around the room as some boy on the other side of the room grinned proudly from his seat. "Told you I could hit her," He said and another classmate gave him a hundred yen.

Twitching Alex glanced back to see if Ryuko was there; she was and she was talking quietly with some girls. The Jaganshi then took the math book sitting on Sondai's desk and chucked it at the boy. It hit dead on and the center of his face.

"Punk," she let out sitting back down and seething angrily as the top of her head still throbbed. She looked down to see what the crude human had thrown anyways; it was a rather large rock. She twitched wondering how he ever got it in class.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yay! I finally updated and it was fairly long! Yea verily!

Hiei: Stop speaking like that!

Alex: She didn't listen to the tennis players; she won't listen to you, especially considering the fact that she holds written power over us.

Hiei: …Shut up and go to your human child.

Ryuko: Yes, listen to Hiei.

Alex: …

Psychic: Hehehe…foreshadowing. Please, please review! Reviews soothe the savage beast! And I apologize for the long wait on updates.


	7. Scars and Guilt

Psychicfiredemoness: Well, uh…

Yusuke: Can't think of anything?

Psychic: Not a thing.

Alex Wow, now you know how Yusuke feels.

Yusuke: Hey shut up Jagan-girl!

Alex: Yeah, yeah psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Chapter 7 Scars and Guilt Never Fade**

It had nearly been a month since Ryuko had been staying with the detectives at the over sized building that Genkai owned. The Dragon had managed to mellow out quite a bit in the short time and had been getting along better with the others, even Yusuke the 'barbarian'. It was annoying.

Alex heaved a sigh as she stared up at the night sky from the roof above her room. She had asked Hiei to watch her for a while so she could do some things back home and much to her surprise the demon hadn't objected. She had returned almost twenty minutes ago but hadn't so much as entered the temple and instead headed up to the cool tiles of the roof; it was the only alone time she'd had in a while being forced to guard the heir day in and day out and she would make the most of it.

"Sup?" She jumped and would have fallen from the roof had the speaker not grabbed her by the collar and set her back down. "Damn you're jumpy!"

"Do you have to just appear out of nowhere Yusuke!?" she hissed trying to calm herself as he plopped down next to her.

"I didn't appear out of nowhere. You were staring off into space when I sat down," he grinned, "So why haven't you come back inside yet?"

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't really feel like going back and watching her right now," she said, "… I hate her."

"Ah come on she isn't that bad once you get to know her," he sighed laying back and cushioning his head with both arms.

"Do you really know her Yusuke?" she asked quietly, "Tsk, I've probably just been around her too much in the last month. That can happen when you're around someone too much."

"Yeah I guess," He said looking up at the sky, "So…You don't think Keiko will find me up here do you?"

She narrowed her eyes at him in suspicion. "Up here at the temple or up here on the roof?" she asked.

"Uh, a little of both," he said.

"…What did you do this time?" she questioned.

"Uh, nothing never mind," he said quickly, "So how was school?"

"It's Sunday you idiot," she said smartly, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing!" he replied waving his hands in front of him in defense. His stopped his childish antic for the moment and stared at another part of the roof. She looked over after seeing the serious look he had gained.

"What's up?" she asked quietly following his gaze. There was a dark shadow running stealthily across the roof and they were headed towards a corner of the roof; they turned westwards and started towards them.

"Guess he knows we're here," Yusuke said with a smirk that clearly said he was ready for the fight.

"Just don't get cocky," Alex sighed jumping up and getting into a defensive stance; she's leave most of the offense to the human who was throwing a punch at the shadowy figure.

He missed and they leapt into the air and threw several small knives at both detectives. Yusuke blocked them easily and jumped away as the obviously demonic creature made a punch for him but he froze suddenly, his body seeming to fight its invisible bonds as the assassin stabbed a small dagger into his upper arm as a scream that was distinctly feminine rang through the temple grounds.

"Yusuke!" Alex yelled running forward and ignoring the scream. She would rather save her friend then the mission as current. She was wrenched back by the arms by whatever strange power seemed to have stopped Yusuke.

"Hey Jagan-girl can you move?" he called back to her having head butted the assassin; he was knocked to the tile roofing where he slid down to the ground, his face clearly having been broken by the teens hard head.

"No, something's got us good man," she replied struggling to free herself or at least get up. She was sliding down the roof at a gradually raising pace.

"Ha, did you really think we'd just distract the champion of the Dark Tournament with one low level?" came a voice, both heads rotated towards the largest tree. An extremely gangly demon with wooden looking skin was sitting on a branch holding several glittering objects. Wires.

"Hey let us go and maybe we won't kill you," Yusuke threatened struggling again, the wires cut into him slightly.

"Sorry, we're just here to kill someone, you'll just be in the way so relax, it'll be less painful that way I'm sure, or maybe not, I've never really been diced to bits," the demon tugged on the wires sharply and dug fine wounds into both detectives. However this movement on the demon's part caused the blonde to slip off the roof.

"Damnit!" she fumed plummeting to the ground headfirst. She concentrated quickly as she grew closer to the hard dirt. The demon let out a howl of pain as his left arm caught fire; he dropped the wires holding Yusuke. "You'd better," she hit the ground, "Kill him…"

_The small blonde scrubbed happily for the first time in her five years of life. It wasn't because she enjoyed the tedious task but because the princess had given her a piece of candy. It was very sweet and the little demon had enjoyed it immensely but when having asked why she got such a generous donation on the princess' part she merely said the Queen said she was getting to fat and that it wasn't becoming for a woman to be fat unless it's with a child._

_She continued her menial labor until she was finished with the spot on the floor and picked up her bucket and rags. She needed to start on the next spot immediately. She turned a corner to see one of the guards passing her, he looked very angry about something and spat on her as she walked past him. She sniffled walking on when there was a sudden blinding pain in her back. _

_She fell forward and hit the cold stone floor; she thought it was strange that the floor would be so cold when they lived in the wastes of Makai. She felt something warm soaking into her sack cloth shirt. A sudden metallic smell overwhelmed her nose and she suddenly felt odd, like she was in her body but not all at once; it made her scared and she started to cry._

"_Stupid little slave," growled the cruel guard, he kicked her over, "More worthless then even the sands that make up our worthless land." She looked over to see the image of his claymore, it was going in and out of focus and it was red at the tip for some reason. He raised it up but he suddenly fell back._

"_Fool, attacking the slaves is not tolerated neither is insulting our country," growled and angry voice. Thought she could not see him through her blurred sight she recognized the gruff voice, the Captain of the Guard; he was a man very loyal to the Badlands and upheld the law without hesitation. Things then went black and she was just vaguely aware of being carried._

The Jaganshi woke in pain, both in her back and in her head where she had landed. She didn't understand why her back throbbed as it did. She noticed Yusuke was gone and that the demon was nowhere in sight. She refocused on her pained back knowing he killed the vile thing.

She felt her back under her shirt and found her back to be bleeding. She sighed, it wasn't the first time this had happened; whenever she had that particular nightmare or some other vividly painful memory involving some sort of punishment her Jagan would lash out in her sleep. She closed her Jagan having felt it lay open and staring and started towards whichever entrance to the temple was closest not caring which she took, already lost in thought to try and block out the steady throb in her head or the unpleasant feel of blood running down from the wound.

She remembered what had happened when she woke up the next day; she was in the infirmary of the palace. She had been on her stomach and was in an immense amount of pain at both the wound and the stinging ointment and balm that a medic had applied before covering her back in bandages. It had turned out that the guard had taken a stab at her in rage or something like that and cut from just below her right shoulder all the way to her left hip. The scar hadn't shrunk at all over the years and still spanned her back.

She sigh escaped her as she entered the temple. It was quiet, and as clichéd as it is, it was too quiet. She took off at a run to find anyone that might be around suddenly worried about her friends, again forgetting the mission.

Upon entering her room she found the detectives plus Genkai and Yukina crammed into the room. Ryuko was clutching desperately to Hiei's arm, he looked especially moody at having to hold the frightened girl; the Dragon's sleeve was torn from her night shirt and the arm that gripped the demon most tightly was severely mangled and badly bleeding. She looked around at the others, Genkai was calmly standing in a corner and she left a moment later after getting a cancer stick from her pocket. Kurama was contacting Koenma on his communicator while Yukina was healing a dazed Kuwabara, Yusuke watching them in boredom. Jewel was playing cards with Kayori.

"Bout time you got back," she looked up to see Sapphire, "Where the hell were you Alex!?" She had several small cuts on her face and neck. She couldn't _help _but notice the two faint scars that were on her neck and instantly knew who had given them to her.

"I fell," she said simply entering the room and leaned on the wall to watch Kayori beating Jewel who seemed about to scream profanities.

"That isn't really that unbelievable," Kayori said setting a card down.

"Yeah she kinda did though," Yusuke spoke up, "We were up on the roof hanging out before those guys attacked."

"Wait, you were here?" Jewel asked suddenly losing her angry face to gain a confused one.

"Yeah for a little while," she said as a knot formed in her gut.

"Why weren't you with Ryuko then?" Kurama closed the mirror and stared at her with a kind of calm anger, "You're supposed to protect her Alex. If you had been here this could have been avoided and she wouldn't have been so gravely injured."

"N…no it's ok Kurama," Ryuko spoke weakly lifting her head slightly from Hiei's arm, only one dark eye had been showing as she clung to him. Her face was cut up badly from what must have been something delicately sharp.

"No it isn't, she isn't supposed to leave your side as your protector, and she did while you were under our guard then, she should have returned when she got back to the temple, not gone up to the roof," Kurama scolded.

Alex looked away guiltily, she felt like a child being told off by one of the other slaves, although those telling offs usually led to violence.

"Hey give her a break Kurama," Yusuke said, "Besides she helped me fight on the roof, sorta, until she fell…"

"Thank you for that Yusuke," Kayori rolled her eyes at him, "For your valuable input."

"It doesn't matter, I'm at fault so don't go and try to justify my mistakes, I should be here to protect her, it's part of the mission isn't it? And I've just failed miserably. They now will know to send more assassins if they try this again, so I'll have to stay around Ryuko," she said, "I'm sorry for letting you get hurt while you were supposed to be under my watch princess." She bowed to the girl. "You guys can leave, I won't neglect my duties again," she said.

They started to file out of the room, Sapphire quickly strode over to Kurama and punched him on the head before letting forth a stream of Spanish which they could only guess meant.

"Uh…Are they breaking up?" Jewel asked pointing.

"I've no idea," Alex sighed. "Sapphire! Kurama's right so please for the love of everything unnatural, stop beating and or berating the fox!" She fumed.

The Hispanic girl huffed indignantly and strode from the room. Kurama followed her looking a bit disgruntled.

"Night then," Jewel bid them.

Alex turned back knowing who still remained in the room. "You leave too," she instructed to Hiei who looked more comfortable now that the Dragon didn't have her reptilian claws dug into his flesh.

"Hn," he slid away from the girl and strode out, bumping into the blonde's shoulder roughly. She suddenly felt like crying from the contact and wasn't sure why.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yay! I was inspired!

Alex: Stop making me all hurt on the inside!

Psychic: Ah suck it up!

Alex: Don't tell me to suck it up when I l-

Psychic: What's that? (Smirks) You what?

Alex: I…I er…That's for a later chapter!

Psychic: I know. So yes as you see people, you are a different person when more comfortable around the people you're in the story with.

Alex: Oh you lying ho!

Psychic: Am I? Am I really?

Alex: Yes! You are!

Psychic: Well until next time, please review. I'd like at least three before I update. Pretty please? And to one and all, I would love any and all suggestions for the story, unless they involve a characters past, I already have all that planned out. So I hoped you enjoyed.


	8. Said Affections

Psychicfiredemoness: Hey ya'll hope everyone had totally Optimus Prime holidays.

Alex: Translation, awesome.

Yusuke: Then why can't she just say that?

Alex: Something about when she was in tennis.

Psychic: The devil balls!

Alex: See? She's psychotic.

Psychic: Ahem, well I apologize for not updating right after getting my three reviews; honestly I didn't think I'd get them that fast. But this just means that I love my readers to bits for reviewing. Ha! Feel the love that might be venomous! Feel it and beware!

Alex: She's in her own little literary world again…

Psychic: (Rambling on and scribbling story down)

Yusuke: Psychicfiredemoness owns nothing. Oh and she wants to warn you beforehand that this is kinda gonna be OC heavy for a while, and it's pretty much a filler.

**Chapter 8 Said 'Affections'**

"Alright," Yusuke said seriously at the dinning table.

"No more holding back," Jewel nodded across from him.

"And no more avoiding it," Kuwabara added.

"This is the only way-" Yusuke began.

"-to do it right," the girl finished.

"Go!" the three yelled and shot out their hands.

Two papers and one rock. Jewel looked at her hand as though it had betrayed her and her head fell to the table while the boys got up grinning.

"Have fun with those dishes Jewel," Yusuke waved to her leaving the room.

"No! It…it wasn't fair!" she bellowed in woe.

"Holy crap Jewel! There aren't that many to do!" Kayori scolded the other girl as she continued to eat her rice.

"But I'm lazy," the girl said glumly.

"I think that was already established," Ryuko said gingerly picking her tea up. Her other limb was still in a sling and she wasn't used to using this arm. Alex might have felt more guilty about this had certain events not been occurring around the temple since the attack. Unbeknownst to her one such event was shortly going to take place at the table.

"So are we going out to train after this are we going to go train?" Ryuko asked already in her training uniform thanks to the blonde.

"Yeah that'd probably be best," Alex replied finishing off her breakfast and handing the bowl to Jewel. The demon looked at the bowl and then at Alex as though her team leader had sold her out and she was about to face the death sentence because of it or something.

"Oh get over it Jewel!" the girl fumed as a vein on her brow pulsated visibly. She turned back to the Dragon. "We'll head out to the forest when you're finished," she said.

"Shouldn't someone competent be training her?" Hiei asked from his corner of the table. He set his rice bowl down and Jewel let out an unhappy sound when it hit the table. "Especially considering what happened a few days ago," he added.

Alex glared at him. "And I suppose you'll train her then?"

"Hn. Fine, I could do a far better job then you could anyway," he remarked getting up. He hadn't even argued about it a little.

"I'm done," the Dragon chimed in getting up. She followed Hiei out of the room.

"Someone is in love," Kayori giggled more at the misfortune at Hiei, "Ah he'll be in hell soon." She then turned to Alex along with Sapphire and Jewel, whose head still lay on the table.

"What?" she snapped bitterly gripping her chopsticks so tight that they started to splinter.

"Well?" they all pressed.

"Well _what_?" she growled.

"Aren't you gonna argue the point a little?" Jewel asked lifting her head to reveal several grains of rice stuck to her face.

"You know, fight the good fight," Kayori added.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?" she asked loosening the hold on her eating utensil, in all honesty not understanding what they were getting at.

"We want you to fight for your man! Damnit you're dense Alex!" Sapphire said gripping her head in frustration.

"What the hell!?" she broke the chopsticks and began to twitch before throwing the remaining shards at them and causing the three to dive under the table. "You guys suck!" She stormed out of the room and out of the temple.

"You know I thought we were gonna die for a second," Sapphire laughed nervously.

"Yeah seriously," Kayori nodded her agreement.

"Hey Alex! We're you going?" Yusuke called as he held Kuwabara in a choke hold on the porch.

"Salon," she stated briskly.

"What you're actually go get made over?" Kuwabara asked as both boys stopped their struggling.

"Is it for Hiei?" Yusuke grinned.

Alex stopped mid step and turned in anger, throwing her shoe at the green clad boy and successfully knocking him out.

"Asshole," She grumbled retrieving her shoe from the porch and headed for the stone steps once more.

**Hokori Salon**

"Ok, so I was thinking maybe we do like…" Sondai shuffled around the many papers spread out on the floor of his room where he and the rest of the band resided for the moment. He found the sheet he was looking for, "Ah! Ok, Nightmare, Ten Speed, Delirium and maybe something else? What do you think?"

"Yeah," Alex sighed from the windowsill staring out at nothing particular.

"I think our manager's on drugs," Akashi stated.

"Not all managers are on drugs," Sondai said with a slight twitch as he dug through more papers.

"Just ours," Akashi added.

"Yeah," Alex replied again clearly not listening.

"Alex-chan…" Ren said stretching the honorific, "Will you pretty please bake me a cake then?"

"Yeah," she replied in the same blank tone as before.

"Ren don't take advantage of someone on drugs," Akashi smacked his brother.

"She isn't on drugs!" Sondai fumed looking up from the papers.

"Well, there's one way to tell," Syo said.

"Which is?" Sondai asked warily.

Syo merely grinned and turned to the blonde staring out the window. "Hey Alex! You want to have group s-!" Before he could finish Akashi had grabbed the bass drum and shoved it over the boys head down to his arms.

"You stupid pervert don't ask her that!" he screamed.

"You broke my drum!" Syo fell to his knees as tears rolled down his face.

"You needed a new one anyways," Alex stated, "And if you ever ask me anything like that ever again…" She glared daggers his way and he stumbled back slightly at the intensity.

"Does that mean you wouldn't have agreed?" Syo looked up with the tears streaked down his cheeks.

"Yes it means I wouldn't agree!" she yelled holding up her fist in rage. She was very close to punching out the human boy.

"You're _really _tense though Alex," Syo began leaning towards her with a suddenly sympathetic look adorning his face.

"Syo don't you dare finish that sentence!" Sondai ordered.

"And a good lay would help you relax," he finished so fast that is took them all a moment to fully understand his words.

Alex's leg shot out and kicked the drum around him sending him straight into a wall. She hopped off of the sill a moment later and headed for the door.

"Bye Alex," Sondai sighed heavily hold his face in one hand, clearly having become dispirited in the last few moments.

"Later," she said irritably closing his bedroom door and starting down the stairs leading into the salon below. She waved slightly to Sondai's mother before walking out the door and heading down the street for the bus station.

"Shouldn't you be back at the temple?" came the alto voice from behind her.

Alex froze and cursed harshly in her mind before turning to face the fox, he was carrying a plastic grocery bag.

"Hiei's training her right now, so I dropped by to talk to Sondai," She stated, "What about you? Shouldn't you be begging forgiveness from Sapph?" She asked coolly. She found some sort of sadistic pleasure as he averted his gaze for a fraction of a second. She sighed and resisted doing anything else that might hurt the fox at the moment. "Did you go shopping for Genkai again?" She asked.

He nodded. "I'm heading there now, you should as well," he stated and headed down the street.

"Yeah, yeah I get it," she muttered striding up next to him. "So…" She began as they entered the bus station.

"Yes?" Kurama asked as they showed their passes to the driver. They took a seat near the back and the large vehicle pulled out of the station for what would be over an hours drive back towards the temple.

"…Nothing," she replied and opted to staring out the window.

"Is it about Hiei?" he asked.

"Uh, no," she lied blushing slightly and continued to stare out the window until it went away.

"He stills cares for you Alex, he's just confused with Ryuko at the temple," he said placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort.

"Somehow I really doubt that," She replied brushing his hand away. She didn't need comfort over something that would never happen no matter how much she wished it would.

The fox chuckled slightly much to her irritation. "You'd be surprised," he said and remained quiet for the rest of the trip.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Holy crap, that was like, the worst filler ever.

Alex: At least is was partially funny.

Psychic: I guess but still…I meant for plot to be there!

Alex: Get over it, you can add plot when Kurama and I get back to the temple.

Psychic: Ah yes because of what's gonna happen eventually between Hiei and a certain dragon- (Is punched)

Alex: Shut up you whore!

Yusuke: Alright, please review. Hey! Why am I the one that's doing this thing again!?

Alex: Because you deserve props?


	9. Remember When We Met?

Psychic: Yay! Another chapter!

Alex: Oh joy, more of my suffering as Hiei falls for a goddamn dragon who can suffer at the hands of assassins for all I care.

Psychic: Wasn't Hiei an assassin thing once?

Alex: That wouldn't be suffering!

Psychic: Not for either of them…

Alex: …Write your will.

Psychic: Ahem, I own nothing.

**Chapter 9 Remember When We First Met?**

"I thought you went to a salon, why aren't you all pretty then?" Yusuke asked again in a tussle with Kuwabara on the porch as Alex walked up the stone steps with the fox.

"Not smart, even for you dimwit," Genkai stated strolling past the two humans as she took a drag from her cigarette.

"Yusuke, tell me, do you have a death wish?" the girl asked approaching the porch with a glare plastered across her face.

"No why?" he asked dropping Kuwabara.

She kicked him in the shin causing a sickening cracking sound. He fell over in pain gripping his injured limb as she slid the door into the living room open.

"You think he'd have learned better by now," Kurama sighed to himself as he followed the girl, closing the door after himself.

"Oh you're back?" Kayori looked up from the couch to see the two detectives, "Buy anything good Kurama?"

"Nothing non-essential," Kurama replied; he cast his gaze towards the hanyou reclining next to Kayori. Sapphire puffed out her cheeks slightly and looked away angrily.

Alex sighed at her stubborn friend's reaction and strode over to the couch. She gripped the girl's tanned arm and dragged her towards Kurama; she placed their hands together and walked away.

"Get over it Sapph!" She called back entering the kitchen. She could still hear Kayori giggling from the other room. She noticed that the breakfast dishes were finally gone from the table although Jewel was still sitting there, drinking tea and talking with Yukina about something.

"Hey you guys," she began.

"Sup?" Jewel asked as Yukina greeted her in a much more eloquent manner.

"Ryuko back yet?" she asked.

"Not yet, I think she's still out training with Hiei," Yukina answered.

"Oh," Alex said trying to hold back the twitch that fought with her right eye, "Do you know where they're training exactly?"

"I think they're down by the lake right now," Jewel answered this time taking a drink from her cup.

"Alright, thanks you guys," She waved back at them as she exited the room and headed back outside, intent on finding the two. She didn't want to get reamed again for not watching the princess.

After about a half hour she reached the lakeside clearing and found the two demons practicing swordplay.

_Alright, he's just teaching her how to use a blade; there is absolutely no reason for me to be concerned._ Alex thought. She leaned against a nearby tree to watch the two. Ryuko took a swing emulating Hiei; she lost balance and started to fall towards the ground. Despite trying to tell herself that she should care that her mission might get cut up on the rocks scattered across the shore Alex wanted to see the girl hurt.

However, much to her chagrin Hiei caught her before she fell. Something in her chest hurt suddenly and she didn't understand why.

"Keep your balance next time," he ordered, "Again." She swung the blade again and stayed on her feet. "If you're doing to skulk around you might want to hide your energy child," Hiei snapped without turning.

"Damn," Alex muttered stepping away from the tree and headed towards the two.

"What are you doing here anyway? I told you I'd train her today," he said coldly.

"I'm supposed to watch her remember?" she retorted and glanced at the girl; she had stopped training to watch the two bicker. "You should have let her fall, pain works well as a teacher if I recall correctly. At least that's what you told me when you were training me, or is she different?" She shot him a sharp look which he returned with much more force.

"She's important," he said nonchalantly. Alex again felt a pain in her chest, sharper this time. It was becoming bothersome.

"Right well, I think I'll just continue watching then," she turned away from the two and started back towards the trees.

"Wait," commanded the male. She turned and saw his katana flying towards her. She ducked out of the way quickly and heard it strike the tree behind her.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" she fumed before pulling the blade from the plant. "Just cause you want to kill me doesn't mean you can do it during a mission!" She started towards him to return the weapon despite it almost taking her head off.

"Use it," he stated.

"…What?" she asked not getting it. Did he want to spar?

"Spar with Ryuko," he ordered, "Use the sword."

"Oh but I'd hate to damage her pretty little face," she said with a sarcastic coolness to her voice. She examined the blade and held it out to him, "You know, cause she's 'important'." She knew it was coming but didn't care when Hiei hit her for mouthing off to him.

"Then use your fists shojo," he spat taking back the sword and sheathing it, "But you will fight her."

She looked to the Dragon then back at the Jaganshi. "You really don't think highly of me do you?" She asked stepped forward and taking a stance.

"No," he remarked. The dull ache in her chest was forgotten as her head filled with the thought of hitting the man. "Just use what little martial arts you know, Ryuko, use whatever you please."

"What the hell Hiei!?" the blonde fumed, "That's unfair advantage Jagan-boy!"

"Life isn't fair fool, and she needs the training more than you do, she might actually be of use in a fight," he snarled back at her.

_I am so poisoning his next meal._ She thought bitterly as Hiei called for the match to begin.

The Dragon charged at her and slashed with the blade she still held; the attack was unrefined and easy to dodge but as she did something dark and leathery clipped her face. Alex took a step back feeling the blood ooze from the cut on her face. Ryuko had raised her yoki and took on a much more reptilian form complete with claws, a muscular tail and two large black wings.

"Damnit…" Alex muttered summoning fire to her hand.

"No energy based attacks child," Hiei growled out and she extinguished the flame that had formed. She jumped away as the royal demon tried to dive bomb her. Again she was clipped with the bony wings.

"You could try to fight back," Ryuko mocked taking to the air once more. She dove at the Jaganshi. Alex managed a kick and knocked the taller demon into the lake.

"There, can I just be a quiet spectator now?" Alex snapped to Hiei, holding her bloodied arm.

"You're not done yet," he stated looking at the water. The girl turned in time to see the Dragon skimming the waters surface and collide with her. She felt her legs lift off the ground as she was forcefully slammed into a large tree trunk. Blood escaped her mouth in a cough as Ryuko flew up again while the smaller girl fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"_This had better be good," Alex said darkly as she and her three teammates stalked towards Koenma's office, "I could be studying."_

"_We already told you though; you don't have a chance in hell of beating Suichi. You're smart but damn, no one's that smart, not naturally at least," Sapphire stated from just behind her friend._

"_I'll beat him one of these days," Alex huffed pushing the doors open to the office. Four boys were there. One had gelled black hair and he was bickering angrily with a taller boy with very poorly styled, very orange hair. The shortest looked unenthused as he stood there and the last one was none other than Suichi Minamino._

"…_Is this our mission?" both she and the dark haired boy asked as they pointed to each other._

"_Not quiet," Koenma answered from behind his desk._

"_Then who the hell are they?" asked the boy that had recently spoken._

"_They're the second team of Spirit Detectives," Koenma answered._

"_There's another team?" both bickering boys asked in surprise._

"_So these are the fighters?" Kayori asked staring at the boys, "You guys really won the Dark Tournament then?"_

"_Yes," Suichi nodded._

"_Seriously though, do we have a mission or what?" Jewel asked abruptly._

_Koenma shook his head. "I figured it was time I made Yusuke's team aware of you four. Team Urameshi meet Team Jaganshi; Alex, Sapphire, Kayori and Jewel. They work mainly in information gathering and lower ranked missions while you four take on bigger jobs," Koenma pointed to each girl in turn. He turned towards the boys, introducing them as he had the girls._

"_Koenma, you wouldn't have called us all just to meet one another," Alex said," Why are we really here sir?"_

"_Sir?" the Yusuke boy snickered._

"_You have something to say human?" she cast him a dark look, "Or do you just want your bones broken?" He stared at her warily, like he didn't know if she was joking or not._

"_You're all to train together at Genkai's," Koenma instructed._

"_What!? Why with that little old hag?" Yusuke groaned._

"_You're rather disrespectful, you know that right?" Alex asked Yusuke. The boy yelled at her while Kuwabara laughed at his team's leader._

"_Stop bickering you fool," Hiei snapped, "It's bad enough we'll be babysitting these four but arguing with such a weakling is just pathetic, even for you detective."_

"_You're quick to judge our power aren't you?" the blonde snarled already disliking the other Jaganshi._

"_Let it go Alex," Kayori warned with a tone that clearly said she hoped the demon wouldn't do anything stupid._

"_Back off Kay," Alex snapped roughly. She wasn't about to be underestimated by the snide demon._

A wooden ceiling, that's what was seen when Alex woke up. She was back in the temple and by the looks of the surroundings, the room she shared with Ryuko.

She sighed to herself struggling to remember what had happened next. It was rather vague although she did remember ending up on the floor of Koenma's office with several bruises thanks to the other fire demon. That meeting gave her a great deal of humility that day along with an instant respect for Hiei, although she would never admit it.

"Man I'm really sucking at my job lately," Alex stated to herself covering her eyes with her unwounded arm as she lazed in her futon.

"It's about time you got up," came the voice that had just echoed in her mind. She sat up and gave a dry look to the demon leaning in the doorway.

"And you're here because?" she asked. She may have respected him but that didn't mean she had to act like it.

"They told me to come get you before Yusuke ate everything," he replied.

"Wait- how long was I out?" she asked suddenly aware of the darkness outside the room.

"About half the day," he remarked.

It took the girl less then a second to jump up, run out of the room, slide on the wooden floor into the hallway's wall and rush towards the table knowing full well that both Yusuke and Kuwabara would eat her share of dinner as well as their own.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Ha! It's all explained now!

Alex: The only things explained were that my heart was hurting and I didn't get it!

Yusuke: And how we met.

Psychic: Yeah, so Hiei came to wake you up to be more symbolic.

Alex: What, that he is the bane of my existence!?

Psychic: Hm, maybe. Well I hope everyone enjoyed, please review!


	10. Bruised Egos, Broken Hearts

Psychicfiredemoness: (jamming out)

Yusuke: What's wrong with her this time?

Alex: Who the hell knows.

Psychic: I own nothing, so please enjoy the story. Oh! And to Celedeen Takarona, lectaelf, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, and Hikari-Kayko; thank you so much for the reviews!

Alex: Hey wait a second…No this chapter makes me sad damn you!

**Chapter 10 Bruised Egos and Broken Hearts**

Seven. It had nearly been seven months since that'd damned Dragon had taken up residence with the Spirit Detectives at Genkai's. It was becoming more and more grating a task to watch her and keep her safe; or at least it was for one of the detectives.

Alex sighed for what seemed the hundredth time in an hour as she stalked behind the Dragon. "Couldn't you have picked a nicer day to take a walk?" she asked trudging on through the forest on a slightly beaten path. She stared at the sky for a moment; it looked like rain would come soon.

"If you don't like it then leave," Ryuko stopped and smirked at her knowing full well what would happen if the blonde left.

Alex scowled at her. "I'd rather not cause another near breakup between Sapphire and Kurama," she said coldly.

"Ah, that's a shame, he could do so much better too," Ryuko said, "Him being a full blood, even if he's a human's body he could do better than a hanyou."

"That hanyou is my best friend, don't disrespect her," Alex growled taking a threatening step towards her.

"You shouldn't be threatening me,_ slave_," she bit back.

Alex froze in her spot and twitched a little glaring on at the hated demon. She knew she couldn't attack this girl, not without great price to her job, herself and her already fragile relationship with Hiei. He seemed to prefer the Dragon's company much more than her own now.

"Ah? All out of rage now? Good, let's go back to the temple, it's getting cold," she mocked and walked past Alex.

The Jaganshi glared at the back of her head and stalked behind her in anger vowing to give her some rather vivid nightmares as soon as she thought of something fitting for the Dragon.

"About time you two got back," Yusuke said from the porch, he was just lazing there reading a manga. "Alex go make dinner," he said.

"Aren't I supposed to be watching her?" Alex asked nodding towards the girl. Frankly she'd have loved to make dinner but she didn't want to be reamed by Kurama again.

"Yeah about that, Ryuko Hiei's looking for you, I think he wants to train you again," the boy yawned turning a page and still hadn't looked up at either of them.

"Oh where is he?" Ryuko asked brightening suddenly.

"I think he's in the living room…or in his room…or maybe the kitchen," Yusuke replied.

"You don't have even the faintest clue do you?" asked the Dragon casting him a dry look.

"Nope," he said.

Alex sighed. "Come on let's go find him," she grumbled and followed the girl up the porch.

"Find who?" they looked up to see Kurama rounding the corner with Sapphire. They must have been strolling around the temple; this of course meant Kurama was waiting for it to start raining, because as soon as it did Sapphire would try to run out in it and dance in happiness no matter the magnitude of the storm brewing above.

"Hiei," they both answered and they twitched slightly in unison for having done so.

"Er, I'll take you, I know where he is," Sapphire said motioning for the Dragon to come over. She sounded like she had been lying.

"Alright now that that's taken care of what are you reading that you can't even look at your friends for?" Alex asked looking over Yusuke's shoulder. The image she saw would scar her for the rest of her life, or until she forgot the image possibly due to her own Jagan. "You are such a pervert Yusuke!" She screamed grabbing the comic and throwing into the trees.

"Alex what the hell!?" he jumped up and yelled at her.

"You have a girlfriend! You shouldn't be looking at that garbage!" she reprimanded him, "And you're supposed to have more class than that! You're friends with Kurama for god's sake!"

"What's that got to do with anything?!" he fumed trying to intimidate her by sheer size.

"You think some of his good manner would have rubbed off on you by now that's what!" she screamed back at him. The two stopped their yelling to glare at each other.

"You are so dead Fire-girl!" he declared and grabbed her round the neck before rubbing her skull with his knuckles.

"Ow, ow, ow!" she yelped kicking at him to no avail.

"Yusuke stop," Kurama said in a slightly commanding tone.

"But she threw my comic into the woods!" he countered stopping his noogies for the moment. He started in again after about a second.

"It was a dirty manga you pervert!" she yelled still trying to kick him.

"Both of you," the fox said, "Stop it."

"Fine whatever," Yusuke dropped the girl on the porch where she hastily redid her ponytail.

"Jackass; thanks Kurama," she said gratefully glaring at the human boy as he wandered into the woods to find his dirty book.

"Alex," Kurama called back the girl's attention, "Walk with me for a bit would you?"

"Yeah sure," she said following after him around the other side of the porch. "So why are we walking?"

"I'd like to talk to you about some things," he said.

"You get her a 24 karat, you being a thief and all I think it's the least you could do," she huffed crossing her arms.

"That wasn't what I wanted to talk to you about," he said with an amused yet somehow exasperated smile. His face turned more serious. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Did they really have to take a walk just for him to ask such a mundane thing?

"Hm," he sounded doubtful of her words. "You don't seem it," he said, "You've seemed on edge since the mission began, more so for the past few months."

"That's because if I screw up again I'm just afraid you and Sapph will break up," she remarked, "I said I was fine Kurama, even if I wasn't I can take care of my own problems on my own."

He did something she hadn't expected in such a serious conversation wrought with lies and concern. He chuckled slightly. "You two are so alike, it really is laughable sometimes," he stopped walking and looked out at the darkening sky; it started to drizzle.

"You two meaning me and who else?" she asked blandly already knowing the answer and not really wanting him to say it.

"I won't bother you with things you already know. I'll ask Hiei to watch Ryuko for the rest of the evening," Kurama said.

"Oh yeah I'm sure he'll object to that," she spat acidly feeling the bothersome pain in her chest once again. It was becoming more and more annoying each time it happened to the point she was getting ready to stab herself in the aching area just to monetarily subside the pain with another.

"You don't understand projection very well do you Alex?" he asked shaking his head lightly, "Please rest, you aren't looking well." He left her alone on the porch, probably to find Hiei to watch Ryuko.

"Whatever," she sighed heading back to see if Yusuke had found his dirty book. When she arrived she saw him pouting near the steps glaring out at the trees where she'd thrown the thing. She quietly snuck past the boy and ducked inside the temple and helped Yukina set the table as dinner was already made courtesy of both Koorime and light hanyou.

"Wow," Jewel had entered and flopped down at her usual seat with a yawn as Alex set down silverware, "You're not watching Ryuko and you've already gone into servitude for someone else." She joked lightly.

Alex bristled in rage at the comment. "Shut up Jewel," she growled harshly as the others filed in.

"Did…did I do something wrong?" she asked now fully alert and aware she was in trouble.

"I…it doesn't matter; just don't make that kind of comment, it's rude," she said.

"You owe me money," Yusuke stated bluntly as he sat down.

"I did the world a favor by ridding you of hentai, especially with Yukina around, what if her pure innocent mind had seen that tripe? And better yet what if Hiei found out she'd seen it?" Alex smirked darkly. Yusuke froze and looked terrified for a brief second.

"Good point," he said swallowing the knot in his throat after a moment trying to regain composure.

"Oh," Yukina entered the room to start serving everyone, "Is Hiei not eating?"

"He probably doesn't know it's time to eat," Kayori said following the shorter girl into the room with a platter of food.

"I'll go tell him then," Alex got up completely forgetting that the demon was supposed to be watching the girl she so dearly detested. She quickly wandered the maze of halls, intent on eating before Yusuke and Kuwabara crammed their faces full of all the food.

She finally reached the room and slid the door open. "…" she opened her mouth but nothing came out as she peered in on something that both destroyed her appetite and broke something inside of her.

Ryuko and Hiei. Hiei and Ryuko. Kissing in the darkness of his room. The Dragon's arms wrapped round his neck affectionately. She felt bile rising in her and she ran away from the scene that somehow had distorted the world.

Next thing she knew her face was buried in the porcelain throne down the hall from Hiei's room. She wretched into the bowl and flushed hurriedly as her eyes began to burn. She fell back shuddering in a defeated sitting position and buried her face in her knees, quite aware that she'd began such a weak motion as to cry, just because she loved him and that she wouldn't be his, and never before had she wanted someone dead so badly before that moment.

**Later**

"I'm sick of this waiting," came her growl. She was shaking from her fury, her humiliation.

"So you'll have us do it tonight?" came a rough male voice.

They were speaking hidden from view, just outside the temple where there were no prying eyes.

"Yes tonight!" she snapped impatiently, "I can't take this, I need her dead! She needs to die!"

"Clam down, calm down," He tried to sooth her, "Alright, it's done."

"Then you'll kill her?" Her voice lightened considerably as though hope had returned for the first brief moment in a long while.

"Yes, we'll make sure the heiress dies," he chuckled, "But what of the others?"

"Leave them be!" she commanded quickly.

"No need to snip, we'll leave the others, alive at least," he said, "Just give a few hours." He disappeared into the night.

She nearly fell back to the ground in bliss. She was going to die, she would die, after all this torture and pain she would die! It was almost enough to make her cry in euphoria, but her eyes were already red enough from wasted tears.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Bad Alex! Bad! How could you send an assassin!? (hitting her)

Alex: Ow, ow, ow! Stop that and I'll explain!

Psychic: No! You are evil! Evil and impure to attack Ryuko like that!

Alex: you are a stupid whore sometimes damnit!

Psychic: I don't care! Please review everyone! I would pretty please like three! (continues to beat Alex with a rolled up newspaper)


	11. Decisive Moves

Psychicfiredemoness: Ah, this chapter…so sad.

Alex: Were trying to sound poetic there or something?

Yusuke: Yeah cause you kinda sucked at it.

Psychic: I wasn't trying to sound poetic or anything! This chapter is just sad is all…sorta. And it reveals more about the plot then I previously realized is all. Oh, and there are major long flashbacks in this, well not long so much as a lot! You've been warned. I own nothing.

**Chapter 11 Decisive Moves**

Alex hadn't returned to dinner since the event. She had merely opted to walking around the temple listening to the rain. She thought it laughable, that she was paying attention to something she hated and wondered vaguely if depression did that, caused you to focus on things you disliked. She sighed heavily and stopped her walk to listen in on the temple. There was nothing but silence besides the sounds of the rain. She looked over, no lights were on, but she doubted she'd be able to really tell from the back of the temple. If anyone was up at such an ungodly hour they would probably be watching TV or playing cards, or arguing; Yusuke and Kuwabara excelled at it with each other. The thought of their antics caused a small smile to grace her face before faltering and she started off again.

She was nearing the western side of the temple closest her room. She was planning on sleeping and not waking for a very, very long time; the idea was especially appealing because she was roomed with the Dragon.

"This night isn't going to end any time soon is it?" She asked herself trudging on and nearly slipping in a puddle, she had gripped to a support pole to steady herself. "Who the hell went out in that rain?" she seethed already upset enough. She knew nobody besides Sapphire would have gone out, and seeing as Kurama kept a close eye on her it didn't seem likely. She followed the watery trail with her eyes; it headed straight towards the window of her and Ryuko's room.

_Oh hell!_ She ran over slipping in the water and fell next to the wall, the window was open. She momentarily forgot about Hiei's treason with the girl and worried about the mission. She jumped up and down trying to look inside and failing miserably. She managed to finally get a grip on the sill and pulled herself up; nothing was disturbed in the room and she heaved a relieved sigh. She slipped from the window started walking again feeling uneasy at the thought of an intruder.

There was a small splash from behind her as though someone had stepped in one of the puddles dotting the wood of the porch. She froze dead in her tracks as the hair on her neck stood on end. She turned in what felt to be slow motion and before she was fully around a scaly demonic visage was on her. Searing pain filled her as he delivered a powerful slash to her chest; she flew from the porch at the blow and landed in the mud, skidding to a stop after a few yards. The pain was immense, she could barely breathe and the rain hitting her wound stung terribly.

**Inside**

"What's up Kurama?" Yusuke asked seeing the fox stiffen and stare out of the open doors into the rain.

"Blood," he said closing his book he stood up quickly, "Mass amounts of it I think, it's hard to tell through the rain."

"What?!" Yusuke yelled, "Sapphire, Kuwabara go find Ryuko!" The two obeyed and ran different paths to find her.

"No," Kurama said sniffing the air, "It isn't her."

"Then who!?" Yusuke demanded, "If it isn't Ryuko then who the hell's hurt?"

His eyes widened suddenly, "It's Alex!"

Hiei had frozen from the other side of the door leading into the room; he'd heard everything they said. They thought the whore of a Dragon was injured; she was only if someone had gotten past the fool light hanyou and the Bakakaze which was likely. He hurriedly turned on his heel and headed for the door outside.

**Outside**

The demon walked over and stood over her showing long white hair and reptilian eyes; his face was flecked with black scales. He stood over her smirking. "So," he said bending down as if to examine her, "You're the precious little heir hm? Scrawny aren't you?"

She couldn't answer, she was barely even aware he was speaking as he went in and out of focus. He reached out and for a brief moment she thought he was going to molest her for sadistic pleasure. Instead his hand passed up her torn shirt and gripped the necklace she wore. She coughed in understanding trying to protest as blood gurgled out her mouth. The man tore it from her neck and stared at it in fixation for a moment; he tossed it into the mud next to him.

Black wings spread from his back and he jumped up and flew away. "Kurama go after him!" Alex turned her head to see Yusuke and Kurama run from inside the temple. Kurama obeyed and Yusuke ran to the Jaganshi sliding to a stop in the mud besides her.

He looked like he was screaming but she couldn't hear anything. He kept looking from her wound and back up to her face. He eventually tore his jacket from himself and pressed it to her wound. She couldn't feel it and the world became a dark blur.

"_Kill it! Kill it Rose! It's an abomination to us! To our entire family!" the eldest woman screamed._

"_We aren't killing our daughter!" Rose fumed back best she could. Alex knew Rose's voice well having heard it many times while growing in her belly for the past nine months._

"_It's…it's…" the elder woman's words failed her in the rage she was in, "How can you let this thing live?! It's monstrous!"_

"_Mother you aren't ruler, you haven't a right," chided a younger sounding woman, "And she is the heir."_

"_That thing isn't heir! It's not pureblooded! If you don't kill it Rose I will!" she shouted._

"_You'll do no such thing!" Rose cried. Alex felt the pressure on her increase as she was held more protectively than before._

"_Try me!" the woman growled out. There was a metallic clatter as though a weapon was picked up._

"_Perhaps a compromise," suggested the younger woman quickly, "That doesn't involve you harming your great-granddaughter?"_

"_What are you doing slave?" questioned a guard sharply as the three year old girl snuck out of the kitchens._

"_N-nothing," she lied stuttering. She'd stolen some bread for dinner after the other slaves she shared a room with had stolen her rations for the night._

_He gripped her wrist tightly and she felt the soft bones break with easy. She cried out in pain and dropped the stolen food._

"_Stealing from the kitchens were you?!" he snarled drawing back a sword from its sheathe._

"_No!" she cried tears pouring down her face and shooting one hand out to try and shove him away. Black fire shot from her palm as her Jagan opened out of instinct, the flames consumed him and she fell back crying at what she had done._

_Again came the memory of how the scar on her back came to be._

_Again came the memory of meeting Ryuko and how she had departed after only six months._

"_The training really isn't that hard," said the teenage boy charmingly to a group of the prettier slaves and servants. Alex sat away from the group on a stone bench in a dress as ordered of the Queen while the boy's father spoke to the rulers._

_He was the young Prince from the Northern Badlands. He was only thirteen, five years older then herself, and already was able to capture the hearts of all the fickle girls of the palace. But she on the other hand had been ostracized from the group, not allowed to be near the appealing young man._

"_Then what happened?" asked a human girl excitedly. She was one of the last remaining humans in the Badlands._

_He regarded her with a quick look of distain, possibly for her species. He then smiled enchantingly to her; she hadn't caught that look in his orange eyes. Already Alex hated the young Prince._

"_What's going on milady?" a ten year old Alex asked to the Queen. She, her mother, father, sister and brother, and the captain of the guard were all gathered in the courtyard near midnight._

"_We're sending you to Human World Alex," the Queen said solemnly._

"_W-why?" she stuttered staring at her mother; had she done something wrong?_

"_You are no longer welcome in our lands," stated the King and in one swift shove on her mother's part she was falling through the portal._

_She came to a stop somewhere in the Human World with a splatter in something soft but gritty. She started coughing up whatever dark matter she's landed in and sat up. Something wet fell on her and she stared up at the dark sky; water was pouring from above. She didn't understand it, never before had she seen water fall from the skies above._

"Alex! Alex!" screamed Yusuke shaking her awake, "Stay with us damnit!"

Her eyes stared at him for a moment before gazing around. She was still out in the rain and Kurama had run over.

"We have to get her inside," he instructed calmly. The world went dark again.

_A week had passed since her being in Human World and the water continued to pour down on her. She hadn't eaten at all in that time and oddly enough another demon had found her, she didn't know what kind but it's bloated corpse now lay in front of her being picked at by small six legged black things. She didn't like them, they inspired the same kind of fear she got when confronted with any type of insect-like demon since her second year of life having been nearly eaten by a moth demon._

_There was a noise to her left and she cast her attention over in that direction._

"_Oh dear," came a feminine voice. She then passed out from weakness._

_When she awoke it was in a small room, it was blank and a tray of food lay nearby her. She stared at it afraid to eat without someone's permission._

"_Oh you're awake?" she heard the voice from before. A woman with blue hair stood there, "Oh? Aren't you hungry dear?"_

"_Is it for me?" she asked warily._

"_Of course who else would it be for?" she questioned._

_She found out from the woman that she was in Spirit World but not dead; she was actually under arrest for being in Human World. She had to speak with someone named Koenma._

_In the end she had two choices, Spirit Prison or being a Spirit Detective seeing as the demon she'd killed two days ago was a dangerous rouge that had killed several humans. She had chosen the latter._

_She could only vaguely remember the details around meeting Sapphire and Kayori. They had attended the same middle school and met up; it was only later that the two became Spirit Detectives._

_The year after that Jewel came along. Those details were even vaguer._

_She remembered her fierce rivalry with Kurama at Meiou until she learned he was a detective as well. Again came the memory of meeting the other team and being drop kicked by Hiei for lack of better words. The rivalry stopped there and she had been transferred to Takashi._

_Again came the memory of meeting Sondai._

_The more recent memories came then. Ryuko coming into her life for a second time. Her own lack of responsibilities involved in the mission. Being beaten by her. The betrayal she felt from Hiei, that he'd been kissing the Dragon. The images started to get darker. She remembered the attack, she didn't know why the man had attacked her, but it had been obvious he was a Dragon, same as Ryuko. Things grew darker still. Soon there was nothingness all around her._

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, yeah the plot thickens still. I hope you all enjoyed meaningless flashbacks so now we all know Alex's sad little enslaved past don't we? Joy full isn't it? Well, two reviews before I update again, I would greatly appreciate three or so though. Tootles.


	12. The Truth Comes Out

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! Yay I got four reviews!

Alex: She's psychotically happy now people, I hope you realize what you've done.

Psychic: Shut up you invalid. And a shout out to Hikari-Kayko, Celedeen Takarona, Morgan Celestina Phoenix, RavenDiesel1, sensitive, and Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover thank you all for reviewing! I own nothing.

**Chapter 12 The Truth Revealed**

"You're finally awake then?" Alex turned and saw Hiei sitting and staring outside. She then realized she wasn't in her room but one of the spares that opened up into the forest; both doors were open and the sound of rain was powerful from their location.

She didn't want to talk to him; it hurt enough just being in the same room with the demon. She turned back over and stared up at the ceiling counting the number of panels. There were nine directly above her.

"Say something child," he growled out after a moment of the silence.

Slowly she sat up as to not irritate her wound. "What is there to say? I got attacked and I almost died it seems," she replied, "Where is everyone, are they alright?"

"Kurama and his hanyou went to Spirit World to speak with that fool Koenma," his voice held a noticeable distain. "Everyone else is probably in bed," this response was monotonous.

"And Ryuko what happened to her?" she asked.

"She's gone," he said coldly.

"Oh," she said before it sank in, "What do you mean gone!?" She cried out after her outburst and gripped her torso tightly in pain.

He finally turned to look at her. "Don't strain yourself child," he commanded.

"What do you mean she's gone?" she asked again ignoring his order.

"She left," he replied in the same cold tone as before.

She was quiet for a moment. Inside she was both jovial and worried at the news. Most obviously she was overjoyed that the literally royal pain had gone; however she worried about the mission and, more importantly to her, how Hiei was dealing with it.

She thought hard on it, how to word it properly without having him kill her for asking. "How are you holding up?" she asked deciding not to beat around the bush.

"With what?" he asked.

"Well, you were sweet on her weren't you?" she didn't ask it so much as accused him of it.

"You're such a stupid little child," he snapped at her and turned away to stare back outside. A long and awkward silence followed that seemed to stretch on for an eternity rather than just a few moments. "I wasn't fond of her," he clarified after the long silence.

She didn't understand him. She had walked in on them, seen them sharing the intimacy of a kiss, how was he not fond of her? "Then why-"

He cut her off. "Because she grabbed me before you opened the door," he explained callously, "I don't know if it was because she knew you were there or because she thought I liked that kind of woman." She coughed from behind him and he got up.

"What kind of woman is that?" she asked as he closed the doors, the rain and occasional claps of thunder becoming muffled.

He turned back to her before answering. "The dominate kind," he replied calmly and strode over to her sitting next to the futon she occupied. She felt her face heat up for some reason and pulled the bedding up to her bandage covered chest.

Again silence fell over them. "Why didn't you tell us that you knew her?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think it was important," she lied. Revealing that she had once before tended to the Dragon would have raised questions with the others, and she never wanted to tell them of her past in the Makai. "So why say it if it doesn't matter?" she asked him.

"Apparently it mattered enough for her to send that assassin after you," He remarked.

"_What_?" she asked sharply in disbelief, "She's the one that-! Wait how do you know?" she questioned him.

"The assassin let some things slip before I killed him," he explained.

"What else did he tell you?" she asked, she was afraid of what he would know.

"There isn't a war in her lands; there hasn't been one for several years. There was something about a plot involving the Badlands though," he told her and watched her shift uncomfortably under his gaze at the mention of the territory, "It's why she was here. To act as decoy while assassins came after you."

"Wait, then why didn't the ones that attacked before kill me then?" she asked.

"I don't know," he sounded irritated by her lack of understanding, "You were with the detective weren't you?" He sounded more irritated.

"Yeah, that would explain it, can't kill the real target if someone like that's around," she said, "But that doesn't really explain why you knew I knew her."

"Hn," he grunted, "Something about having found out your purpose the first time she was put under your care and how that purpose was to be given to the princess of the Dragons. What did he mean?"

"Doesn't matter," she said too quickly and was sent into a coughing fit.

"You got attacked over this 'purpose' of yours, whatever it is, it seems to matter," he snapped.

"No, it doesn't," she retorted angrily.

"Child…" he growled leaning forwards slightly.

"What?" she snapped back.

He pressed his index and middle fingers into her wounded gut staining the bandages a deep scarlet. She cringed in pain and backed away from him. "Don't lie, not to me shojo," he warned taking his hand back.

She glared at him holding her wound tenderly. "Fine," She growled, "Back in Makai I was a slave, I was born to the rulers of the Badlands and my family hated me for not being a pureblooded fire demon so I became their slave," as she spoke she could feel her eyes burning and refused to blink fearing the tears would spill over, "Ryuko came down from the mountains years later, a war was going on and I had to be her personal attendant, she eventually left and after a few more years I was banished to the Human World." She didn't think the last part was really necessary. "That's how she knows me, and as heir I'm entitled to my family's land. If I were dead all she would need is that necklace, that necklace I always wear, and she would be in control of the lands," she spat acidly. She felt the hot tears falling from her eyes now. "So go ahead Hiei," she growled, "Call me stupid for not knowing she would had that kind of information, call me worthless for my enslavement, or go ahead and call me weak, the weakest thing you've ever seen. I don't care anymore." She wiped her face with her arm and set a glare on him expecting him to say what she had just told him to or worse things that he could come up with on his own.

He didn't speak; he merely sat there until she got a grip on herself and stopped crying. "Are you done?" he asked.

She nearly laughed at the abrupt question. Somehow it was so like him to ask that in such a situation. "Hey Hiei, can I ask you something?" She inquired with a slight sniffle.

"Hn," he nodded.

"You say you weren't fond of her, but you acted so; always around her and keeping her close by. So tell me this truthfully Hiei. If I were royalty would I be desirable? If I looked like her would I have been beautiful to you? If I was her, would you love me back?" she was embarrassed for admitting this, but felt it needed to be said after everything that had happened lately.

She didn't really expect him to answer something like that. She didn't even expect him to do anything, just sit there and possibly look away. A sharp pain in her gut informed her otherwise as she slumped forward against his chest and lay there unconscious.

Hiei pushed the girl back down to her bed for rest and covered her. Her words had rubbed him the wrong way and instead of continuing to listen to whatever she would say next he did the first thing to occur to him; knock her out. He sighed and settled in knowing she would be angry when she awoke again.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Oh my god that chapter sucked…or at least the end. I apologize to everyone who just read that.

Alex: Get over it. (Bleeding still)

Psychic: Medic!

Alex: The medic is hurt.

Psychic: … Damnit! Well please two reviews before an update, despite the lack of quality. And I need ideas people. Mostly to force the demons into a courtship but any are welcome.


	13. The Aftermath

Psychicfiredemoness: I'm sorry I have writers block so I shall try to make this chapter as painless as possible on everyone's eyes and minds. But I admit, as much as a bitch this thing was to write, there are more funny parts than I'd have expected...damn fillers.

Alex: Take a breath.

Psychic: You go rest! Oh! And thank you kindly to my reviewers! Hikari-Kayko, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Morgan Celestina Phoenix, Sensitive, keimei2127, Celedeen Takarona. And this is probably gonna be sorta a filler, but it is so bored people have something to read! And so I can use a suggestion by Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, she is Optimus Prime! Ahem, I own nothing.

**Chapter 13 Aftermath of an Attack**

Kurama had returned to the temple. It was early; nearly six in the morning. He walked into the living room and slumped onto the couch uncharacteristically while Sapphire went to find Yusuke and drag him into the large room.

"What took so long?" Yusuke yawned coming into the room. He wasn't in his pajamas and had obviously not slept any since trying to save Alex; luckily he had succeeded.

"There were complications," Kurama sighed improving his posture as the two slumped down on either side of him.

"Like what?" Yusuke asked.

"We don't know why that assassin attacked Alex, or where Ryuko went, or anything super important," Sapphire sighed.

"That's not true," Kurama interjected.

"What'd you find out then?" Yusuke asked yawning again.

"It seems we were deceived," Kurama said placing a hand over his mouth to cover up his own yawn.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke questioned.

"There never was a war in Ryuko's territory," Kurama stated, "It was all a rouse to get her into the protection of the Spirit Detectives."

"Why would she do that though?" Yusuke asked holding himself in a way that showed he was thinking hard, "I don't get it." He shrugged giving up.

"Yes, I don't quiet understand it either," Kurama conceded.

"Hey Yusuke," Sapphire began, "Is Alex still up?"

"I doubt it, why you wanna check on her?" he asked.

She smiled lightly and nodded.

"I don't think that's a good idea," He told her curtly.

"Why's that?"

"Hiei's been stalking around her room for the last…" he started putting up fingers to count, "…He's been in there for a really long time okay?"

Kurama let out a sort of chuckle at this news. "You can hardly blame him," he said getting up. The two stared at him in inquiry.

"What do you mean?" Yusuke yawned again and rubbed an eye with his palm.

The fox chuckled once more and stood up for bed. "Guilt can make a fool of even the most arrogant, goodnight," he walked into the other room.

"Wait…" Sapphire said slowly, "Hiei?"

"Guilty?" Yusuke finished. The two started to laugh hardily at the ridiculous notion, as though Hiei could ever feel guilt.

**Later That Morning**

The smaller Jaganshi had finally awakened after her being knocked unconscious hours before. She was irritated, and that was putting it lightly but for several reasons. First off, she was in a great deal of pain from having been attacked. Second, most of the pain was in the area that had been jabbed by Hiei. And last, the creep was following her throughout the temple and had been all morning. She vaguely wondered if her confessing her feelings towards him was the cause of it, but her logical mind told her it was nothing that flattering.

"Why are you still following me Jagan-boy?" she growled jadedly as she entered the kitchen with the male close behind.

She didn't receive an answer, and even if she had she wouldn't have noticed for a sight of great horror flooded her mind. It was Yukina, but the kind ice maiden wasn't what bothered her, the girl's condition was. Her head was wrapped with gauze and her arm was in a sling. Why anyone would bring harm to such a sweet person was inconceivable.

"Yukina!" she cried about to run over to the girl to check on her. Hiei caught her before she fell, holding her lightly as fresh blood soaked through the loose kimono she wore. "What happened to her who would do that!?" Alex demanded.

"Ryuko," Hiei bit out, "Now stop flailing." Her movements calmed and he released her. She hurried over to her Koorime friend.

"Are you ok Yukina?" Alex questioned literally shoving Kuwabara away so she could sit down.

She nodded. "I'm fine," she explained. "Oniisan is right though, Ryuko is the one that attacked me" she sounded sad at the betrayal, "My injuries were much worse last night but I was able to heal myself. I'm sorry I didn't have the energy to help you though Alex."

"It's fine, as long as you're ok. You're the healer after all, I'm just the girl that runs her mouth all the time," Alex stated.

"Hey, I thought that was Jewel's job?" Yusuke walked in and hit the floor as said demon's foot connected with his head.

"What was that bitch!?" Jewel snarled on the human's back.

"That hurt," he said darkly and sat up throwing her off balance and nearly onto the breakfast table. "Glad to see you two are up. And that Alex can walk after last night," he still looked like he hadn't slept.

"Why wouldn't I be able to walk?" she asked.

"Well," he grinned sleepily, "Hiei _was _in with you all night wasn't he?"

"You're foul!" Alex snapped and doubled up in pain a second later. A pang of guilt hit the younger detective.

"Tell me detective," Hiei began letting his hand rest on his blade, "Have you slept?"

"Nope," the boy yawned.

"Then your defenses are down," in a quick motion Hiei had drawn his sword and nearly beheaded the teen had he not ducked and scuttled under the table for safety.

"Fine I won't make sexual comments anymore," Yusuke said from his hiding place. "Not while you're within earshot at least," he added quietly. Hiei kicked him swiftly and exited the room angrily, slamming the sliding door after him.

"Yusuke what did you do?" Sapphire asked entering through the abused door.

"What makes you think it was me?" the youth asked crawling out and holding a hand to his bloody nose.

**Elsewhere**

"You've failed us Ryuko," said the deep voice of a man sitting upon his throne.

"It wasn't my fault, the assassin should have done his job," huffed the demonic princess.

"You hired him; I'd say that was your fault," said a highly amused man standing humbly beside his King.

"The fool probably didn't know what it was," Ryuko crossed her arms in a mock tantrum.

"Yes, that would make sense," the King agreed readily.

"Sire, you need to teach her responsibility," chided the man before a large claw tore him to ribbons.

"Father, was that really necessary?" she asked.

"My child, when you are in your position of power you'll understand," he said flicking blood off his hand.

"And when will that be?" she asked impatiently.

"Soon my child soon, you just need to collect what the assassin failed to, and kill that damned heiress," the King hissed out, "I'm giving you one last chance to accomplish this task daughter, do not fail me."

"Yes father," she bowed respectfully and left the throne room. She huffed to herself arrogantly, the heir was weak now it'd be easy to kill her, and if by some cruel twist of fate she failed, she would only need to come back, tell her precious father and he'd send an assassin. It wouldn't affect her at all if she failed.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, Ryuko's gonna make a return in the future. Tsk, tsk, meanwhile Hiei is stalking Alex in the open.

Kurama: You really should explain why.

Psychic: Oh you know so shut up fox.

Kurama: (Just smiles knowing)

Psychic:… Sapphire, get him.

Sapphire: (Jumps on him)

Psychic: Thank you Sapph... Well please review, two please. Meanwhile I'll be racking my brain for the next chapter. Let us pray that I come up with something good.


	14. Fox Knows Best

Psychicfiredemoness: Meh

Psychicfiredemoness: Meh! This story is still giving me a hard time. Creative juices flowing is just a myth, they do not exist!

Alex: You done yet?

Psychic: Ranting?

Alex: Yes.

Psychic: Not likely.

Alex: Didn't think so.

Psychic: Alright I would like to thank Sensitive, keimei2127, Hikari-Kayko, Black Wolf Jaganshi and katlaya Youko. To the last two, thank you for trying to help me come up with something. Oh, and this chapter is going to try and explain Hiei's behavior, Kurama's good for explanations like that. Well, I own nothing.

**Chapter 14 Fox Knows Best**

Hiei sighed to himself as he walked down the hall back to the female's room. It was the first time he'd left her alone for more than a few minutes in the last two days, and it was only for a shower. He turned a corner and set his eyes on the door stopping short with his hand resting lightly on its frame. He shamefully enough felt apprehension at entering the wounded girl's room; it had been his fault that she'd been hurt. If he hadn't paid as much attention to the damned Dragon he'd have been staying in the blonde's room that night because of the rain, and the assassin wouldn't have gotten to her. Despite his newfound hatred towards Ryuko, he couldn't blame her, he was at fault and he would set things right by protecting the other fire demon.

He grunted and opened the door. There was no one in the room, and the doors opposite him were open. He let out a string of profanities and ran to the open doorway looking down at either end of the porch; she was nowhere in sight. He ran out to find her, worrying that she'd been abducted or something of the sort.

The closest door opened moments later and Alex stumbled out grinning wildly. She finally had some time to herself and knew that Hiei would probably canvas the woods before heading back to the temple. With his speed she knew she would _maybe_ have ten minutes tops.

"He's only worried for you Alex, you shouldn't toy with him," she fell over in shock, crumpling to the floor in sudden pain. Looking up she spotted Kurama walking over to help her up.

She clawed up the frame to steady herself, too stubborn to accept his help even in her poor condition. "What are you talking about Kurama?" she asked using the wall for support, "Hiei doesn't get worried." There was a certain spite in her voice as she said this.

Kurama started to chuckle and had to bite his thumb before it got out of control. "He does more than you think, why do you think he's been your shadow for the past few days?" He questioned.

She thought on it for a long while and couldn't come up with anything. "I don't know," she admitted darkly.

"He's feeling guilty for what happened to you." She stared at him like he was insane. "I've known him longer then you, you start to pick these things up," he explained and her look didn't falter. The awkward gaze began to make him feel somewhat uncomfortable. "Listen, he does care for you, he just doesn't know how to deal with it, and he ended up projecting his feeling onto Ryuko. He must have realized this when you were attacked so he feels guilt at your being attacked," Alex had dropped her incredulous gaze now and had begun to redden, "and by following you around he's trying to make up for abandoning you during Ryuko's stay here, by protecting you."

She turned away with an embarrassed smile. "Ha, Hiei trying to protect me?" she laughed nervously while her face grew redder and redder, "That's a good one."

"You love him don't you?" he asked and she stopped her laughing. She turned back to him.

"What makes you think that?" she asked uneasily. He merely gave a knowing smile. "I swear to god if you tell anyone…" she trailed off glaring at him.

"Does he know?" he inquired.

"I may have told him something that um, implied that," she answered.

Kurama smiled again and turned, starting to leave, "Oh, and he's headed back this way. You may not wish to tell him you were hiding in the closet." He left.

She wondered bitterly if it was ever a burden to be that smart as she glared at the closing door. She headed back to her futon and lay down waiting for the demon to come berate or kill or whatever he was going to do to her for having been out of sight.

It took him less then a minute to arrive in the open doorway and Alex bit down on her tongue frantically trying to come up with an alibi. He stepped into the room; she bit onto the muscle harder and couldn't think of anything to tell him.

**Later**

Hiei was seething as he sat staring out of the open doors, leaning against the bottom of the frame and catching any bug fool enough to near him on fire. His count was past fifty by now. He couldn't believe his ignorance, she had been in the closet, how could he have missed that so easily? He shifted uncomfortable when he heard the demon behind him toss in her sleep.

"Hn," he grunted to himself as another insect fell to his energy and foul mood.

He shifted again; annoyed that he did so whenever Alex turned or tossed. A child like that shouldn't have been able to get to him so easily, but she had. The damned girl had managed to get under his skin and the fox meddling into things had worsened it he was sure, placing ridiculous notions like 'guilt' and 'caring', and impossibly enough 'affection' into his head. And for what, all for a weak girl such as her? There was no way. But then why had he been around her so much lately, or in the past if not for those 'ridiculous notions'?

He stood somehow more incensed and closed the doors to the room. He was intent on proving that he felt nothing for the girl (or at least nothing that Kurama had described to him) as he crept to the futon and roughly shook her awake. She groaned and lifted herself, propped up with her arms.

"Hiei, what is it? Why'd you wake me up?" she asked groggily.

In a swift moment he had forced his mouth to hers. He could have sworn that she had fainted from the sudden intimate contact, but she started to press back tentatively. He replied to her actions roughly causing her to back down and merely receive the affections as he continued to kiss her, his plan to deny his feelings having backfired fantastically. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on hers, both demons panting slightly.

"Go back to sleep Alex," He commanded. She could only nod against him and lay down while he took his place once more beside her.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, I'm sure there was something symbolic with the forehead touching but I'm not that deep right now. Sorry it was short everyone! And the whole 'them kissing thing', that was the only logical thing I could think of to make them kiss… that or truth or dare, and I don't ever want that sullying another of my fics unless for humorous content.

Alex: In plain English, please review.


	15. Return

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! I forced romance! I'm so proud that no one bitched about it!

Alex: Why would they?

Psychic: Cause it was just kissing and not anything super dirty and it was short and not romantic and-

Alex: We get it.

Psychic: Alright, now my thanks to Sensitive, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Celedeen Takarona, Angelus1889, and keimei2127 thank you for the reviews. I own nothing.

**Chapter 15 Return**

"What? No stalker this morning?" Yusuke asked as the smaller Jaganshi entered the kitchen, rubbing her neck sleepily.

"Guess not," she replied dropping her hand and sitting next to the boy. A large gauze pad and medical tape covered most of her neck.

"What the hell happened to you?" Yusuke asked staring openly at her throat.

"A mosquito bit me," She said starting to eat.

"How the hell does a bug do that!?" he yelled still staring.

"You know how sometimes you'll have an itch and you don't know just how bad until you draw back your hand cause it's all sticky and red for some reason?" She asked.

"…So basically you did that to yourself?" he asked giving her a rather dry, disbelieving look.

"More or less," She lied with a shrug. She got up once finished and grabbed her bowl to place in the sink; it was Yusuke's day for dishes unless he pawned the job off on Jewel again which was a rather likely prospect. "See you later," she said exiting the room with the younger boy calling after her to get more rest. "I will stop worrying!" She called back testily.

"I wasn't aware I was an insect child." Alex jumped at the voice in the hall and nearly fell as she fought to keep balance. She turned a mild glare on the demon that had bruised the half of her neck now unnecessarily covered in gauze.

"Yes well I'd rather not explain to Yusuke why half my neck is a lovely shade of purple, would you?" she questioned smiling angrily with a vein protruding at her temple. Hiei narrowed his eyes on her and opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm glad you two are back on good terms," they looked up to see Kurama walking down the hall for breakfast. He held out his hand to Alex and gave a small jar. The Jaganshi stared at it. "It's an ointment, it should help…your bite," he said sounding highly amused as he passed them for the next room.

"…How does he always do that?" Alex asked turning to Hiei.

"How the hell should I know?" he remarked coolly glaring in the fox's wake.

"…He knows too much," Alex said. Hiei nodded. "I say we kill him," she said seriously. He gave her a questioning and somehow very cold look. "I was kidding," She put her hands up in defense and backed away a little. He didn't drop the look and she backed up more.

"Go rest little one," he scoffed and entered the next room. When he had opened the door she could see Jewel trying to hit Yusuke with an empty bowl. Comical as it had been, she couldn't help but think of all the rice that the other demon probably had just gotten on the floor as she walked back to her newer room.

Upon entering said room she felt a small breeze. She hadn't opened the doors, neither had Hiei. Her eyes fell upon an iron-clad man sitting on the porch and staring directly at her. Instantly she fell into a defensive crouch.

"Do you have the crest?" he asked in a language very different from what she expected. A sub dialect of Makai native to her own territory; he had a slight accent, perhaps from the trade post. "Do you have the crest?" he repeated in the same language.

"Who needs to know?" she spat back in the same tongue. She didn't need this kind of trivial crap at current, maybe in a week or two when she had healed more she would be more accepting of whatever this man had to say.

"Someone of great importance in my lands," they said. "Now," he began testily, "Do you bear the crest or not?" She lifted the repaired string of her necklace and tucked the thing back under her clothes. The man merely held out a small glass ball. "From the King and Queen," he set the thing down just outside the room, bowed deeply despite his seated position and took off into the woods.

Alex retrieved the ball knowing exactly what it was and had to bite her tongue to stop a stream of obscenities flowing from her mouth opting to squeeze the cursed object instead as though trying to break the hardy exterior. She considered for a long moment to throw the thing from her lands deep in the woods, let its message be told to the rocks and trees instead of her but knew that if the thing _did _indeed hold something important…well she didn't want to think what could and would happen. She hid the thing in the closet she'd been hiding in the night before. She would figure out what to do with it later.

"What are you doing shojo?" came the voice she was so accustomed to. She jumped at the suddenness of it and hit her head into the wall, she wasn't sure how this happened as she had been kneeling halfway into the closet, but it did nonetheless.

"Just digging around the closet," she lied pulling herself out and rubbing her skull, "Did you already eat breakfast?"

He nodded instead of replying like a normal person. This didn't surprise her somehow. "Why aren't you training then?" she asked. Again no reply, and the demon merely walked to the other side of the room and opened the doors leading outside. She stared from her place on the floor, only getting up when he used a hand gesture to call her over.

**That Night**

For the fist time in a long while Alex was content. For reasons unknown to her, Hiei had spent the day with her, and not in the creepy stalker way he had been doing after her attack; just the pleasantries of a courtship. The only unfortunate part was that this meant Hiei now opted to sleeping in the futon with her and had he not left only moments ago to use the lavatory he would still be pressing her painfully to him. She wondered if he had meant to hit her wound with their contact, it was actually quite likely considering who it was.

She turned over groggily and heard the door open. She stiffened slightly hearing the footsteps quietly plod closer and was apprehensive at against being crushed to the demon. There was a scream above her, her eyes shot open to see a large dagger with a twisted blade fall just inches from her face. Another scream and a dull thud hitting the wall behind her. Alex sat up quickly to see Ryuko, Hiei above her throwing what looked to be very painful punches; the royal pain crying out whenever she received one.

"Hiei what the hell are you doing!?" Yusuke had run into the doorway as far as the smaller Jaganshi could tell. She found herself unable to turn from the bloody scene in front of her that in its own disturbed way seemed to prove the world a just place. She saw the detective run forward and pull the incensed male from the Dragon. Hiei was straining to get back at the woman. The others must have heard the noise as well for Kurama ran in t help detain the demon.

Ryuko sat up against the wall, her face covered in blood. She cast a look at Alex and charged at her with another dagger readied. The blonde tried to dodge or at least block the blow only to feel something large and soft crash into her. "Jewel!" she screamed realizing the 'soft thing' had been her teammate, the blade now lodged in her gut.

Alex glared cradling her injured friend as the Dragon tried to run out the open doors and shot a large burst of red flames in her direction catching one leathery wing aflame as she tried to take off. Ryuko crashed down to the earth and Yusuke ran out as Kurama fought to retrain Hiei on his own.

"Call Koenma!" Yusuke called into the room as Alex tried to stop both the bleeding and the stream of profanities that poured out of Jewel's mouth. If she was so wounded how did she have the energy to curse and complain about the pain? It didn't matter as she pulled the weapon out and applied pressure until Yukina ran in after all the commotion and closed the wound. Jewel was still cursing, but not as badly. Alex shoved her off her lap and told her to shut up.

"What the hell happened in here?" the two hanyous had finally arrived.

"Ryuko came back," Hiei growled being held in a full nelson by the fox, "She was holding a knife above the child when I got in here. I didn't give her time to act upon whatever foolish notion she was operating under."

"And a fine job you did, you nearly killed her. I'm sure that would have gone over well with her dad," Yusuke spat sardonically entering with the dark haired demon in front of him. He had her wrists tightly and she was struggling greatly, flapping her good wing as though it would help rid herself of the stubborn boy.

"It wouldn't have been any great loss," Hiei remarked. Ryuko stopped her flapping to stare incredulously at him and Alex couldn't help but fight the smirk forming on her face. She lost the fight eventually and let the expression crossed her face. Ryuko seemed to noticed and tried to dive at the girl

"Did one of you call the damned toddler yet?" Yusuke snapped between clenched teeth holding the girl back again.

"I've been dealing with other things I'm afraid," Kurama replied with a hint of subtle sarcasm not loosening his grip in the least. There was a sigh from near the doorway and a communicator could be heard opening.

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Sapphire asked.

"Just tell him we got Ryuko back and see what he says from there," Yusuke instructed not wanting to come up with anymore complex a solution if he didn't need to.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: No the little ball isn't some plot hole, it's important a little later. And yes, this was a short chapter. But it was still longer than the last one, so I hope you all enjoyed.

Alex: Hey… when am I gonna get better? 

Psychic: Before some terrible things happen.

Alex; Such as what!?

Psychic: You'll see, well please review.


	16. Purpose, What Purpose?

Psychicfiredemoness: Well, I learned why I never, ever, ever listen to my asshole brother

Psychicfiredemoness: Well my computer crapped out a bit on me, so I'm trying my damnedest to update for you guys.

Alex: Quite a feat considering how lazy she usually is.

Psychic: Shut up.

Alex: Meh make me.

Hiei: Both of you shut up.

Alex: …

Psychic: Ahem, I would like to thank Black Wolf Jaganshi, Celedeen Takarona, ninjacat91, and Sensitive for reviewing.

**Chapter 16 Purpose, What Purpose?**

"Are you sure this is wise?" Hiei asked the younger demon strolling beside him. The two were headed down the throat-like corridor of Spirit World that would lead to a large office filled with overworked ogres.

"She knows something," Alex replied, "I'm not sure what but it's got to be important."

"What makes you think that?" he questioned.

"The assassin told you she was to take my purpose, a couple weeks ago I received…" she paused uncomfortably, "I received a Spirit of Words from the Badlands. I think the two are connected."

He nodded recalling some mention of the place from the Dragon before taking his life in a vicious manner. "Do you honestly think Koenma will allow you visitation?" he sounded skeptical as they entered the next room to dodge the busy ogres. "Especially given your history with her in Makai," he added. She didn't answer and just quickened her pace a fraction.

"Well," she finally said, "Koenma doesn't exactly know about my shady history in Demon World." She smiled awkwardly and pushed the doors to the prince's office open. Koenma sat frantically stamping papers. He finished a pile and looked up.

"Yes?" He asked refusing to start on the next stack.

"I'd like to go speak to Ryuko, Koenma sir," Alex told her boss bluntly. He gave her an incredulous look. "I believe I can get some information out of her, perhaps even learn why she sent an assassin after me." He sat back to mull over the information.

"Do you really think you can?" he asked.

"If I can't I always have the Jagan," she replied, "I just think it would be worth a try." Again he didn't answer her immediately.

"Very well. You've got ten minutes, you should be resting after all," he stated noting the bandages still covering her torso under the loose training shirt she wore. He called in Jorge to escort them to the Spirit Prison and continued on his paperwork.

Alex had never walked the long, dark and mazelike halls of the Spirit Prison having opted to be a detective rather than a prisoner. It was glum, with small transparent walled cells lining either side of the twisting halls. The three stopped after only a few minutes. Alex noted several seals and talisman attached to the door set in the clear material; whether it was glass or some sort of plastic she couldn't tell. The Dragon was sitting inside in a back corner with one wing covered in bloodied bandages along with half her face. She looked up at them and glared harshly.

"Jorge would you mind coming back in ten minutes please?" Alex asked obeying the time restraint Koenma had set for them. The ogre seemed only too pleased to leave the eerie place and hurried back to the well lit office of his employer.

"What? Does Koenma honestly think something like _you_ can get me to talk?" Ryuko laughed haughtily, "A slave should be off scrubbing a floor or submitting themselves to a guard or something." She picked idly at her nails. "Although I'm sure you weren't good at either of the former."

Alex felt her blood boil at the comment. She needed to keep her temper in check if she was going to get anything out of the other woman. "We aren't here on behalf of Koenma," She stated trying to keep her tone even. She heard Hiei lean back against a cell behind her.

"What, he isn't helping?" Ryuko asked with a small smirk, "Did you bring him for moral support because you knew you couldn't get the information yourself?"

"No I just thought I'd gloat that he got farther with a slave then a pampered little princess that threw herself on him," Alex shot back forgetting herself for the moment and partially tore away the gauze still plaguing her neck to show the fresh bite in her flesh amongst a patch of black and purple. Ryuko stared wide eyed at the mark while Hiei let out an angry growl for his mate having flashed such a private thing.

"You dirty filthy whore!" Ryuko screamed and attacked the wall in front of her repeatedly hammering away at it with one fist; her other arm was in a crude sling. She began to let out a string of sharp hisses and clicks obviously forgetting her dignity and falling into the looser tongue of her people.

Alex quickly grabbed a seal from the cell door and slapped it against the area the Dragon was attacking. She let out a howl of pain and drew back holding her newly injured limb to herself and glaring once more.

"Hurry this up child," Hiei commanded as Alex reapplied the gauze to her neck, leaving the seal against the wall instead of placing it back amongst its paper brethren.

"Yeah, yeah," She muttered rubbing her wound. She turned her gaze back on Ryuko. "Why did you send that assassin after me, and what the hell is this purpose I'm supposed to have?"

Ryuko looked up at the blonde as though seeing her for the first time, and she began to laugh. The sound almost became hysterical, like she had lost her mind. She calmed herself after a time though still fighting back giggles. "You _really_ don't know do you? What your family has planned for you?" she asked highly amused by this information. "How the heiress could be such a completely _stupid_ slave!" She began to laugh again. Footsteps could be heard coming towards them. It had almost been ten minutes now.

"Tsk, better to be an heiress slave, than the adopted daughter of a false King," Alex remarked coldly a smirk adorning her own features now. Ryuko stopped laughing. "Oh yes, I know my history, and the histories of all the lands surrounding my own. The King of the Dragons, he never married, never had any children. So he adopted some poor peasant girl to take the throne when he died." Frankly she was surprised the girl's face could contort into a look so full of hatred.

"Just take the information from her," Hiei snapped the command, annoyed that all this yelling was getting them nowhere.

"Heh, I'll give you a hint _slave_," the Dragon snarled the last word with every ounce of distain that she could muster, "You've nearly hit your time, and your worthless country will probably be calling on you soon to fulfill your purpose." Alex's mind wandered back to the glass orb in her closet. "And with any luck, I'll be out of here then, and taking your place on the throne." None of that made any sense to either of the fire demons.

Just then Jorge arrived. He seemed anxious and tried to get them to follow back to Koenma's office. One dark look from Hiei was enough to deter him for a moment and he started to plead with Alex to return deeming her the more reasonable of the pair. She didn't listen to him.

"What the hell are you talking about? What place on what throne and what purpose?" Alex demanded. Surely the girl couldn't have meant the throne of her homelands, she'd been banished, it couldn't happen. Ryuko stayed silent and smirked knowingly up at her. Again the Jaganshi demanded and answer and received none. Alex kicked the cell wall angrily achieving nothing but the near breaking her own foot.

"We're done," she hobbled after Jorge refusing to use her Jagan to get the information she needed.

The sudden and bright light of Koenma's office nearly blinded the fire demons as they entered once more. The Prince was again hurriedly stamping a stack of papers. He looked up at them and stopped halfway through the stack as a red ogre brought in another before leaving. "Well, any luck?" He asked turning a tired glare on the new stack of work.

"No sir," Alex answered, "She just kept spouting some trivial thing about me having a purpose."

A brow raised on the infantile face. "What kind of purpose?"

The blonde demon shrugged. "Something about my homeland, I think she was lying myself but nothing more that I can do, thank you for letting me try though." She bowed respectfully to him.

**Genkai's Temple**

"Are you really going to open this little one?" Hiei called to his mate from the room they shared. He must have been examining the Spirit of Words. She'd pulled it out of the closet before entering the bathroom to remove the gauze pads and apply some of the ointment Kurama had supplied for her 'mosquito bite'. The bruises disappeared quickly leaving the mark Hiei had left earlier; the wound had already scarred over.

She reentered the main room and closed the doors leading outside cutting off the warm May breeze. She turned back and spotted Hiei sitting in his normal position on the floor, one knee propped with the other leg in front of him looking bored. She walked over to him and spread his legs.

"What the hell are you doing!?" his face flushed pink at her sudden daring and he sat up straighter in his alarm.

Instead of doing something pathetically romantic she merely parted the limbs and sat between them, her back to his chest. She paused for a moment before draping one of his arms around her and holding it in place around her waist. She smiled at being allowed to do such a thing to the arrogent mand. She picked up the glass ball from beside him and threw it at the opposite wall.

The sphere exploded and shadows seeped from it, climbing the wall and forming a very pretty and well endowed woman of about twenty. She began to speak in a strange language Hiei didn't recognize. As she continued to talk he felt the girl that had forced him to embrace her go suddenly cold and clammy. It was if she were fearful of something. The woman eventually stopped talking and the image disappeared from the wall. Still Alex was cold as she laid her head back against one of his shoulders, from the position he could see her sweating lightly. It didn't make any sense how some gibberish could send her into such a state.

"What?" he asked her breaking the silence.

She looked over to him never removing her head from his shoulder. "You didn't understand that did you?" she smiled at him weakly. "My parent's have summoned me back to our lands. And it seems I only have four days until an escort arrives."

He wrapped his other arm round the girl and felt her temperature increase dramatically. Giving her a slight squeeze around the middle and he almost thought she had a fever. "What will you do then?" he asked hiding the amusement of her embarrassment after having placed herself against him so willingly.

"I suppose I'll have to go," she sighed, "They are my parents after all."

"They abandoned you in the Human World, what could possibly compel you to go back and see them?" he growled out, his grip tightening protectively.

"Curiosity over this 'purpose' of mine, and the message said that the escort would use force if necessary." Again the grip tightened. "Don't worry though, I plan to force you to come with me seeing as you miss Demon World so much," she shot sarcastically, "And seeing as you're not the type to trust his mate to anyone else." She turned her head and nipped his neck. He drew away and cursed at her. "Just a little payback," she laughed already seeing the bruise form, she kissed the spot.

"Hn," he grunted and stood up knocking her to the floor. "Tell Koenma, we'll leave tonight then."

She was elated that he would go with her, but confused by his words. "Tonight?" She asked.

"There's no point waiting around four days. If we leave we can just get back that much sooner," he snapped as though it should be obvious.

"Right," she agreed easily and opened her communication mirror.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Right. Well I'm hoping for a few reviews this chapter. It was a smidge longer then most of the others. And I'll try to make then next one even longer. So please review. Oh and, if anyone has a suggestion on what should happen before they reach their little destination please tell. Just so everyone is clear, they'll be in a desert, and Hiei doesn't understand _anything_ anyone says. Awesome isn't it?


	17. For A Slave Pt 1

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! Something of unspeakable evil appears in this chapter!

Alex: What!?

Psychic: No Alex pregnancy is not induced.

Alex: Oh, good.

Psychic: And thank you for the review Celedeen Takarona, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, keimei2127, Sensitive, aishiteruhiei18, and icemaster91. Ahem, I own nothing. Oh! And a special thanks to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for her suggestion.

**Chapter 17 Fit For a Slave Part 1**

The air all around was hot and arid, it was barely mid morning and the temperature was pushing somewhere around one hundred thirty. Even the shade the two fire demons sat in didn't help, although they were far better equipped for the heat then many of the residence of the town Koenma had sent them to the night before. It was a large trading town and the only area Spirit World knew about within the Badlands, the infantile ruler seemed to know there was a royal family but didn't let more on than that before opening a portal.

The Jaganshi's had managed to hitch a ride with a supply train that was headed towards the palace for some celebration planned that was three days away. Hiei had said it was suspicious that the time of the 'celebration' and her summoning coincided; Alex told him that he was paranoid and nearly 'fell' off the back of the supply wagon for having said as much.

"How long until we get there?" Hiei asked his traveling companion. He couldn't ask the driver for he, like everyone in the trading post, spoke the same odd language the woman in the message had used. Needless to say he was angry about that. She called something up to the driver in the same queer tongue, he yelled something back to them and Hiei glared at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I don't understand that damned tongue," he growled to her through clenched teeth.

"Oh sorry," she apologized sincerely, "He said we should reach the palace sometime after nightfall. But if we're attacked it could take considerably longer. But if any raiders sense you out I doubt they'll even target the train." She caught his arrogant smirk. "Hey, do you want me to try and teach you some of the language here?"

"Hn," he huffed, "I don't see the point. All demons know Makai dialect, I can just use that."

She sighed. "Yes but there's a difference between knowing it and speaking it. Everyone here is extremely proud-" she paused to stare at him and gave a wry smile. "So the demons here only speak one language except back there." She nodded back to the town, now a tiny dot on the horizon. "And the only reason _they _even do it is to turn a profit." He just grunted and shifted his gaze to the endless flatness of lands around them. "Fine, don't learn it, but when some homely chick comes up to you and I start cracking up I'm not telling you what she said."

"A 'homely chick'?" he repeated. She nodded. "So someone prettier than you?" he smirked and she kicked at his ribs. He dodged easily despite a lack of space and again she almost 'fell' off the back of the wagon.

The girl climbed back onto the vehicle and let out a string of gibberish that he was fairly sure was very foul. "Ah what?" she asked feigning sympathy, a large vein pulsating on her brow angrily, "Didn't understand that?" His arm twitched and she flew back to one side of the wagon afraid of being half pushed from the cart for a third time that day.

**Later**

The wagon driver was right; it was well past nightfall before the train of supply vehicles reached the Badlands palace. It was a large medieval looking building made of tan stone and contained several towers of different heights along it showing off the bizarre architecture the Makai often held; a battle worn stone wall several yards tall was erected around the building.

"Excessive isn't it?" Alex asked Hiei as the two left the wagons so they could be unloaded. She shivered in the night air despite having been loaned Hiei's cloak for the time.

"Are we actually going to go in or wait until you become hypothermic?" Hiei asked irritably watching her. His foul mood had been growing all day for a number of reasons: He had been shoved onto the back of that damned wagon for more than thirteen hours, had been coerced by a weaker woman into learning her language for part of those thirteen plus hours, hadn't _eaten_ in that time and now a small group of pompous men in black armor were approaching the two. Alex quickly ducked behind him as the armored men reached them.

Hiei could only catch fragments of what they were saying after so many hours of tutoring. "You…almost three more days." he figured the scarred man in front was referring to Alex's being early even with the language barrier in place. The man then regarded Hiei for a moment and huffed. "This is?"

"Hiei," the demon grunted. The guard seemed surprised that he understood the question. Alex then peeked out behind him and clipped something too quick for the Jaganshi to comprehend. The guards all nodded and started back towards the palace.

Reluctantly she walked in front of the demon to return his cloak. She started for the large iron gate leading into what appeared to be a courtyard; the men from before had taken up posts in front of large wooden doors that lead into the castle-like structure.

"Hiei," Alex called the male's attention. He grunted to show he was listening. "Please don't kill anyone. And for my sake, be on good behavior!" She pleaded near silently as they stopped in the foyer of the building. The room was rather blank with only torches to decorate the drab stone walls, twin staircases placed on either side of a large decorated metal door ahead of them with various smaller wooden ones dotting the walls.

"What's wrong with my behavior?" he snapped stopping next to her.

"In my opinion, nothing, but you can't disrespect the royal family; the King, Queen, eldest daughter, the son, any of the Elders-" she was counting them off on her fingers.

"You?" he cut her off.

"I don't think I count, I'm just the heiress, not a princess," she shrugged. There was a sudden calling of her name and the two looked over.

The well endowed woman from the Spirit of Words was running over in a bright red dress just hanging off her shoulders, what seemed to be a small obi was wrapped tightly around her waist. Hiei got the vague feeling that his mate would again duck behind him as the redheaded woman neared.

"Hello Adora," Alex said nervously in her native tongue as the woman clutched the smaller girl tightly and started cooing quickly to her in the same dialect. Again the words were clipped and by what he caught Hiei was beginning to think this woman had some sort of lesbian crush on his woman. He let out a small warning growl and the girl stopped her sweet words to Alex and set her lightly orange eyes on him.

The woman, Adora, let Alex out of the bone crushing hug and quickly grabbed his hands and said something in what he deemed a seductive voice. Somehow he was glad he no idea what she was saying. She started to tug in his sleeves lightly trying to get him to follow her somewhere.

Alex shoved the woman away hissing darkly in Makai dialect. "What the hell is your deal!? He doesn't know what you said! Otherwise I think you'd be dead right now!"

Hiei turned to the blonde sharply. "What did she say?" he demanded.

"I-it's not important right now!" Alex cried and the redhead started to giggle. She slipped into the normal language of the Demon World to join the conversation.

"Touchy aren't we Alex?" She giggled more, "You two together then?"

What he did surprised Alex. "_Yes_," Hiei growled out darkly tugging her against him, keeping her in place with one arm and glaring death to the taller woman.

"Damn, we could've had some fun," she winked flirtatiously at Hiei, "Oh well. Best wishes!" She giggled girlishly again and ran of towards the door set between the stairs. "I'll tell the King and Queen you're back!" She disappeared with the clang of metal.

"Who the hell was that?" Hiei snapped, "And what did she say to me?"

"That was my sister, the eldest daughter and princess, Adora," She paused and her cheeks flushed, an angry look crossing her face. "She," Alex twitched trying to get the words out, "She wanted to know if you would go have sex with her." Then Hiei started twitching.

"Hey!" came a masculine and bored greeting from somewhere in front of the two. A tall young man was walking towards them in purely black clothing with pants very similar in style to the taller Jaganshi. He strode over at his own lazy pace and pat Alex on the head a few times. She looked like she could kill him in that instant. He nodded back to the metal door and started off with the two following.

"My brother," Alex had slipped back into the more mundane language they used in Human World, "Aaron, the middle child of us." Said boy opened the doors for the two.

The room was smaller than Hiei had expected with the same drab walls as the foyer, the only difference was that this room had several tapestries hanging on the walls, all of which showed the same picture of what seemed to be the symbol on Alex's necklace. At the far end of the room was a long dark wooden table with just over half a dozen people placed behind it; an ancient woman, a younger but still elderly man, a woman about the same age as the man, a black haired man came next and then a woman with the same fiery red hair as Alex's sister and a large scar covering her forehead, the two wore lavish crowns and the demon presumed them to be the ruling couple, last were the blonde's two siblings.

"Hiei!" Alex hissed darkly up to him. In the time he was examining the row of demons the girl had knelt to the ground, and was bowing respectfully to the people, "Get down!"

"Why should I?" he remarked coolly. She gave a groan at his response and covered her face with her hands. He didn't understand her embarrassment, she _knew _he wasn't going to bow to these fools that had earned no respect from him, and even if they had he still wouldn't have bowed.

One of the women at the long table spoke in a craggy voice and he looked up to see the oldest woman flicking her hand in distaste. There was a clinking of armor from behind and he realized there were at least two guards in the room near the door. Reflexively he reached for his blade and started to push it from its sheathe with his thumb. Alex quickly, and with an almost frantic tone, yelled something to the table. A man at the table spoke and the footsteps approaching the demon stopped. Hiei never let go of his blade, he merely stopped nudging it from its containment. The man spoke again.

"Hiei," Alex tugged the bottom of his cloak from her place on the floor. "The King said that if you aren't going to bow you could at least sit." He grunted and did at least that much for her. She turned back to the table and spoke in Makai dialect, "Would you be as kind as to speak in this tongue milord and milady?" The black haired man asked something, Hiei recognized the voice as the one to halt the guards. "My escort is still learning the language and it would be most helpful if he was kept up to speed with what is going on."

The ancient woman, the one that had directed the guards, said something he was sure was rude just by the look on his mate's face. The slightly younger woman spoke cheerfully in a dialect he understood. "Now mother, he is our guest," she said happily. The woman bit something back.

"You're early," was all the fiery haired Queen said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and seemed to be considering something for a long moment. When she opened them again she set her gaze on Hiei. "Who is this man?"

"My escort," Alex told her.

"Yes, we've established that, but who is he?" she asked. She looked behind the couple for only a second, "leave," she told the guards and the metal door closed a moment later. "Well?"

"Hiei, he's a Spirit Detective for Koenma in the Living World and one of the champions of the Dark Tournament," she informed biting back the urge to add 'and a total ass' to her statement.

The Queen and King discussed this information for a moment in a procession of rapid gibberish. "Will you be staying with our daughter for the duration? As her protection I mean?" The King asked.

Hiei nearly snorted his amusement; the only thing the girl needed protection from was her protector.

"Duration?" Alex asked abruptly. The craggy voiced woman screamed at her angrily.

"Yes, for the next two days," the Queen said, "You were told in the Spirit of Words weren't you? That we would collect you then?" She set a scathing look on her daughter, "Adora did you make a mistake in the message?"

"No it wasn't her, I just thought-" before she could finish the old woman was screaming at her again. Hiei had a sudden violent urge that he didn't act upon if only for the sake of his mate.

"You thought what sweetie?" The other woman asked above the yelling, still holding a cheerful tone. She looked back to the woman who was now silently seething, "Just ignore your great grandmother. Go on."

"I thought that perhaps we could take care of the business early and I could return to the Human World," she said, "You know, because of the banishment." Hiei smirked when the table grew quiet.

"That would be quite impossible," the King said.

"Why is that?" Alex asked.

"We're adopting you!" Adora burst out loudly. Everyone in the room stared at her; she seemed to enjoy the attention and grinned widely.

"Isn't she related?" Hiei questioned, "How would 'adopt' her?"

"I apologize for my daughter, what we mean is that Alex will officially be announced as the heiress to our lands two days from now," The King said. Alex gaped at him in disbelief. "Now, will you be guarding her for the duration?" Hiei nodded.

**Later**

After a rather adamant argument with the King of the Badlands Hiei had forced his opinions and would be sharing a room with the blonde demon for the next two days. The bedroom they were in was so far the most impressive room he'd been in thus far. It was comfortably warm in the room with a large bed, armoire, nightstand and dresser with a bathroom connected. All those things he had found trivial in comparison to the large window he now sat against that peered out some hundred feet above the wastelands.

"So, next time are you gonna bow?" Alex asked emerging from the bathroom in a long nightgown. She had had to lock herself in the lavatory and change when three servant girls had tried to 'clothe the princess her for bed' as they had put it; the three had also openly voiced their disgust at having a man, albeit an attractive man, stay in her room.

"Do you _think_ I am child?" he remarked turning to her. She was sprawled out onto of the dark blankets of the bed.

"No," she replied becoming aware of his staring and crawled under the blankets so just her head poked out. "What did you think of the family?"

"So that really was your family?" He asked. "Is that why you were acting the way you were?"

"No, I was acting that way because for the first ten years of my life I was enslaved to them, but now suddenly I'm their daughter. And if you couldn't tell my great grandmother wasn't exactly thrilled," She stated.

"Why was that?"

"Oh I'm sure there're many reasons," she shrugged pushing some of the blankets away from herself.

"Indulge me," he ordered.

"Alright," she conceded, "She's…well she's…" She was searching for the words. "She doesn't want me having any chance at the throne."

"Why does she care, she obviously isn't ruling so what business is it of hers?" Hiei asked.

"That's not entirely true, because she didn't get to kill me at birth like she wanted in order to keep me alive my parents gave her the throne until my time came…or something like that," she shrugged.

Hiei stayed silent for a moment. "You're not aware of very much here are you," it was more a statement than anything.

"What do you expect?" she asked falling back onto the pillows. "I've was born, enslaved, banished and been living in Human World for seven years. None of that really gives me the 411 does it?"

"The what?" he inquired not understanding her slang.

She sighed, "Never mind, I'm going to sleep." She snuffed out the single lamp on the nightstand. It took only moments for the male to crawl in next to her.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Hehehe….Sorry I didn't get further guys, I figured you'd want another chapter up rather than like…sixteen or so pages after several more days wait. So the next chapter will just pick up where this one left off. Please review, I'll add the next part as soon as I can.


	18. For A Slave Pt 2

Psychicfiredemoness: Ha…hahaha

Psychicfiredemoness: Ha…hahaha!

Alex: What the crap is your problem?

Psychic: Sorry, sorry, turning 18 does that to me.

Alex: Are you sure it isn't just psychosis?

Psychic: Fairly sure. Well, thank you icemaster91, keimei2127, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Celedeen Takarona, sensitive, and aisheteruhiei18 for the reviews. As always, I own nothing.

**Chapter 18 Fit For a Slave Part 2**

"Did you see it?" Rose asked in conference after her youngest and the male demon had left.

"See what?" Adora asked with a yawn. It was far too late to have a discussion.

"Alex, her neck," her mother replied tensely.

"What about it?" Aaron asked in boredom, he was lazily picking at a sliver of loose wood on the table. Eventually he got bored of it and burned it slowly for more stimulating entertainment.

"She has a mark," Rose gave a heavy sigh and buried her face in her hands. She shook her head slowly in disbelief.

"_What?_" hissed the eldest member of the family, "That little slave has _what?_"

"Well you can't really blame her, not knowing her 'purpose' as you all call it?" chided in Eve.

"Mother please, don't start," Lio said taking an anguished position much like his wife.

His mother smiled airily. "I am only saying that we can't blame her…" She trailed off as the older woman besides her started shouting again.

"She should be _dead, _no thanks to you!" Rose's grandmother raged at Eve who was ignoring her to tell her oldest grandchildren to head up to bed and let the adults talk. The two complied rather hurriedly slamming the door on the way out.

Eve turned to the still ranting woman and glared at the elder woman. "Don't speak foul of my grandchildren," She growled softly and the air of the room rose more than thirty degrees.

"Now mother…" Rose interjected warily; she didn't need a civil war within the family, not when one could start within the country soon if things didn't go according to plan.

**Upper Levels of the Palace**

"No! Get away! I can do it myself!" Alex yelped as the three servants from the night before tried to forcefully clothe her once more.

"But milady!" they shouted in unison, "You are royalty! You aren't to do so!"

Hiei let out an irritated growl. The two meeker women hid behind a redheaded demon in front who looked frightened but apparently had a very strong resolve for not having coward from the man. "And you!" let out the red as the two returned next to her. "It is improper for a man to stay in milady's room!"

"Tell me, would it be 'improper' to slaughter three annoying maids?" he snapped darkly reaching for his blade. The three ran from the room as quickly as they could. "Those fools nearly make me miss Kuwabara," Hiei sighed and leaned once more against the window frame.

"Damn, must be a sign of ill things to come if they brought you to that," Alex smirked and picked up the dress the three woman had dropped. It looked like the one her sister had worn the night before, the only differences were the colors; black material, red 'obi'. "Turn around," she ordered.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Because I'm going to change," she told him.

"What's your point?"

She turned beet red. "Turn around!"

"We're mates, I shouldn't have to," he informed her.

"Hm, mates are we?" she stared at him dryly, "Tell me, have we mated?"

"We could," he smirked and she reddened further, "Turn around!"

He still smirked but complied; it wasn't like he couldn't see her reflection in the window. A large crack suddenly obscured his view and he nearly twitched at her telekinetic powers.

"This is…awkward…and hard to…breathe in," he heard the girl let out in small pants. He turned to see her in the dress that was obviously too tight for her.

"Then lose weight," he got up and strode past her to find some breakfast. She stared after him in shock and hurt. It was soon replaced by anger as she ran at his back. He disappeared and she tripped onto the cold stone floor; he was nowhere in sight.

_Bastard…first he won't turn away when I asked, then he pulls that crap about us being mates _just_ cause he marked me and then he has the gall to allude to me being fat!?_

"You're a bad mate!" she fumed to the corridor as she picked herself up.

"Who is?" Alex jumped and nearly screamed at hearing her sister's voice. "You have a mate then?" Adora crept around the blonde to look at her, "Anyone I know?" Alex glared at the girl who stared down at her. "Uh-oh; that thing _really _shows, you know that right?" She prodded the Jaganshi's neck, "Mom and dad already had a fit last night about it, you might want to cover it up." She shrugged and started down the hall.

"Wait!" Alex ran after her and almost tripped for a second time that morning. "How do they know?"

"Mom saw it last night I guess, she wasn't pleased. I'm so proud though!" Adora cried girlishly and hugged Alex, making oxygen even more of a problem to get. She released her after a moment and apologized. "But really is it anyone I might know? Was it someone here? Or maybe a demon in Human World? Or even, did you meet a human?" She sounded worried about the last prospect of a mate.

"You sort of know them, yes it was a demon in Human World and Adora, humans don't have fangs, they are incapable of marking," Alex sighed rubbing her temples at the questions.

The redhead beamed suddenly bending down to Alex's eye level. "Really who is it? Can you tell me, please?" she looked at her youngest sibling with a star filled expression.

"Er…do you promise not to tell another living soul as long as you live?" Alex quickly looked around for anyone, or more specifically, Hiei. He'd _kill _her, or at least she believed he would.

"I swear, on our great grandmother's grave," she nodded.

"She's still alive," Alex stated.

"Sadly." The two laughed at the joke. After making sure the corridor was clear she whispered into her sister's ear.

"Damnit!" Adora declared, "Now I'll never have a chance to get him in the sack!"

"Is that all you think about!?" Alex yelled.

"No, not always," her mood changed quickly, "Did you two get married yet?"

"Er, no. Are we supposed to?" They started to walk again.

"Well yeah, it's tradition," Adora explained.

"Is it like human marriage then?" Alex asked. Her sister gave her a questioning look clearly not understanding how humans wed one another. The short girl let out a sigh, "They exchange rings and vows before a priest. Then they kiss and the priest says they're married…or something to that effect. Is that how our tradition is?"

"Hm, sort of." They started down a spiral staircase. "We don't use rings though, and when was the last time you saw a priest in Makai?" Alex didn't have an answer. "Exactly. If you two were going to get married you would have to give him your crest," Adora prodded the emblem of Alex's necklace as though proving the point. "He'd have to give you something too, a formal marriage necklace bearing his. Usually the wife receives the husbands crest, but he doesn't have one does he?"

"I doubt it," Alex replied following her sister through a door. It was a large dining hall, the only times the girl had been in there in the past was to clean up, not to eat, and it was obvious by the number of occupants that breakfast was being served. The girl immediately tried to duck out of the crowded dining area.

"Oh no!" Adora instantly caught her round the waist and started dragging her panicked sibling towards the long table at the front of the hall. "You're eating with the family! And look, you're little friend's even up there."

Alex stopped struggling and her sister almost lost balance at the action. Blue eyes scanned over the table and she could see Hiei sitting at one end next to her grandmother who seemed to be speaking to the ill-tempered man. They both made their way to the long table, Alex at the end with Hiei while Adora took her place next to her mother and brother.

"Did you get it from her?" Rose asked referring to the information regarding her youngest and just who her mate was.

"No," Adora lied, "She wouldn't tell me anything. I suppose almost a decade in the Human World made her less trusting of others." She saw the pang of guilt hit her mother.

"Very well," Rose let out a defeated sigh and tapped her fingers on the table for a moment. "We've sent out the summons, they should be here tonight to claim her," she said solemnly rubbing her temples.

"Mother, isn't there some other way?" Adora asked, "I mean…" She cast a look to the end of the table where Alex was picking at her breakfast warily; she stopped only for a moment to snap something at Hiei. "Does she even know what's been planned for her?"

"No," said the Queen simply.

**End of the Table**

"This is…this isn't human is it?" Alex asked her grandmother as she continued to prod the strange and unidentifiable meat on her plate.

"Oh no sweetie," Eve laughed lightly, 'Why would you like some?"

Alex paled at the question. "No thanks, I think I'll just stick with whatever kind of eggs these are," as though proving the point she started to prod the protein enhanced food.

"Get over it and eat child," Hiei spat shoveling food into his mouth. Alex couldn't help but gape at him; usually he ate in a more refined manner. It then occurred to her that he hadn't been able to experience food of the demon plane for a few years now and he must have missed it to feed himself with such gusto.

"Sensible bites," Alex snapped back at him. He shot her a dark glare that she returned with equal force.

"Oh dear me, this isn't a lovers spat is it?" Eve had leaned over and whispered just loud enough over the din of the dining hall for both Jaganshi to hear.

"What!?" both yelped. Alex had to quickly push her chair back from the table to block Hiei's attack route no doubt aimed at her grandmother.

Eve merely let out some more soft laughter. "Or perhaps it isn't, as long as you're happy Alex," She said and started to eat again. Alex could tell that Hiei was still itching on bringing harm to the elder woman. "You know, rings would work just as well," she was speaking to Alex this time though she didn't look up from her food and continued to eat, "If he doesn't have a crest to give you. I hear that most human cultures use rings now." She said no more after that and stood, bowing her respects to the King and Queen before leaving the table.

"You're grandmother is senile," Hiei bit at the smaller demon.

"Sometimes I really think she might be," Alex said watching the woman leave, "Still at least she likes me, better then I can say for a certain other ancient person," she cast a sidelong glance at her great grandmother who seemed to be berating both Rose and Lio. With a sigh her mother strode over to the two demons and bent down to their eyelevel.

"Do you need something?" Hiei questioned snidely. Alex elbowed his gut under the table as Rose glared dryly at him.

"Not from you," she retorted, "Alex seeing as you've arrived earlier then we had anticipated you'll be announced as heiress tonight at a formal banquet." She paused and looked at Hiei, narrowing her eyes just slightly before turning back to her flesh and blood. "It's only the royal family and some more important nobles of our lands, so I'm afraid your escort will only be allowed to accompany you as far as the door."

"What time-"

"We'll call on you," with that the Queen left.

**Nightfall; Alex's Quarter's**

"So..." Alex began poking her fingers together as she looked at Hiei expectantly as he again was perched on the windowsill.

"No," he retorted. He wasn't going to let her even finish such an obvious question.

"How come!?" the blonde demanded angrily. "Come on I'm even dressed up, please?" She make a mock curtsy in her new dress; it was similar to the one she wore earlier though the skirt held intricate designs in red thread now.

"Hn, you're only 'dressed up' because those three fools from before ambushed you when you walked in," he scoffed, "You should have been keeping your guard up."

She let out an annoyed growl. "So you're going to let me go down over five flights of stairs by myself in a land where I have not only known enemies but where attempts on my life have also been made in the past? That about right, _mate_?" She glared at his back as he looked out the window at the still darkening sky. He didn't give her an answer. "Well we had a good few weeks together," she waved behind her as she headed to the door. She smirked hearing him get up and turned. He smacked the top of her head. "What the hell was that for!?" she raged.

"Don't try to coerce like that child," he struck her again, "Despite everything you have more dignity then that." She ducked thinking he'd hit her a third time. Instead he gripped her wrist tightly and dragged her from the room and started down the hallway.

He finally let her go when they had reached the dining hall. "I'll be in your room until you're finished," he grunted loudly. His stomach had growled.

She pointed to a door near the entrance. "Those are the kitchens," she stated. "I'm sure if you ask them I'm fairly certain you can get something to eat. Or threaten them, whichever your prefer." She pushed her way through the door and entered the dining hall.

Only three tables were set up this time. One against the far wall for the royal family, and two longer tables against the eastern and western walls where extravagantly dressed nobles were now sitting a chatting loudly. She felt extremely out of place while her mother motioned for her to the smallest table.

Alex took her seat next to her mother and sister. Adora hugged her happily and ignored their mother's disapproving stare.

"You're starting to bug me, _Singe_," it was the childhood nickname she'd given her sister.

"Ah, you haven't called me that in years," Adora said affectionately and just hugged her more tightly.

"I haven't _seen _you in years you moron," Alex shot back through clenched teeth. They were so close that their faces were actually touching.

"Listen," the redhead said in a low whisper, "If something bad were to happen tonight, I want you to run." She let go of her sister. "You can stop with the glare now mother."

"Ahem," Rose stood and the room fell silent. "Seventeen years ago the youngest daughter and heiress of the royal family was born, you and the rest of our lands were led to believe that she was stillborn due to certain abnormalities," Rose stated. Alex knew this 'abnormality' was her Jagan. "This was a lie." There was small chatter for a moment. "And we are here to introduce both the heir and eventual Queen of the Badlands. Alex please stand." The short girl stood as was told. "Please recognize her as the heir to our lands, Alex 'Jaganshi' Kaji." There was a round of applause for the girl and she quickly sat back down; Adora was giggling at her embarrassment. A cold glare from her sister shut her up instantly. The crowd quieted and their mother continued. "As we all are aware there is continuing unrest in the North and war may very well breakout, however a solution has been reached and we hope to resolve it by the end of the night, but before that we should enjoy the banquet." She sat and the chatter started up again as several servants entered the dinning hall with platters and trays of food.

"How'd we manage to come up with a solution with the North?" Alex asked declining the same strange meat from breakfast.

"It was pure diplomacy," her mother sounded uncomfortable. "Tell me Alex, how are you associated with that man from before? The Dark Tournament Champion?"

"Oh Hiei? We work together," she replied. Her mother turned blue.

"Ex-excuse me?" she asked, "You work together? How exactly do you work with a branded killer?"

"We're Spirit Detectives of Living World," she said declining yet _another _serving of the meat. "You know, for Koenma. My team usually is sent of missions requiring stealth. The team Hiei's on is more brute strength. Why, does it matter?" She was quite aware of Rose's paling complexion as she had continued her story.

She opened her mouth to speak but the door to the room opened loudly. Everyone quieted and an unexplainable discontent filled the room. Three men had entered; two of them appeared to be guards, both bearing the symbol of the Northern Badlands on their breastplates. The man in the middle was more distinguished than the guards with long black hair set in a high ponytail and piercing orange eyes; Alex couldn't help noticing that he had the same facial shape as Hiei. The vividly colored eyes scanned the table and landed on her. She managed not to shift uncomfortably under the gaze.

"Is that her, the blonde I mean?" he asked disinterestedly to the rulers. They both nodded. "Come," he ordered.

Alex looked to her parents in confusion. "What is this?" she asked them.

"Alex, this is Temi, the Prince of the Northern territory. For the sake of our country you were betrothed to him, and you will marry to avoid a war," Lio stated, "Originally we hid you in the Human World for your own protection but we've already been invaded and had called you back for this reason."

"_What_!?" she hissed indignantly now standing.

"Quiet," her great grandmother was speaking now. "Uniting our countries is your purpose in life, now go fulfill it you worthless ingrate. This marriage is much more than you deserve."

Alex walked around the table and headed for the door. The middle man's, the Prince's, hand shot out and gripped her wrist. She twisted around agilely and with a sickening crack that filled the hall she had broken his arm. Several of the nobles in the room let out gasps of shock at her actions and one of his guards advanced on her while the other tended to his Lord's wound. The advancing guard caught aflame in black fire and was soon reduced to nothing but ash. The door was thrown over through use of the Jagan and it slammed shut as soon as she was out of the room.

"My Lord, my Lord Temi are you alright sir?" asked the remaining guard.

The royal demon didn't reply as he stared at the door the blonde had violently used. His arm throbbed painfully and knew the bone would have to be set for it to heal but he couldn't help smirking. His bride was obviously not nearly as pampered or proper as he'd thought. The challenge of breaking the girl would surely be fun.

… **(Ha, ellipsis!)**

Alex had run up all the way to her quarters from the foyer and slammed the door open. Hiei was standing in the center of the room looking at her almost like he expected something. Against all her better judgment she hugged him tightly burying her face in his scarf and sighed deeply.

"Koenma's opening a portal, we're leaving," he informed her and placed a hand on her hip as she slunk away from him nodding.

It only took a few minutes for the portal to open leading to a very empty temple. A note from Kurama on the demons shared futon showed that the entire group, excluding Genkai of course, had gone to the midnight showing for some new movie and didn't know when they'd be back.

Alex sat on the bed and stared off into space as Hiei started to undress for bed. He stopped pulling his shirt off to crouch to her eyelevel. "What?" he asked.

She regarded him for a moment and buried her face into his neck again, nuzzling the flesh and kissing it gently. She could feel his temperature rise as she pressed herself more closely silently begging him to hold her.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Gasp! What _ever _will happen between the two demons I wonder?

Yusuke: Isn't it three now? With Temi being involved and all?

Psychic: Hm…I suppose. Well, sorry to leave you all on a cliffhanger but it's all I got for now. Please review everyone.


	19. Meeting

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay, update

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay, update. Aren't you all just uber happy now? No? Didn't think so.

Alex: Are you talking to yourself?

Psychic: No, I'm talking to the readers, they just aren't responding.

Alex: …

Psychic: Alright, thank you Celedeen Takarona, Sensitive, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, aishiteruhiei18, and Morgan Celestina Phoenix for reviewing. Oh and this is totally gonna be a filler chapter.

Alex: She hasn't thought too much after those last two chapters.

Psychic: Shut up! I own nothing- except you which means I can subject you to horrible tortures!

Alex: Damnit!

**Chapter 19 Meetings Most Foul**

"Oh man! Can you guys believe that movie!?" Yusuke yelled happily marching down the sidewalk in between Sapphire and Jewel.

"Seriously!" Sapphire grinned with him as Jewel shouted out one of the more humorous lines. The three laughed with each other.

"Guys, it's too early. Shut up," Kayori yawned sleepily and walked straight into a pole.

"Bet that woke her up," Kuwabara observed.

"Owwie…" the light hanyou whimpered in pain holding her injured face.

A shrill ringing was let out from Kurama's pocket. He pulled out the small indigo compact and opened it, the others gathering behind him.

"What's up?" Yusuke asked.

"We have _big _problems you guys! The Spirit Prison has been broken into and several convicts have escaped!" Koenma yelped.

"So you want us to round them back up or something?" Jewel asked shoving Yusuke out of the way to speak with her boss. The boy shoved back and the girl's bandages bled through some. Both hanyous punched the human before checking on their teammate.

"That's only part of it, Ryuko was among them and for all we know she's still after Alex," Koenma said.

**Makai**

The man groaned in the dark. It was more out of frustration than his pain; resetting his broken arm was difficult with his hand slipping off the bone nearly every time he got a hold of it. He kicked the small table in rage; one of the legs broke off and flew across the room nearly hitting a woman in maids' garb that entered timidly.

"Yes?" He questioned. The band on her arm told him that she and the other two that entered were part of the castle's medical facilities. "Did my father send you three?"

They didn't speak; they merely nodded and approached him tentatively. Two started to carefully set up their supplies on the floor thanks to the now worthless table while the other went about working on his arm. Her fingers spent far too long grazing over his skin instead of resetting the broken bone.

In a swift motion he was gripping her face with his left hand and digging his nails into her skin. The woman screamed madly as blood ran down her face mixing with tears of pain. "You shouldn't flirt with someone that's spoken for, especially one that's out of your league," he said as though he were talking to a very slow child. He threw her against the far wall where she slid to the stone floor holding her face in pain.

"Please milord I only meant…" she burst into flames before she could finish.

"I suggest," Temi said calmly, "You two finish up quickly less my temper flare more."

By the end of half an hour the man's arm was in a sling and the one remaining maid ran from the dark chamber. A man just taller than the one brooding with a broken arm strode in.

"You know son," the man said examining two piles of ash as he played with his dark goatee, "You really shouldn't kill so much of the help."

"They're _hardly _help father," Temi said and scrutinized the man before him. "Why are you here?"

"Maybe I just want to spend a little time with the new King," he said almost smugly, "Unless that arm means something went wrong."

Temi stood and set a glare on him. The man stepped back defensively. "You know it means something went wrong. My bride did this," he couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features at the memory. He wasn't a masochist, or even a sadist. The girl from the Badlands had distorted his views of what a princess could be. Instead of being pampered, weak, and needy the small woman had been haughty, and strong enough to break his arm. "However, she wasn't aware of our engagement and left. I believe she's gone to Human World."

Taki shuddered at the thought of the place. "A filthy plane of slaves," he stated.

"Now again, why are you here?" Temi pressed.

"We've got some unwanted Northern visitors," Taki stated crossing his arms behind his back and headed back out the door, "Come Temi."

The younger man complied following his father through the twisting halls of the castle until they arrived in the chamber used for war meetings. The Dragon's elderly King was sitting there along with his 'daughter' and two guards. Obviously this old fool thought that would be enough to protect them. The two took seats across from the mountain dwellers.

Taki opened his mouth to speak but the female beat him to it. "We're here to make a proposal," she spoke up.

Temi's brow raised as he stared at her. "You're rather rude aren't you?" he asked receiving an incredulous look from her.

"Please excuse my daughter," the King apologized.

"What proposal is she speaking of?" Taki ignored the apology and cut to the chase, "And make it quick, your kind aren't welcome in our lands."

"Very well. We propose a truce between our lands, to take over the rest of the Badlands, south of your territory of course" The King said. Taki couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.

"You have nothing we could possible want in exchange for our help," Taki stated.

"We've land, and the throne of our Kingdom, which we will give to your son through Ryuko," The King gestured to his Princess who looked less than thrilled with the idea.

Temi was the one to laugh this time. "Your lands are worthless, they're barely suitable for crops or people and you can keep your peasant daughter," he shot.

The girl shot up angrily. "At least I'm not some slave that carries the scent of worthless humans," she glared across the table at him, "You should be honored for even being offered this."

"Oh yes, I'm honored by being offered a low piece of filth that was probably inbred in the mountains when I've only a slave bride that carries the blood of royals in her veins," Temi shot sarcastically while keeping the charming air in his voice. "Yes I'm truly honored by the comparison of you too," he examined her from across the table; "I must say for a 'slave' she was prettier."

Ryuko would have lunged at him had both guards not been restraining her. She was letting out a series of clicks and hisses. The Dragon King yelled at her sternly in the same tongue. Again he apologized for his daughter.

"We've no further business here, leave," Taki ordered and the four Dragons got up, filing out of the room.

"You know," Ryuko spoke stopping and facing the door, "You may want to reconsider our offer."

"And why is that?" Temi asked amused by her gall, but not impressed by it.

"Your bride, that human protecting slave, she's taken a mate," she stated smugly. Before she had taken another step Temi was in front of her; his speed was indeed impressive, having rivaled what Hiei had displayed in Human World during their training.

"Who is it?" his charming air was gone, replaced by anger.

She huffed arrogantly and tried to pass him. His hand shot out and gripped her neck tightly. "I'll only ask this once more," he squeezed more tightly and lifted the short woman from the floor. "Who is her mate?"

**. . . (Ok, semi-ellipsis)**

Alex woke in a cold bed. She reached a hand out to feel for her lover thinking he'd merely scooted away. He wasn't there. She shot up pressing the bedding to her exposed chest and looked around frantically. There was no trace of the demon or clues to where he had gone.

Horrible thoughts of abandonment filled her mind, mostly over thinking herself a poor and too inexperienced mate for him. She curled into a huddle becoming lost in such thoughts and nearly jumped upon hearing the bathroom door open. Hiei stood there in all his glory and strode back to the futon. As soon as he was back under the sheets the small girl dove at him, wrapping every limb around his body.

"Did you really think I'd have left you?" he asked trying to remove the muscular legs that were starting to crush his pelvis. She loosened the death grip of her legs and he let out a relieved sigh.

"Hn," she responded somewhat mockingly and buried her face in his neck.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah, it was a little fluffy at the end. Thankfully not limy cause that would be awkward after the whole Makai scene.

Alex: Can we elope yet?

Psychic: Sorry you aren't my type.

Alex: Not you! Me and Hiei!

Psychic: (looks at script) Oh sorry, but no.

Alex: …Boo!

Psychic: I know, I'm horrid. While please review while I think of what to write next. It's sure to be a daunting task.


	20. Not a Fruit!

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright, finally, an update…

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright, finally, an update…

Yusuke: What's you're problem?

Alex: What isn't her problem?

Hiei: The child has a point.

Yusuke: …Why are you two suddenly getting along?

Alex and Hiei: No reason.

Psychic: (Cracks up) That brightened my disposition just now! Thank you to Celedeen Takarona, aishiteruhiei18, heartofdaggers, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, icemaster91, katlaya Youko, and Domina Scorpio for the reviews. But this is _truly_ a filler…and possibly a fluffy one at that, because I can't think of very good plot right now… Oh, and a thanks to katlaya Youko for technically giving me this idea…back in chapter 13 and thanks of course to Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for muddling through my writers block on Gaia and trying to help with plot. Well I own nothing.

**Chapter 20 It's not a Fruit!**

_Come on…wake up already…_Alex thought anxiously laying atop Hiei's chest as he slept. It had been three days since they'd returned from their trip to the Demon World and he was the only one of either team that hadn't been acting strangely towards her so she'd become even keener on his company. Her thoughts left the sleeping demon for the moment to ponder the others behavior; they were treating her as though she were somehow frail even though her injuries had recovered completely now.

Hiei grunted slightly and she looked up hopefully. He only twitched and tossed a little as though he wished to turn. Alex heaved a sigh of disappointment and her head fell onto his chest again. _Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up!!_

"I'm not asleep you twit," Hiei growled out from his false slumber.

A nerve in her eye twitched angrily. "…then why weren't you getting up?" she ground out.

"I didn't think I could lift your massive weight," he bit back. She glared at him for the comment, mouth wide open as she tried to make a comeback but had none. "What? No witty retort?" he asked sarcastically of her.

She narrowed her eyes on him and rested her chin on his pectoral muscles. "Date me," she said shortly. He gave her a look of clear confusion. "Date. Me," she repeated more firmly slowly turning red.

"You want me to throw fruit at you or something shojo?" he questioned.

"Not the fruit!" she hissed angrily, "Let's go on a date!"

"What is that if not a fruit?" his own eyes narrowed now at her strange demands.

"Well…dating is…" she fought for words and grew redder with each passing second, "It's what human couples do during a courtship. They like…go out to dinner and stuff…" She hardly sounded sure.

"And why would we do any of that?" he asked. She cringed as though insulted and sat upright on his hips before sending a violent punch at his chest and angrily getting up, leaving the room after quickly and sloppily dressing.

"Yusuke!" Alex yelled storming down the hallway towards the kitchen where she knew the boy would be, forcing piles of food down his throat no doubt. Right she was, the boy sitting warily in his seat most likely due to her loud outburst a moment ago.

"What's up?" he asked wiping some rice away from his face.

"How many of the demons have we caught?" she demanded striding over purposefully and plopping down across from him.

"Demons?" he asked not thinking.

"The one's that escaped!" she screamed veins pulsating all over her head at his ignorance.

"Uh…" he thought for a moment, sweating slightly under the murderous gaze that she now scrutinized him under. He was almost sure that Hiei had morphed into her overnight. "We caught two; the Earth demon twins remember? And that just leaves…" He thought about it again and started to count on his fingers, "The Snake one, the Shadow one, uh…"

"We also need to apprehend two others," Kurama reminded as he sat next to the boy to eat, "Although their breed is of little importance."

"Hm, I thought there was one more?" Yusuke wondered aloud, "Oh yeah it was-" Kurama elbowed him in the ribs under the table before he could finish. They hadn't told her that Ryuko had escaped, they didn't think she could deal with the stress if the Dragon was indeed on the lamb if only to finish off the Jaganshi.

Alex looked at the human suspiciously from across the table. "So why are you so angry this morning?" he changed the subject quickly.

"I'm not angry!" she snapped crossing her arms and glaring at the table while a rather sinister aura engulfed her.

"Sapphire, you're her best friend, you fix her," Yusuke suggested as the ice hanyou entered.

"Hell no! I wanna live!" Sapphire shot back sitting by Kurama, "But I must say she does have a certain _glow _about her doesn't she Yusuke?" Kurama heaved a sigh as the boy caught on.

"Hey you're right," he grinned.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Alex asked cautiously as Kurama left the table.

"Oh nothing," Sapphire giggled slightly, "Although your stomach _is_ bulging just a bit these days."

"Especially after having Hiei around you _all_ this time," Yusuke grinned wider.

It finally clicked in her head and she stood up both flustered and angry. "You guys are both sick! I'm not pregnant!" she fumed.

"Why, whoever said you were?" the both mocked surprise. "Whatever d you have on your mind these days?" Yusuke asked in false shock. Alex hurdled her half-bowl of rice at his face and it struck so hard that he flew onto his back in a daze, she then threw both her chopsticks at Sapphire who dodged in time for the utensils to lodge themselves in the wall behind her.

"Yusuke I don't think we should tease Alex for a while," Sapphire whimpered from under the table. He made a sound of agreement from behind the bowl.

**. . . . .**

"If you tell anyone I swear-"

"Yes Hiei I know, you have my word that I won't tell a soul," Kurama smiled despite the near threat on his life from his friend, "If you plan on doing it tonight you may want to wear something more casual."

"Hn," the shorter demon grunted and walked away from the threshold of the fox's room intent on finding his still very angry mate. Honestly, he didn't understand how she could be so upset over such a little thing.

He found her pouting on the main porch glaring off at nothingness. If anything she seemed even angrier then when she had left their room that morning, he assumed it was Yusuke's doing.

"Child," he called her. She regarded him coolly. 

"Yes?" she replied blandly.

"We're going on that…that fruit name you were talking about earlier," he stated turning just a faint shade of pink after having heard extensive details from Kurama would this thing would entail.

A mixture of shock and girlish happiness crossed her face. "Really? We're gonna go on a date?" she asked, her lips twitching as she fought a smile.

"Yes really," he remarked coldly turning to glare at the forest for no reason other than to avoid her excited face. It was a mistake as she jumped onto him catching him off guard and knocking him to the wood panels cooing her thanks and kissing his cheeks. Suddenly she stopped and looked over; Hiei followed her gaze to a mildly entertained looking Jewel.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Just enjoying the show," she stated, "Well this just means I get Hokori." A dangerous glint could be seen in her eyes as she walked off, the female Jaganshi threatening her not to tell what she'd seen.

Alex rolled off Hiei and sat next to him looking eager. "Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"I don't care," he remarked standing back up now that he wasn't under the suddenly ecstatic girl.

"Why don't we walk around town for a while until we find something to do? Then we could get something to eat later?" she questioned. He shrugged and grunted meaning 'yes' in the elusive 'language of Hiei'.

**Later**

Thus far the pair of Jaganshi's had gotten onto the wrong bus towards what they thought was the city when instead they wound up in a small town which had some type of festival going on.

"Child…" the male growled looking around the unfamiliar place as people in summer kimonos wandered around. They were vastly underdressed in just casual apparel (Hiei only having done so after much prodding from Kurama).

"I know I know, it's my fault, I'd better fix this or you'll bring me great physical harm and since we got back you've found a new 'fun' way to do it," Alex remarked looking at a bus schedule at the tiny station they'd gotten off at. "Alright, looks like we have four hours until the next bus. You want to check out the festival?" She turned back and he only sighed and shrugged.

He started off towards the town where several women in different festival booths were calling him over excitedly. Alex ran up to him quickly and clung to his arm shooting dark glares at each and every one of the flirtatious women. "What are we supposed to do at these things?" He finally broke the silence that had fallen between them after the women had stopped their loud flirting with the demon.

"Well there are usually games and food," she began but caught sight of a group of girls that were pointing at Hiei. "And then there is the charming atmosphere," she added acidly as the girls wandered over giggling.

A quick glare from the male sent them veering away. Alex grinned and hugged his arm for a moment. "You've earned a treat," she said and ran off to a booth. She returned a minute or two later with rolled pastry filled with vanilla ice cream and handed it to him.

"What is it?" he asked taking the strange food. He licked at the ice cream favorably.

"It's a crepe, it's food," she said as he continued on the ice cream, ignoring the breaded portion of the sweet.

He stopped eating for a moment to regard her dryly. "Obviously," he said lifting the food again.

"Hold up you got some on your face," she told him. He wiped at his lips with his wrist. "Nope still there," she sighed. He tried again. "You missed again." She twitched slightly at his lack of aim and cleanliness. She gripped his collar and pulled him down enough so that she could press her mouth to his upper lip. "Better," she remarked after pulling back.

"You could have used a napkin," he remarked coldly and began eating the crepe again. They started walking down the road glancing at different booths every now and then.

The sound of angry yells stopped them some ten minutes later at a game booth. A brunet girl was screaming angrily at the top of her lungs at the proprietor of the booth about his game being rigged. It was just a simple baseball throwing game, where the player knocked six glass bottles over with three balls. Eventually she was taken away by two wandering policemen.

"Hey there kids!" the man called to the two, "You look like a strong boy, care to try your aim and win your girlfriend a prize?" Hiei cringed and stared at the man coldly. "Er… what about _you _young lady care to play?"

"Sure," Alex shrugged and set down five hundred yen. Her first ball missed.

"Oh so close," the man said and grinned at her ineptitude. She missed again. "Only one more shot."

"Pretend Yusuke made another remark," Hiei shot to her from behind her. She hit the center bottles that time; and the ball came hurdling back and smacked her square in the face. After a moment she fell back in a pained daze.

Surprisingly Hiei helped her to her feet and leaned her against the booth opposite the game where she could shake it off. "You wanna give it a try?" she asked groggily after recovering slightly, a spectacular patch of black and blue covering her left eye.

"Why would I want to do that?" He inquired.

"Oh I dunno, cause you could break the rigged bottles with shear force thus ruining his obviously rigged booth. Or you know, you might hit him with a ball 'accidentally' and cause internal damage," she shrugged and held up another five hundred. He smirked and took the coin from her.

"Gonna win your girlfriend a prize this time?" the man at the booth asked cheekily and handed Hiei the balls. The demon shot a scathing glare at the man for his words.

He threw the first baseball and it hit the bottles; it bounced off and rolled on the ground. "Oh good try but not enough force kiddo," the man said with a laugh. With a growl Hiei threw the next ball angrily. Again it hit the bottles jostling themselves and the table they stood upon; it shot back and he dodged easily. From the sound it made it had apparently hit someone and when he turned he found his mate once again lying sprawled on the ground due to a rogue baseball.

"Ow," she groaned holding her face tightly and started to roll back and forth in pain. She eventually started yelling at him in Makai dialect before digressing into her own language from what he could only pick out a few words.

"Come on kiddo one more-" the man in the booth stopped mid-sentence and let out a very foul word. Hiei turned to find the bottles had broken from the last impact and lay in a pile of glass. "You aren't supposed to win this! Well, there aren't any prizes so tough luck!" The man fumed sorely.

"Why don't I just take it out on you then, and that'll be my prize," Hiei stated gripping the last ball.

"Get him in the kidney," Alex urged from behind having slipped back into the language of humans. In another moment the man was doubled over in pain and the demons were headed to find someone that could supply a bag of ice for Alex's severely damaged face.

**. . . . .**

The streetlight overhead flickered to life as both fire demons sat waiting for the bus to arrive. Hiei was busy eating his sixth ice cream filled crepe while Alex tried, and failed repeatedly, to eat her chicken skewer with a large gauze pad and tape covering her right eye. With a final growl of irritation she damned etiquette and gripped the skewer like a corn cob and brutally attacked the food. Even with such a persistent sweet tooth Hiei had to stop eating to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked after his momentary lapse in eating and started at the crepe again.

"I'm sick of," she tore off another hunk of chicken between words, "stabbing my face because I can't see the stupid stick." Finishing finally she threw the stick at a trashcan next to the bus stop. Miraculously it fell into the can. She let out a small sigh and leaned back looking at him. "We've got maybe another five minutes I'd guess," she told him. Again he'd abandoned his food to stare at her almost like he was scrutinizing her face. "What?" She asked shifting uncomfortably under his gaze.

He leaned in faster then her mind could register and pushed his lips to hers. She opened her mouth to either protest or bite him (she hadn't quite decided which) and unfortunately for her he took advantage and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He didn't 'explore' her mouth or even fight with her for dominance, he didn't get the chance as headlights flashed down the road and the bus came into view.

"There was food on your face," he told her after pulling back; he looked miffed about having had to do so. She stared at him incredulously.

"Then why-"

He cut her off. "I didn't want you to choke," he remarked.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Yeah I can't push anything else out right now. Please review, I'll try to update again soon. So please bare with me for now. Not real creative at current.


	21. Dark Bargain

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright everyone

Psychicfiredemoness: Alright everyone. I'm updating because I haven't in a while…and I'll be gone for two week on vacation. And this is all I could think of to write. (prepares to dodge things) I'm sorry! And thank you to Celedeen Takarona, heartofdaggers, Domina Scorpio, Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover, Hikari-Kayko, Darkfire-Lady of Darkness, aishiteruhiei18 for the review.

Temi: Are you going to continue now? You've barely got twenty four hours before leaving.

Psychic: … (Screams and panics)

Alex: You enjoyed that didn't you?

Temi: Immensely.

Alex: … Alright psychicfiredemoness owns nothing.

**Chapter 21 Dark Bargaining**

"Your kind aren't welcome here, leave now," commanded a guard of the Northern Badlands.

Ryuko stood defiantly in front of him trying to pass into the palace of the lands; it wasn't near as grand as the one the true Royal Family resided in as this building was an old military stronghold that the usurpers had taken over some hundred years before.

"Let me through," she ordered the guards shifting her weight so the heavy burlap sack she held balanced more easily against her hip. A strong metallic stink was pouring from the bag. "It's important." She stepped forward as though she could just stroll past them into the compound.

The tips of two blades pointed at her neck. "Leave Dragon, we have no quarrels about killing you if you trespass further," warned second guard. The blades pushed into her skin just barely cutting the skin.

Ryuko glared hatefully at the two but took a step back. She didn't have time for this, she needed to see the Prince, that Temi man, and speak to him. She saw her chance as the tall man strolled around the edge of the large fortress; he was speaking with a girl that looked very much like him. She'd always heard that the Northern family consisted of four; it seemed the rumor was true.

In on quick movement Ryuko slammed the sack into the guard with all the strength she could muster. There was a sickening splattering sound as it connected with the armor of the guard and with a clattering he fell against the other knocking them both down. The Dragon ran for the two fire demons who had both stopped to watch the scene. There was a shimmer of sunlit metal as she reached them; Temi had readied one of his swords in his uninjured hand and held the blade at her jugular. Over the next second the cut he had given her appeared on her cheek and several inches of her long hair fell to the sand at her feet. His speed was indeed impressive.

"There are plenty of cliffs in your land, you could have simply jumped if you have such a death wish," he told her coolly. "Tami leave," he commanded of the reddish eyed girl without even looking at her. With a huff she left. "Well?" he asked her taking on an eerily pleasant tone, "I expect you thought you had a good reason for entering my lands?"

"I thought they were still your father's lands, unless of course you finally wed that wretch of a slave," she spat back feigning her own pleasantness. A small smile adorned his face and he flicked his wrist. Her other cheek was cut more deeply, her hair even shorter on that side.

"Spit it out before I kill you," he seemed to ponder this statement for a moment, "No, no I think you could be the test for a new experiment I've developed, I haven't had a filthy Dragon to try it on yet." His smile widened as she winced at whatever 'experiment' he was speaking of. "It would be interesting to see how your kind is affected," he added.

"I've come to make an accord," she told him recovering slightly from his threat.

He let out a hollow chuckle if only for the mocking sound of it. "Again you've come for one? We won't take your worthless land, and I _won't_ take you." His eyes narrowed on her.

"This is a different proposal, this does not involve the lands or a possibility of war, I am here to make a deal with you and only you," she informed. He didn't look convinced at her words. She didn't think he would. She dropped the sack and dust exploded around it in small clouds, reaching in she pulled out the head of her father.

Somehow a pleased smirked crossed the man's face making him look quite sinister. "What is this proposal of yours?" he asked.

"As you may recall that slave bride of yours has taken a mate-"

"That Hiei person?" he cut in acidly.

"Yes. I want him," she said, "For my own. I wish for you to help me fulfill that desire."

"And just what can you offer that will persuade me to help you do that?" he finally sheathed his blade and pocketed his left hand the right still quite mangled. "As I've told you, I'm not taking your lands, even if you fully control them with your adopted father's …untimely demise."

"That wasn't what I was going to offer," She said bitterly, "I plan on ruling my lands."

"Hopefully you'll do a better job than your predecessor," he remarked. "What is your offer than?"

"I will get you that slave," Ryuko said sure of herself.

"In what condition, you want the one that has taken her as a mate, you can't harbor kind feelings towards her," he observed.

"I hate the girl," she said plainly, "I won't kill her if that's what you're worried about. But I can't promise she'll be in peak health either."

"Very well, bring her alive. I won't give you anything as trivial as a time frame, capture her, bring her to me and I will get you your fire demon," he told her. "I'll inform the guards not to attack you next time, but you'd better have my prize the next time," he set a cold stare on her.

"Just keep your end of the bargain, or who knows, you might get a corpse," she strutted off to the north.

He watched the cocky woman take flight to the mountains. "Fool," he said and entered his fortress home.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: I'm sorry it's short, but I think I have inspiration for the next chapter now…which will probably be in a while cause I'll be gone. I'm sorry everyone!

Alex: Just remember what the next chapter will be about…

Psychic: Ah yes! Temi will go visit Hiei, and something will be revealed about the two, hurray! But it should be obvious to some people… Please review.


	22. Untitled

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes I've returned from vacation

Psychicfiredemoness: Yes I've returned from vacation. Yay for me. Well I'd like to thank Domina Scorpio, lectaelf, Hikari-Kayko, aishiteruhiei18, and Black Wolf Jaganshi Lover for their reviews despite last chapter being so short, you guys are awesome for that! I own nothing.

**Chapter 22**

So this was the Human World. It was much smaller then he had originally thought considering how many slaves were pushed out into the ever growing population everyday. Temi pushed the thought of the humans' self-imposed death out of his mind and focused on his reason for entering the filthy plane.

A chill breeze blew and he froze reaching instinctively for both his blades. Thanks to a delicate procedure, several healers (two of which that had died due to the Prince's temper) and an experimental serum of his own device the limb had been completely healed. The energy carried on the wind was familiar and he turned still resting his hands on the hilts. "And here I thought I'd have to find you," he spoke silkily staring at the glare from his betrothed's mate. His katana was already out, glinting dangerously in the moonlight.

"And why would you be looking for me?" Hiei snapped coldly. He'd seen this man once before, in that Makai wasteland Alex hailed from. It was only a quick meeting if it could even be called that; Hiei had been leaving the kitchens having satiated his hunger and paused when this man and two guards strode past. He didn't like him then, and he didn't like him now; and Alex's confession of being sold off to him as some sort of token wasn't helping his opinions any.

"Just a friendly chat with you," he stated and his pleasant expression dulled to dry look, "You really do look like him, almost annoyingly so." Hiei's interest was slightly piqued at this, only slightly. Whatever Temi was talking about seemed to annoy him. "Except your hair…I suppose you got the white from your mother, she was an ice maiden after all wasn't she?"

He wasn't sure how or even why but that last bit about his mother irked him in no small way; perhaps it was just the other demon's obvious knowledge of his own ancestry. He charged the taller man and with surprising speed he blocked with his left blade and held the tip of the right at his Adam's apple.

"Surely you didn't think that would work," Temi sounded highly amused, "Oh, you did? Too bad." He sounded more amused at the situation. "You can jump back you know," he added after a moment though he didn't lower either of his weapons. Hiei didn't understand the logic of this fool; his throat could easily be slit. So why would he let him go? "Or I could just kill you now. Then we wouldn't have to have our little chat, and I could claim my-" His words were cut off by a swift punch to his gut.

Temi stumbled back a few steps and held the blades up reflexively expecting another blow. He had to jump back onto the branch of a tree to avoid a slash. Again he jumped as the branch caught aflame. He watched his opponent carefully and threw the left sword after quick calculations and it hit its mark, running through Hiei's lower stomach and embedded itself in a tree with the demon still connected. Highly annoyed by this confrontation the Prince strode over and stabbed his other blade into the demon several times before pushing his free hand over his face to try and collect himself.

"You're either very young or very inexperienced to attack like that," he snapped dropping his hand and glaring at the demon, "I can't quite decide which." He held his blade in the air horizontally, perfectly positioned to slit the smaller demon's throat pressing it just enough to his skin that it split open.

"If you're going to kill me then do it already you overconfident fool," Hiei snarled trying to pry the blade in his gut from the tree, "Otherwise shut up."

"Hmph, you'll die, but not now," he gripped the hilt of the blade and ripped it from the tree but not before twisting it painfully in the demon's gut. He sheathed the bloodied weapon not paying the least bit of attention to the furious and injured Jaganshi. "There's someone important you have to protect first."

Hiei had it in mind that Temi referred to Alex but that wouldn't make sense; if he was pursuing her, why tell him he needed to protect her? Wouldn't he try to make him do the opposite? Perhaps it was just more of his queer logic.

"I'm sure that you know this already seeing as you report to Koenma." Hiei growled lowly at the accusation; 'report' was too strong a word, he merely was working off his various crimes. "But that foul Dragon of the Black Mountains, Ryuko, has escaped her confinement in the Spirit Prison and is seeking vengeance on what you_ think_ is your mate." Again the smaller fire demon growled angrily and still Temi ignored him. "I would think it wise for you to be there when she makes her strike. Which, knowing the impatience of her kind, should be soon; within the next week I'd say."

"I don't just 'think' she's my mate," Hiei bit back. "And what even makes you think I'd believe any of that?" He snapped. He'd known the Dragon had escaped after Yusuke accidentally let it slip to him, and yes his mate was unaware having found no reason to tell her otherwise; but he seriously doubted the winged fool would so much as come back to the temple let alone to slay his lover.

"I don't really care what you think; I merely came to warn you. If you're too much of a fool to take my word…well I suppose you'll just have to see what happens," Temi replied and started to turn as though to walk away from the smaller demon.

Hiei's next words were curious, though it didn't show in his tone. He didn't know if the demon opposite him would lie again about what he would ask, but his curiosity had been further piqued, if only by Temi's odd reasoning and behavior. "You said I looked like someone," Hiei said wondering slightly what possible answer and lie he'd receive, "Who?"

"Ah yes, I would have told you before had you not lashed out at my knowledge of your…" he seemed to search for the proper wording, "…parentage."

Hiei frowned in annoyance at his monologues; this fool must have loved the sound of his own voice, otherwise he would have just spat out his 'information' and be done with it. He suddenly winced as a chill wind blew up again and stung his many wounds; they would have to be dealt with soon.

The orange-eyed demon turned to regard him for a moment. "You share a good resemblance with your father," he said finally. Even in his slight musings Hiei hadn't expected such an answer. "I suppose one could even go as far as to say _we_ share a resemblance. He is my uncle after all." The demon twitched both at the pain the biting wind was causing and this preposterous notion, that he and this person could be related. He was obviously lying to get a rise out of him.

"I'm sure," Hiei remarked coolly.

Temi shrugged slightly and turned away once more. He walked off disappearing between the dark trees of Genkai's forest; soon even his energy faded and Hiei headed back towards the temple to tend his wounds.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: Oi…I wanted to add something there at the end but…it would have ruined everything, so the people that knew what it was supposed to be…ignore that ok?

Alex: I'm glad you left it out.

Psychic: I know. Well, I'm sorry it's short and took a long time…again. And that I don't know what to do for next chapter very much so suggestions are still and always welcomed.

Hiei: Stop whining.

Psychic: Fine, please review.


	23. Demise of a Dragon

Psychicfiredemoness: Thank you Hikari-Kayko, katlaya Youko, and aishiteruhiei18 for reviewing. I own nothing.

**Chapter 23 Demise of a Dragon**

"So," Alex spoke from the kitchen table the next morning, "You gonna tell me how you got hurt last night?"

"Not your concern," Hiei snapped back glaring at his bowl of rice. It was just the two of them in there; the others were either still asleep or out doing other things.

"You woke me up and I bandaged your wounded ass at two in the frickin' morning and I'm your mate," she spat dryly, "You could give me a hint or something at least."

"No," he replied beginning to eat and hoping she would stop bothering about it if he busied himself with eating. Unfortunately he wouldn't be so lucky, not with her at least.

"Were you attacked?" She asked.

"Hn."

"Ambushed then?"

"Wouldn't that be the same category?"

"You fall down a hill covered with rocks?"

"I don't fall."

"Am I stabbing you in my sleep?"

He stared at her for even asking such a stupid thing, the most she did was cling to him, which he didn't exactly complain about. "Are you going to give this up anytime soon?" he asked rubbing his temples in irritation.

"Do you think I am?" she responded almost brightly. He wondered just how much she enjoyed irritating him.

He groaned loudly and figured a lie would appease her for now. "There was a higher class apparition in the forest last night. I confronted, and killed it," he told her.

She made a face of sudden understanding but it quickly changed to confusion. "How come Yusuke or Kuwabara didn't sense it then?"

"They wouldn't have known what to look for," he said standing up with his empty bowl and placed it in the sink. He left the room before she could say or ask anything else about it.

**. . . . .**

"Kurama! Finally there you are!" Alex yelled after having searched the temple and its grounds for the fox for over three hours. He was out on the grounds sparing with Sapphire.

"Do you need something Alex?" he asked dodging a blow from his girlfriend She then blew small shards of ice his way only to have his jump onto one of the lower branches of a tree. "Sapphire we agreed no energy," he told her.

She rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah but I thought you were distracted," she said grinning as he jumped out of the tree. "What'd you need though Jagan-girl?"

"I needed to talk to Kurama about something," she said casually.

"Yeah, about you and Hiei?" Sapphire asked and then slapped her hand over her mouth.

Alex turned on the fox. "Kurama! You told her about that!?"

The male looked away trying to find a cloud to be distracted with, alas there were none. "It just sort of…slipped," he told her.

"Nothing just 'slips' with you damnit!" Raged the blonde, "You told her!" She pointed accusingly at her best friend.

"Not like I'm gonna tell anyone," Sapphire said with a mocking sadness to her voice.

Alex twitched and crossed her arms glaring at the ground, small flames starting to catch the grass. She stomped the grass out before looking back up. "Fine, yes it's about Hiei," she ground out.

"Ha I knew it!" Sapphire laughed.

"You could be more mature about this you know!" Alex snapped, irritated.

"Oh but you love him," Sapphire giggled.

"So?" Alex bit back rapidly becoming more and more annoyed of her friends knowledge.

"And you admit it!" Sapphire laughed some more.

"Kurama, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill your mate," Alex said coolly summoning black fire to her hand. Sapphire immediately dove behind the fox for shelter and Alex put out the flames.

"Please just ask what you wanted to ask," Kurama sighed wary for his girlfriend.

"Alright, but I swear to _god _Sapph if you laugh anymore about it…" She trailed off twitching.

The hanyou laughed nervously, "No problem, I'll behave."

"Alright," Ales said, "Hiei's been avoiding me."

"That's it?" Sapphire asked peeking over Kurama's shoulder and ducking back down from the look Alex gave her.

"Yes, 'that's it'. He's been avoiding me for a couple days and I don't know what I did to make him do so," she said.

"What makes you think it's your fault?" Sapphire peeked up again.

"Oh you know, cause everything's my fault: Yusuke losing the remote, Hiei being mad, Kurama having his girlfriend cower behind him. I'm pretty sure we could find a way to peg global warming on me too," she said sarcastically.

"Cause you're a fire demon?" Sapphire offered.

"Oh there we go, global warming is on the list now," Alex rolled her eyes. "So what do I do? Should I apologize or ignore him back?"

"You should catch fire to his room," Sapphire suggested mischievously.

"That'd be a problem seeing as we share a room," Alex remarked and saw her friend's mouth twitching upwards, "Fine laugh."

"Oh you guys are just adorable," Sapphire finally managed between laughs.

"Well Kurama, what do you think I should do? You've got the insight on everything," Alex sighed.

"If he's avoiding you I'm sure he has a reason," Kurama told her.

"Latent hatred?" Alex guessed.

"I'm sure that isn't it," Kurama replied. "You should just give him some time, I'm sure he'll stop eventually."

"How long is eventually with Hiei?" She inquired.

"Just wait a few more days," Kurama said.

_Wait a few days... easy for him to say he's got the love of his mate. _Alex bitterly thought heading back towards her room. She noticed the double doors leading in from the porch open and inwardly hoped Hiei was in there and would stay in there once she'd entered.

However she wasn't so lucky. As soon as she stepped over the threshold something hard and very solid collided with her face sending her onto her back and grasping her face in pain, warm blood gushing out from a no doubt broken nose.

"I would've thought being his mate meant you could at least see an ambush," the voice was familiar; Ryuko! How had she gotten there? She was supposed to be in prison. Had she escaped? Wouldn't Koenma have _warned_ her over such a threat? "No matter, just easier for me to bring you to your new mate," she said. Before Alex had time to ponder this statement she was struck once more with the mysterious object and rendered unconscious.

**. . . . .**

"You know I'm actually quite surprised by this," the voice wasn't familiar but it was male Alex groggily realized as she started to come to.

"Why are you surprised? It wasn't like she was hard to find, or capture. One of your worthless men probably could have gotten her from there," this voice belonged to Ryuko.

Twisting and fighting what felt like strong ropes the fire demon managed to find the voices and opened her eyes to very dull light, maybe from torches. She spotted two people; Ryuko and the vaguely familiar Prince of the Northern Badlands. She didn't know if either realized she was conscious and bleeding from the nose on the stone floor she lay upon.

"I'd have _preferred _you _not _break her face though," the man, Temi was it, said.

"It's no big loss," Ryuko hissed back, "She looks more like a slave this way."

"Yet she's still better looking then you," he mocked coolly. She had to fight back the urge to laugh vindictively, though she might have chocked on her blood had she.

Ryuko looked furious in the dim light and glared angrily up at the smirking man in front of her. "What about your end of the bargain? Where's my prize?" she asked arrogantly.

"Ah yes, your prize, don't worry I haven't forgotten. But since you did damage her I'm afraid I won't make this nearly as quick as I could have," he spoke pleasantly and smiled lightly.

The Dragon stared at him in confusion. There was a quick flash of metal in the air and both sword had been drawn, one sticking nicely into the abdomen of the girl. She coughed and gurgling in shock as the other pointed at her throat.

"Did you really think I'd trust something like you peasant?" he asked darkly, still smiling that light smile. He sliced the blade out of her and through her side before kicking her viciously into the opposite wall. He started walking toward Ryuko as she slid down and struggled to lift herself. "As for my end of the 'bargain', I wouldn't give anyone in my family to you, or any of your filthy kin." He'd reached her and both girls stared in question. Family?

Alex got an idea of what their false bargain had been, herself for Hiei. He would have been what the Dragon had wanted, perhaps even desperately so. But if that were the case, could Hiei and Temi even be related? It seemed laughable if anything.

She had been so lost in these crazy thoughts that only the sickening splash of blood on stone pulled her back to reality. Temi was unsheathing his sword from a very still Dragon princess who lay on the floor oozing dark fluids. He turned to the smaller girl and she froze. Temi was smiling again, though this time sweetly, it was very unnerving as he put away his weapons and fished something from one of his pockets. He started towards her and she struggled to free herself from her bindings feeling the sear of talisman in her skin. He crouched down in front of her holding a handkerchief.

"You're bleeding dearest," he said gently.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: …Alright it's official now, Temi is crazy and scares his creator.

Temi: My mother and father?

Psychic: No…

Temi: But they are my creators, or are you unaware of how babies are created.

Psychic: Ok everyone please review. Just as a reminder cause I was afraid I wasn't gonna get enough to update, I'd like two to update please. I'll try to update sooner because I've got my groove back for this story for now.


	24. Tensions and Trauma

Psychicfiredemoness: I am so so _so _sorry this took so long guys! I had major writers block…and well still sorta do.

Hiei: Get to the point.

Psychic: Hey don't get all snappy ya asshole.

Yusuke: Alright before Hiei kills the author, psychicfiredemoness owns nothing. Oh, and she wishes to thank Anime-fangirl 1, Shining Heart of ThunderClan, sensitive, Kait-The-Fearless, aishiteru_hiei18, Dyani91, and rosewhip889 for their reviews.

**Chapter 24 Tensions and Trauma**

They were at it again, Yusuke and Sapphire, arguing incessantly. They had been that way for the last two weeks, ever since the smallest demon's kidnapping. He couldn't blame them; Koenma had done _nothing_ and was going to do nothing about it. After passing that information on to the others the infantile ruler had pulled him aside and told him why. It turned out Koenma knew much more than he had let on to Alex, he knew everything; about her enslavement, about her bloodline and about her arranged marriage. He claimed that he couldn't risk alienating the Makai nation currently under Spirit World control so she, his mate, was left for dead. He still didn't know how Koenma could know all of that, even if the wasteland was under Spirit World control.

"Knock it off both of you!" Kurama was the first to snap and it shocked the two into a stunned silence. Even Hiei had turned from his seat between the open doors to stare at his friend. He sighed and apologized as he pushed a hand to his face. "Listen, we're all worried but we shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. I'm sure she'll be back."

"But it's been like forever since we've seen here," Jewel whined angrily from the floor with a magazine.

"It's only been fifteen days," Hiei commented turning back to stare at the outside world. He heard Yusuke comment under his breath about Hiei's keeping track but he ignored it.

"Really? It feels more like eleven months and some odd days," Kayori said.

"That was oddly specific," Botan walked into the dreary atmosphere of the room. "Come on cheer up, Alex bounces back doesn't she?" she chirped, "I'm sure she'll be back and on missions in no time."

"You know something we don't?" Yusuke asked testily.

"No, nothing more than you all," she said her smile faltering a little.

"Then why are you here? A mission?" Kuwabara asked.

"Not exactly, just here to tell you your last case is officially closed," she said. Her smile was completely gone now. If anything she looked a little unnerved.

"That mean Ryuko's back behind bars?" Yusuke asked flopping down next to Jewel and crossing his legs.

"No, she's been murdered," Botan said.

Hiei let out an appreciative chuckle. He was only sorry he couldn't have ended the pitiful creature's life when she had foolishly attacked his mate; she had more than deserved it just for attacking Yukina.

"Could it have been Alex!?" Sapphire asked hopefully.

"No, although Ryuko is most likely the one that took her I don't think Alex would have…" she started struggling with the words, "Done that to the body." Botan had paled a bit as she recalled the state of the corpse.

"What happened?" Kayori asked, her curious nature taking hold.

"We received a tip to her whereabouts a few days ago, oddly enough she was reported in Living World, and we were just now able to look into it," she told them. "When I found her she was barely recognizable, she had signs of torture and she had been terribly mutilated…" Botan trailed off and shook her head trying to rid the ghastly image from her mind.

"It's alright Botan we get it," Sapphire assured.

"That doesn't help us," Hiei interjected. They looked over at him, his gaze still firmly placed outside. "If the child had butchered that harlot she'd be back by now. We're no closer to knowing where to find her then when we were before. For all we know she's out there dead too."

"Hiei!" Yusuke screamed rising from the floor angrily. "She isn't dead! Spirit World would have gotten her!"

"Unless her soul was destroyed, then she would just cease to exist," He added.

"That's it!" Sapphire raged. She was held back by Kurama; Yusuke looked ready to kill him if he said anything else.

"How can you say something so terrible about your friends?!" Botan cried.

"Whoever said that weakling and I were friends?" he shot back. Yusuke's fist connected with his skull sending him hurtling backward.

"Shut up!" Yusuke yelled back from the porch, "Stop talkin' about her like that! She's coming back!" His animosity wasn't unusual; they all knew he'd developed a sibling-like relationship with the blonde as had Sapphire and antagonizing the pair into attack was the only punishment he thought fitting for letting his mate slip away.

Hiei got up and glared at the other detective readying himself for a fight that would no doubt come. He could feel Yusuke's angry energy pulsating around him and pushed out some of his own. Electricity began to crackle in the heavy air but it stopped abruptly and Yusuke stared directly behind the demon with a dumbfounded look plastered over his young face. The stupefied look was replaced as his lips twitched into a smile; Sapphire, Kayori and Jewel ran past the two of them and he finally turned to examine whatever seemed to be so damn pleasant. He felt a tug at his own mouth but fought the urge to smile as relief washed over him, but it soon was replaced by some unfamiliar emotions he didn't like.

Alex was there between the trees panting heavily and leaning on one for support. She looked wrong somehow. She wasn't wounded but her aura was weak and she was paler than usual with a sallow complexion and dark lines under her eyes. The wind apparition was the first to reach her friend and opened her arms intent on hugging her. The blonde demon fell forward between Jewel's outstretched arms and landed face first on the ground.

"You were supposed to catch her," Sapphire remarked rolling her eyes and picking up her team's leader.

**. . . . .**

"What's wrong with her?" Yusuke asked sitting in the room with the others. Alex was asleep in a futon tossing every now and then.

"Aw she probably just went insane," Jewel joked. They set glares on her. "Hey she's back and relatively safe now. I deserve to joke a little." She continued to rant, "And besides isn't laughter the best medicine, won't that help her get back to her old scary self all the sooner?"

"You've got a point, sorta," Yusuke concurred. "Maybe Hiei can relieve some of her tension-"

"If you wish to see the next few moments you won't finish that sentence," The demon threatened darkly as he stared pensively at the unconscious girl.

"Hey if Jewel gets to joke than so should I," he tried to justify.

"Yes but she rarely uses such off color humor Yusuke," Kurama commented.

Yusuke looked like he was about to retort something but never got the chance to as the door slid open to reveal Botan. "Well Koenma is up to date on everything," she told them all once again cheerful and effervescent. "Sapphire you're still to act as team leader until Alex is up and about."

"Roger that," The hanyou gave a mock salute.

"We should let her rest for now though," She continued and motioned for them to leave the room. Slowly each of the detectives left the room so their blonde comrade could recover in relative peace.

Hiei reentered the room not two minutes later once the others were doing whatever it was they did. He sat down next to his mate and watched her. She didn't toss or turn like she normally did and remained perfectly still. If he hadn't seen the subtle rise and fall of her chest he would have thought her dead.

The silence was broken when she finally moved. As though sensing him she turned over and extended her arm so that her hand rested against his knee. He couldn't help the faint smirk that crossed over his face; it felt like she still needed him despite his failure to protect her against Ryuko, if she had indeedbeen the kidnapper. Her hand twitched and clawed slightly against his leg as though grasping at something. Against his better judgment he slid his hand along the floor and she soon found it.

It was well past dusk before the small demon woke up, quite shocked to find herself loosely holding Hiei's hand. She sat up quickly looking around disbelievingly; she then pinched herself several times in the arm. Eventually she turned back to Hiei with narrowed eyes. She slugged him. Whether she was injured or not Hiei retaliated with a punch. She hissed and rubbed her arm.

"Well pain does tell us we're awake," she stated.

"You're an idiot," he commented and stood up heading to the door. "Are you coming?" He snapped.

She didn't make to get up; if anything she seemed slightly on edge. "Where would we be going?"

He was glad that his mate was back but he was quickly growing wearing of the way she was acting. He left the room and heard stumbling behind him before the smaller Jaganshi crashed into the hallway. Impatiently, he waited for her to reach him; something seemed to be wrong with her legs.

"Jagan-girl!" They both turned (one far more irritated than the other) to see Sapphire charging down the hall at the blonde. In an instant she had bore down on her and picked her from the ground to deliver a bone crushing hug.

"Hey don't kill her!" Kayori cried. The ice hanyou's outburst had drawn the attention of the other residents who were quickly gathering in the cramped hallway.

Once set down the blonde backed against the wall and looked like she would like nothing more than to disappear into it. However, it seemed Hiei wasn't the only one to witness her odd behavior.

"Alex are you alright?" Kurama inquired putting an arm up to keep anyone else from potentially damaging the girl.

She ignored the question and changed the subject. "Did I miss dinner?"

"Always thinking about food aren't you?" Yusuke laughed.

"That's not true," Sapphire disagreed.

"Oh that's right she thinks about Hiei too," he grinned wider.

If only for a moment the girl reverted to a less dodgy persona to dryly glare at her two friends. "Shut up, both of you," she ordered.

**. . . . . **

"Has she told you what happened?" Kurama asked sitting out on the porch with Hiei. Inside the room behind them Yukina was checking Alex for injuries. The blonde seemed less skittish around the ice maiden than she had been with the others, even Hiei.

"I didn't ask," Hiei replied.

"You didn't notice it did you?" Kurama questioned. When Hiei didn't answer the fox continued. "She has signs of torture."

"_What?_" Hiei snapped quickly.

"The ways she's been acting should have indicated it," Kurama told him. "I think she thinks we're going to hurt her."

"Why would she?" Hiei remarked.

"It all depends on the conditions she was held in. I'm sure Yukina will be better able to tell us what she's gone through," he stated. They fell back into silence.

Some time later Yukina walked over to the pair and tapped both their shoulders to fill them in. It seemed Kurama's assumption of torture had been correct. Alex had shown signs of repeatedly broken and forcibly healed bones, burns, and deep cuts behind each knee.

"Will she be alright?" Kurama asked noticing Hiei's barely visible twitch at the mention of burns.

"Yes, but whoever healed her before must have not been very good. I tried to heal any mistakes so the best thing right now if for her to rest," Yukina answered. She turned to Hiei. "It's alright if you want to stay the night with her," she told him and walked down the porch towards her room.

Hiei grunted loudly as to block anything Kurama had to say and entered the room nearly slamming the door behind him. The girl was sitting up and staring at him; he walked over to her and sat down. Though still tense she seemed much more comfortable than she had earlier. He reached a hand out to her face and she stiffened slightly as he face reddened considerably. He smirked as he felt the heat radiating off of her as his fingers grazed her cheek.

"What are you doing?" she asked irritably and started to list away from his hand. Mercifully he let it fall back to his lap but the only response he gave was his favorite word.

"You were in Makai weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied, "I thought he even came and warned you."

Hiei looked suddenly furious. "So he was the one that took you?"

"No, it's was Ryuko," Alex responded, "I was just in his…care I suppose you could call it."

"Is that what he did, 'care' for you?" he ground out and glared at her.

She returned the withering stare. "Don't get mad at me for this Hiei," she snapped.

"Maybe if you could actually sense something this wouldn't have happened," he retorted.

That had been a low blow. Out of all the Spirit Detectives she had the least awareness. "And maybe if you hadn't been avoiding me like the plague you could have stopped her," she shot back icily. She instantly regretted her words as a look of shame passed over his face and he turned away from her. She bit her lip anxiously, wanting to comfort him somehow. "I…I didn't…I'm-"

He cut her off. "What happened while you were there?"

**End Chapter**

Psychic: I cannot expression how sorry I am for not updating in almost a year. I hope at least one person is still reading this.

Hiei: Don't count on it.

Psychic: …Right well… Shut up Hiei! Ahem, alright please review anyone and I am in desperate need of ideas; I don't care if it's fluffy romance or some light fillers. Just please help. And I tried to make this chapter long, only six pages, hope that suffices you guys.


	25. Another Untitled

Psychicfiredemoness: Yay! An update and it didn't even take a year this time!

Hiei: Will you get on with it already fool?

Yusuke: Anxious to 'comfort' Alex are ya Hiei?

Hiei: Shut up detective.

Psychic: Ok, those two idiots aside; thank you to Kuramasredrose, sensitive, FireKumori mage, rosewhip889 and Kyutsuki. And special thanks to rosewhip889 for the idea this chapter is based on. As always, I own nothing.

**Chapter 25 **

Silence filled the room as the pair of Jaganshi's sat there; Hiei stared at his mate while she avoided his gaze and turned to stare at a small table across the room. She didn't know how to answer his question; she didn't even know if she wanted to.

"Well?" Hiei pressed. He sounded angrier now, more on edge and almost concerned. Almost.

Alex still refused to answer, although now she was fighting for the right words to use. She opened he mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, and closed it again. She continued to do this for several moments. He now began to stare at her like she was an idiot.

"I…" she finally managed to speak. "I don't want to talk about it right now."

He looked angrier still. That obviously had not been what he had wanted to hear. He also seemed to be fighting back the urge to snap some no doubt cruel comment. Kurama had probably told him not to press too hard on her. His urge finally won over. "Why not?"

"I just don't right now," she tried to search for excuses. "I'm tired."

"You've been sleeping most of the day," he countered.

Already she was out of excuses and she cursed inwardly. "Lots of things happened when I was captive." She said. He seemed even less appreciative of that response.

"Like _what_!?" Hiei fumed.

She turned back to face him, not understanding the outburst. "Well you saw the state of my body when I got back didn't-"

"What did he do to you?" he demanded without letting her finish.

She thought carefully of her next words. "Not much," she answered.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he snapped.

"He wasn't the one to torture me if that's what you're wondering," she explained. "There were others…they're dead now." She saw him raise a brow in confusion. "There were a few men well versed in torture techniques that got to me."

"What did they do?" Hiei asked. He knew certain things about torture and the various types that could be applied; he didn't want to think about the worse things that could be done to a woman, especially when his mate was involved.

"Beat me mostly, broke my bones or used delicate knifes and other tools on my skin. One took it upon himself to carve deep into my flesh; Temi didn't like that much I think, I could hear the screams while I tried to sleep." She shuddered. Something made him want to move closer to her, but he didn't.

"What was his part in all of it?"

"I'm not sure. But he would kill them when he saw what they did... Hiei do I still have to talk about this?"

"Yes, I need to know," he said firmly. "What did _he _do to you?"

"I told you already, not much," Alex repeated.

He regarded her dryly. "Elaborate."

"He only hurt me once; he broke my arm, saying that I deserved it for breaking his back in my family's lands."

"That's the only time he touched you?"

"Not exactly…" She trailed off. "He just didn't hurt me again."

Hiei twitched. The thought of that man, that detestable man, touching his woman. It was disgusting.

"_What _did he do to you?" He breathed out. He found himself starting to glare as she fidgeted and refused to look at him once more. She actually looked like she might start crying.

"I don't want to talk about this," she stated finally and refused to look back at him.

"Why?" He snapped as the anger rose in his voice.

She turned back to him in rage. "What do you care!? What even makes this your business!?" She screamed.

"Are you an idiot?" He questioned dryly. "You're my mate; that makes it my right to know what some pretentious bastard did to you."

He wasn't sure what set her off more, the insult or the arrogant statement. Whichever it was she had lashed out and in the blink of an eye had her pinned to the floor. She struggled and writhed for a few minutes before laying still and glaring up at him.

"Get off," she hissed out.

"You're in no pos-" A knee collided with his stomach and he rolled off to hold himself. Considering how angry she was he had to count himself lucky not to have been struck somewhere else. "Tell me," he commanded once more, "What did he do to you?"

"Drop it!" she retorted.

"What happened that you won't tell me? Or was it you enjoyed and you're just ashamed?" Hiei raged at her. She fell silent and stared down at the floor shaking in what he could only guess could be anger. Had he guessed right, had she enjoyed whatever Temi had done? It was sickening to think about.

"I didn't enjoy it," she ground out.

"Then whatdid he do?" He was sick of repeating himself and it was irritating that she still refused to answer when she normally bent to his will so quickly.

She took several deep breaths trying to calm herself before looking up and setting and even glare on him. "He was playing games with my mind." She put her hand up when he opened his mouth. "I'm finally explaining so you damn well better not interrupt!" He smirked slightly; they were finally getting somewhere now. "At least think he was toying with me… I told you he killed the men that were torturing me, once he was done with that he'd check on me, get some low-level to apply half-assed healing techniques and pretend to care by saying sweet things."

Hiei covered her mouth to stop her shushing him this time. "You're right, he was toying with you." Her eyes lit up at his agreement. "Just because you figured one thing out doesn't make you any less of an idiot." She set a dry look on him and then looked distastefully at the hand still covering her mouth. She licked the palm but he ignored it. "He was using a simple technique; pretend to help your captive or show them some kindness after you've beat them and the captive will start to side with the captor. Stop licking my hand child!" She kissed the flesh and he quickly took his hand back. She sat there snickering.

"I kinda figured that out too, heard about crap like that happening with hostages and stuff here in Human World. It worked a little too I think." Hiei looked furious at the admission. "Don't give me that look! You've never been even half-way decent to me and then I get some guy 'protecting me' and telling me he'd 'keep me safe'," she remarked coolly. She looked away for a very brief moment. "He seemed to know that about us too."

"What do you mean?" He inquired.

"He knew, about us being…" she searched for a word other than 'couple'. It just didn't seem to fit. "Involved. He actually uh, made several comments about it actually."

"Like what?" Hiei could feel his temper rising again.

"He wanted to know why I was with you in the first place, why I stay with you." She noticed he suddenly looked like he needed an answer to the two questions. "I told him it wasn't his business. He told me I didn't have a real answer. So I told him the truth."

"Which is?" This was grating on his last nerve now.

She smirked realizing how much he wanted an answer. "I love you, you should know that." He grunted but looked relieved with her answer. "He didn't seem to like that too much."

"Is that when he broke your arm?" Hiei inquired.

"No, he broke it the first night I was there," she told him casually. "He just told me what he thought about whatever it is we have with each other." She looked disheartened. "He said that someone like you could never love, that you only act like you care and protect me because you think I'm your property." Again she looked like she might cry, but she just blinked several times to rid any tears that might have been welling up. "Is that true Hiei?"

"No," he answered.

"Then would you say it to me, even just once?" Alex asked.

He turned away as his face gradually grew pinker. His expression was odd, a mix of thoughtfulness, anger and extreme embarrassment. He turned back and quickly pulled her towards him. He whispered something into her ear. She grinned and embraced him gratefully.

"I'm never saying that again," he snapped and tried prying her off. Her grip around him was annoyingly tight.

"Yeah, yeah I know," she buried her face into his neck and kept grinning.

"Get off me child," he ordered when he failed to remove her. She leaned back but was still grinning at him. "How did you get out of there?"

It took her a moment to realize what he referred to. "He got arrogant," she replied simply. "He left the door to my cell open thinking I'd been broken enough not to try anything. I ran, killed the guards outside the dungeon…" she shuddered. Hiei knew why; for some unfathomable reason she didn't enjoy the kill. "…threatened some maid until she removed the talismans that had sealed my energy and ran into the desert. After that I got lucky, only two days before I found a portal and squeezed through it. I'm glad most of them open up in Japan."

"Fool," Hiei stated.

"What the hell did I-"

"Not you, him. He'll likely come for you." Her face fell. Had she really been so stupid as to not think of that? "He won't touch you," he stated dangerously.

"Thank you. Should we tell the others? What if he comes to the temple? Hm, I suppose I could hide out at home- Ah hell all the food has probably spoiled by now!" She thought aloud.

Hiei wondered how he could have fallen for something so dimwitted.

**End Chapter**

Psychic: That's all she wrote… for now. And if anyone goes off on me for the whole 'Hiei was all anxious about her caring for him'- He has abandonment issues! Search your feelings you know it to be true. And everyone, I'll try and update again soon or die trying.

Hiei: Not a bad thought.

Psychic: What?

Hiei: You dying.

Alex: Shove it Jagan-Boy. Alright, please review, and yes psychic is out of ideas again, please help her.

Psychic: Thinking about Hiei 'letting it slip' to Alex that Koenma knew about her whole 'heiress' ordeal. Tell me what you guys think I'll put it down in ink for ya. Later.


End file.
